L'Erreur de sa Vie
by Miss Wendy Malfoy
Summary: Draco, croyant qu'Hermione était enceinte d'Harry, part pour oublier... mais il reviendra... seulement pour faire face à sa fille Dray Jane Granger, son portrait craché! [TERMINÉE]
1. Partir pour ne jamais revenir

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.

**.:Note de la Bêta:.  
**Un petit bonjour à tout le monde de la part de la bêta, qui a vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à corriger ce chapitre (même si à vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à corriger) !

Sur ce, bonne lecture...  
**¤ Poupoux ¤**

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Allo tout l'monde! ;)  
Avant toute chose : UN GROS MERCI À POUPOUX ! Elle fait un travail d'enfer! lol ;) nah, sérieux, méchi! y'a des petites fautes qui valaient la peine que tu repasses dans mon travail! ;) (mais on est humain jusqu'à preuve du contraire et il se peut qu'il en reste quelques unes!)

Ensuite : MERCI À TOUS CEUX ET CELLES qui m'ont reviewé pour Purgatorius (ma fic a franchi le cap des 200 reviews! Cool! GROS BISOUS!), je suis contente que ça vous ait plu... ;) Voilà ma nouvelle fic et j'espère que vous allez aimer!

**_Enjoy_**!

* * *

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Chapitre 1 : Partir pour ne jamais revenir:. 

Le bal de fin d'année. Il dansait coller à la fille qui partageait sa couche depuis quelques mois. Non, en fait, il savait exactement qu'elle était avec lui depuis bientôt 3 mois, 2 semaines, 2 jours et 4 heures. Et il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne faisait pas que partager son lit.

Il la colla un peu plus à lui avec sa main dans le bas du dos de la jeune brunette et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour sentir son odeur si particulière qu'il avait appris à reconnaître. Ses lèvres se posèrent par réflexe sur la peau nacrée et légèrement salée de son cou, lui prodiguant de petits baisers papillons.

Elle rit doucement à la sensation qu'il arrivait à lui donner seulement par le contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Des frissons lui parcouraient le long de son échine et lui donnaient la chair de poule partout sur le corps.

« Draco, » gémit-elle dans son oreille où quelques mèches blondes et rebelles venaient s'interposer entre eux.

« Hermione, je t'aime, » répondit-il en remontant un peu sa bouche pour venir prendre son lobe ce qui fit définitivement fondre Hermione.

Puis, saisissant la dernière once de raison, elle le repoussa lentement, « Draco... on est en public! » dit-elle de l'amusement dans la voix.

Il sourit, un vrai sourire sincère qu'Hermione avait eu l'honneur de découvrir au cours de ces derniers mois, il savait qu'elle avait sentit son désir grandissant.

Hermione le trouvait tellement sexy avec ce regard sombre de convoitise et ce sourire qui avait changé pour devenir un peu plus malicieux. Elle haussa un sourcil, « Draco Malfoy! Est-ce que tu es soûl? »

« Nannn, » dit-il en évitant soigneusement les yeux de sa partenaire pour quelques secondes.

« Dray! » sermonna-t-elle.

« C'est rien! C'est juste Potter qui voulait me faire passer Le Test, » dit-il calmement. « Et je crois que je l'ai passé haut la main! »

Harry et Ron avaient assez bien pris le fait qu'entre Draco et Hermione, les choses avaient, comment dire... _changé_. Sauf qu'ils gardaient toujours un œil attentif sur la fouine de Serpentard. Durant la soirée, Harry avait fait passer « Le Test » – comme il le surnommait – à Draco qui consistait à le faire boire juste un petit peu... trop. Il s'est avéré que Draco ne tenait pas trop l'alcool et qu'il avait avoué de vive voix qu'il aimait Hermione plus que son âme et que rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de l'aimer. Ça avait suffit aux garçons et ils l'avaient laissé repartir vers sa dulcinée en dandinant.

« Heu hum, » toussota une personne près d'eux.

Draco releva la tête pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux vert émeraude.

« Je peux? » demanda Harry tout souriant en présentant sa main pour avoir le droit de danser avec Hermione.

« Mais bien sûr, » répondit Draco en faisant la bise à Hermione avant de les laisser pour aller au bar.

Draco demanda un verre au barman. Il le prit et se retourna pour admirer sa belle sur la piste de danse. Blaise Zabini vint le rejoindre suivit de peu par Pansy Parkinson.

« Ça ne te dérange pas? » demanda Pansy.

« De quoi tu parles? » répliqua un peu froidement Draco.

« Et bien, de partager avec Potter, » dit-elle avec un signe de la tête vers le couple sur la piste.

« Pansy ! » prévint Blaise.

« Quoi ? Y'a juste moi qui dit ce qu'on pense vraiment. »

Draco se tourna vers la jeune Serpentard, « La ferme, Pansy, tu ne sais rien de rien! »

« Pansy, s'il te plait, reviens pas avec ça! » lui demanda Blaise, c'était le seul mec qui pouvait la faire taire avec Draco.

La concernée leur lança un regard glacial avant de partir aux toilettes. Blaise regarda Draco et lui dit de laisser courir qu'elle était jalouse et rien de plus. Le blond se calma et ils changèrent de sujet parlant de leurs futures études à la faculté des Aurors pour l'automne.

En effet, Draco et Blaise avaient eu leur lettre de recommandation de Dumbledore grâce à leur dévouement auprès de celui-ci durant la guerre – la bataille finale entre Harry et Voldemort avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant. Ils avaient sans contredit passé leurs tests d'admission et attendaient uniquement leur lettre de bienvenue.

Entre-temps, Pansy était de retour et les écoutaient d'une oreille, regardant autour d'elle et saluant les passant qu'elle connaissait. Quand Blaise partit en direction d'une jolie Serdaigle, elle s'approcha de Draco.

« Ne me cherche pas, Pansy, » dit-il avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, « Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

« Relaxe! Moi, je veux juste empêcher que cette Gryffondor ne brise le cœur si tendre de mon cher Dragon, » le taquina-t-elle en pinçant sa joue.

Draco se dégagea de sa prise, agacé.

« Au fait, où est-elle? » demanda-t-elle innocemment. « Elle n'est pas encore revenue? »

« Quoi, encore! » cracha-t-il.

« Oh, rien... je l'ai vue sortir en catimini tout à l'heure en revenant des toilettes... Je voudrais pas te faire peur, mais Potter lui tenait la main... »

Draco sentit une veine pulser sur sa tempe, « Pansy, » menaça-t-il.

« C'est la pure vérité, si tu ne veux pas l'entendre alors c'est pas mon problème! Ils sont dans la deuxième salle à la droite en sortant... »

« Tu ne réussiras pas, Parkinson! » dit-il en riant plus pour mettre une sourdine à la petite voix au fond de lui qui criait qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Il prit de l'assurance avant d'ajouter, « J'ai confiance en Hermione. »

Il la laissa sur le champ et sortit de la Grande Salle, ça devenait étouffant. Pansy rit en finissant son verre de whiskey pur feu d'une traite.

-oO§Oo-

Draco faisait deux pas à droite avant de revenir trois pas à gauche. Il finit par s'appuyer sur le rebord des fenêtres donnant dehors. Il n'était pas capable d'ignorer les paroles de Parkinson. Pourtant, il avait pleinement confiance en Hermione et jusqu'à maintenant Potter – ou Weasley – n'avait jamais donné l'impression qu'il était après sa douce.

« Putain! » dit-il en serrant les dents et les poings.

Il devait savoir et remettre Pansy à sa place! Cette petite _BIP_ n'avait pas arrêté depuis qu'elle avait su pour lui et Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais encaissé le choc et malgré toute la volonté de Draco à ne pas l'écouter ou à se laisser manipuler, elle avait réussit ce soir. Le taux d'alcool dans le sang de Draco ne jouant pas un second rôle là-dedans.

La porte de la salle que Parkinson avait mentionnée, n'était pas entièrement close. Draco s'approcha et y jeta un coup d'œil. Hermione se trouvait assise sur un des bureaux et Harry était en face d'elle sur un autre bureau. Les paroles qu'ils échangeaient, n'étaient pas encore audibles pour Draco, mais peu à peu les mots devenaient clairs.

« T'es sûre? _Vraiment_ sûre... »

« Harry! Tu crois que je te l'aurais dit si je ne l'étais pas? »

« Excuse-moi, c'est juste que c'est si... si improbable que... enfin... j'arrive pas à le croire! » dit-il secouant la tête ne croyant pas ce que sa meilleure amie lui disait.

« Merci... »

« Non, c'est pas... »

« Non, ça va... Je suppose que parce que c'est moi... »

« Enfin, Mione! Un bébé! C'est pas rien, surtout à notre âge! T'imagines en plus, il y a la fac l'année prochaine, comment... »

« Harry, j'ai pas l'intention d'avorter! » coupa Hermione.

« Et Draco dans tout ça? »

« Je vais lui dire, mais je vais aussi lui... »

Draco n'entendit pas le reste, s'en était trop pour lui. Hermione, son amour, était enceinte de ce FOUTU POTTER! Pansy avait raison, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il sortit du château en courant, il avait besoin d'air, il respirait mal.

Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il courait, mais arrivé aux portes du domaine, il s'arrêta. Il prit le grillage et secoua la barrière de toutes ses forces, hurlant dans la noirceur. Draco s'effondra et s'appuya le dos contre la clôture, les genoux repliés vers lui. Il serra les poings en appuyant ses coudes sur ses jambes et les ramena devant ses yeux. Il pleura là, seul.

« Pourquoi, Herm, pourquoi? » demanda-t-il à la lune, seule complice de sa douleur.

Puis, les grilles s'ouvrirent d'elle-même et il prit une décision, la seule qu'il pouvait envisager à ce moment-là, la seule qui apaisait son mal, sa douleur. Jamais il ne devait revenir, jamais plus il ne voulait revoir son visage, ses yeux. Il voulait l'oublier... à jamais.

* * *

**Bisous!  
**_**Wendy Malfoy** _


	2. Passé oublié, mais pas tant que ça

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, M... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.

**:RAR:  
:Pauapu:  
**NON! lol ben oui, c'est lui le père! ;) t'as pas lu le résumé? lol je rigole! De toute façon, la petite Dray s'en vient (au chap 3) merci pour Purgatorius, et merci pour ta review (qui est **_la première_** en passant!) ! gros bisous!

**:Arwenajane:  
**lol merci! mais sans vous elle ne serait pas aussi bonne! ;) gros bisous et pleins de câlins du Québec pour toi! ;)

**:hermy.67:  
**merci pour les compliments! ;) et combien de temps je mets à écrire un chap? et bien ça dépend...mais généralement pour un bon chapitre avec la correction et le peaufinage, disons trois-quatre jours... je me relis constamment et je refais parfois des grandes parties...mais mon record c'était moins de 24 hres... ça dépend du moment et de ma muse (Tom! lol ou Daniel... hihihihi)

**:Dragonia:  
**salut toi! merci! moi aussi je t'adore! ;) et oui! il est con! mais j'aime bien le faire souffrir! lol aller bonne lecture du deuxième chap! ;) gros bisou! xoxox

**:Rebecca-Black:  
**Il est soûl! Faut pas lui en vouloir... c'est moi qui écrit quand même! lol j'aime bien le rendre plus blond qu'il ne l'est... surtout avec un verre dans l'nez de trop... ;) merci et gros bisou!

**:lilou the phoenix:  
**merci et la voilà! ;)

**:ayuluna:  
**la voilà! et je te fais un coup de pub pour ta fic en image! elle est trop génial! ;)

**:Elaviel:  
**lol mais c'est le début! aller pleure pas! il va revenir, tu l'sais bien... ;) dis, ton adresse c'est sur hotmail? (fr? com?), ffnet à bouffer la fin, je crois... en tk ça serait bien de chatter un de ses 4! ;) gros bisou! xoxox

**:Jorajho:  
**Voilà la suite! merci de suivre ma nouvelle fic! gros bisous! ;)

**:Melaina:  
**Merchi! ;) et moi non plus je n'aime pas (cette) Pansy... je travaille sur un OS où elle n'est pas si pire! ;) v'à la suite! bisous

**:diabolik vampyr:  
**allo! contente de te voir ici! ;) j'en suis consciente! ;) mais c'était juste un prologue! ;) et pour vous entraîner à ne pas trop souffrir de mes fins sadiques! lol ;)

**:Lisalune:  
**Allo! pour la tête enflée, on verra! ;D d'accord je te dirais pour mes fics sur HPfanfiction, mais tu peux aller faire un tour sur ma bio ici, j'essaie de la mettre à jour...(justement mon recueil d'OS a été mis à jour, un OS Draco-Mione! et comme toujours NC-17! lol)

Heille! pas gentille, une chance que j'ai dit qu'il en restait! lol nah je sais, j'ai comme tapé trop vite, mais je l'ai corrigé! ;D juste pour toi! lol

OUI! pour ton idée! dis, ça te dérangerait si je change ma fin justement? je trouve que c'est une idée génial pour rester dans le mood comique! ;)

Je voulais vous faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait vraiment (pour le temps précis...) lol ah tu sais, c'est toujours comme ça, on est ben chaud et on en prend pareil (comme les chips posés en face de toi! lol) pour le "BIP" je voulais vous laisser le loisir d'en ajouter autant que vous vouliez! et j'aime l'effet qu'il a... j'aurais pu aussi écrire "explicitement censuré" ;) Voilà le nouveau chapitre...

**:Sev Snape:  
**Bonjour ma grande! qu'est-ce qu'une fan de slashs fait ici? lol (je devrais pas parler, c'est moi qui l'écrit! lol) contente que t'aimes! ;) et oui, c'est un blond! lol et soûl! gros câlin! bisous!

**:la copine a merry:  
**et oui... et je continue pour votre plaisir! ;) aller, bonne lecture! merci pour la review et bisou! ;)

**:Elizabeth Moonstone:  
**chef d'oeuvre? Tu me gênes! ;) merci... voilà la suite! ;) gros bisou! ;)

**:Estelle01:  
**merci! ;) v'là la suite... bizz

**:sarouchka:  
**salut toi! ;) merci et voilà la suite! ;) bisous

**:LaskaMalfoy:  
**merci et voilà la suite! ;) bisous et au plaisir de lire tes fics! ;)

**:Deltaplane:  
**la voilà-euh! ;) bisous

**:Lili Rose:  
**à quand la suite? maintenant! lol bisous et merci pour la review...

**:draco-tu-es-a-moi:  
**lol contente que ça te soulage! ;) voilà la suite! ;) bisous

**:l'ange des enfers:  
**et voilà le deuxième d'une série! ;) à plus et bisous!

**:diabella:  
**ouais, mais... rien! lol y'a pas de 'mais' en faite... ;) bisous! à pluche! ;)

**.:Note de la Bêta:.  
**J'en ai pas à donner particulièrement à part que la suite est géniale, mais chacun pourra s'en rendre compte par lui-même ! Prête à secouer sa banderole avec écrit dessus "Vive L'erreur de sa vie" lol

¤ Poupoux ¤

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Allo tout l'monde! ;)  
Le seul message que je voudrais dire c'est que je pense updater une fois par semaine! ;) Le dimanche (ou samedi soir... mais hier j'avais quelque chose ;P ) sinon... **23 REVIEWS**! Trop cool! ;) merci les girlz and boyz (si y'en a, manifestez-vous...) !

merci Poupoux! comme toujours! ;)

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Chapitre 2 : Passé oublié, mais pas tant que ça:.

Près de douze années avaient passé, Draco Malfoy se trouvait dans la ville qui ne dort jamais de l'autre côté d'Atlantique, New York. Il y était depuis quelques années et travaillait pour une boîte de publicité réputée dans le monde sorcier, la WPC ou la Wizard Productions Cie. Draco était l'un des meilleurs, le préféré de son patron qui l'avait pris sous son aile et lui avait montré toutes les combines pour atteindre les sommets de la gloire dans ce domaine.

Draco se trouvait dans le night-club «_Pussy Witch»_, en plein centre de Manhattan. Sous l'éclairage d'ambiance, il se faisait la quatrième ou sixième ligne de box, une drogue sorcière ayant à peu près les mêmes effets euphoriques que la cocaïne, mais qui agissaient plus vite sur l'organisme. C'était l'envers de la médaille de cet univers.

« Et bien, monsieur Malfoy, je suis ravi de faire affaire avec vous! » s'exclama un homme dans la quarantaine avancée qui tripotait une jeune fille de la maison.

Draco releva ses yeux gris pour remarquer qu'une jeune serveuse ramassait les bouteilles vides et remettait un peu d'ordre sur la table. Elle avait les cheveux bouclés ramenés en un chignon plus ou moins serré d'où quelques mèches châtaines foncées avaient été libérées. Il respira la dernière ligne visible sur le miroir et se releva pour s'adosser sur la banquette, les bras étendus sur le dossier.

« Et bien, nous sommes plus que ravi de faire affaire avec vous, monsieur Cutting, » répliqua Draco. « Alors je vous revois ce mercredi, disons... 13h ? À mon bureau ? »

« Envoyez un message à ma secrétaire et j'y serais! »

« Parfait, » dit Draco en se levant et remettant sa cape noire. « Pas que je m'ennuis, mais j'ai d'autres affaires. La nuit est jeune, alors faites-moi plaisir, amusez-vous! Votre soirée vous est offerte! »

Cutting lui sourit avant de serrer la main du blond et de le voir partir vers le bar. L'homme se retourna vers la nouvelle danseuse qui venait d'arriver dans le cabinet et lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Steven, » interpella Draco arrivé au bar.

« Oui? »

« Tu vois le bonhomme là-bas? »

« Oui. »

« Mets sur mon compte sa soirée. »

« Parfait. »

« À demain, Steve, » salua Draco avant de partir vers la sortie.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée et il se mit sur le côté pour s'allumer une cigarette. Après deux coups et voyant que son briquet ne voulait pas coopérer, le doorman lui donna du feu. Draco inhala une bouffée pour allumer son vice.

« Merci, Ted. »

« De rien, M. Malfoy. »

« On se revoit demain, » dit Draco en serrant la main de l'armoire à glace devant lui.

« À demain. »

Draco resserra sa cape autour de lui, même si c'était la fin du mois d'août, le temps commençait à se refroidir. Ça sentait déjà l'automne, les feuilles de différentes teintes orangés voletant dans les rues au gré du vent. Son loft ne se trouvait pas bien loin du bar et il marchait après chaque soirée, le temps de fumer sa cigarette. Un vice moldu qu'il aimait bien.

Un bras s'enroula sur le sien et il se retourna pour voir la tête brune de la jeune serveuse du night-club.

« Jessy, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« J'y crois pas! Tu pensais sincèrement que tu pouvais m'échapper aussi facilement? » questionna-t-elle avec sa voix d'adolescente.

Draco la regarda sérieusement et dit sarcastiquement, « Oui, j'ai été idiot de penser ça. »

« Je reste accroché à ton bras jusqu'à ton appart! »

Il stoppa, « Non! C'est hors de question! »

« Tu n'as pas dis ça la semaine dernière, » dit-elle avec une petite moue d'enfant.

« Retourne chez tes parents, Jessy, » répondit Draco en reprenant la marche.

« Oh, on en vient à ça! Excuse-moi si je me trompe, mais mon âge ne te dérangeait pas avant! »

« Seulement parce que je n'étais pas au courant, » dit-il en colère.

« Dis-moi dans les yeux que tu ne me veux pas, » le défia-t-elle.

Draco jeta son mégot et lui prit les épaules pour la regarder dans les yeux, « JE. NE. TE. VE... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Jessy collait sa bouche à la sienne et profitant de sa surprise, elle engouffra sa langue dans sa bouche. Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais la petite avait mis ses mains derrière son cou pour le garder près d'elle.

« _Elle veut jouer à ça, alors jouons!_ » pensa Draco, « _Foutu box!_ » et il la prit par la taille.

Une seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans son salon, Draco les avait fait transplaner. Il la déshabilla et elle en fit autant. Après quelques minutes de baisers fiévreux, Draco se retrouva sur son divan à mille gallions avec Jessy sur ses genoux, le chevauchant avec fugue.

-oO§Oo-

« Hey! Drake! » hurla un jeune homme à l'autre bout du couloir que Draco ignora totalement.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau avec vue sur le parc et s'assit derrière sa table de travail, fouillant parmi les papiers s'y trouvant. Il cherchait les dernières prises de vue de son photographe assigné.

« Drake! »

« Emerson. »

« J'ai entendu dire que t'avais eu le contrat pour les Falcons de Boston, » remarqua Yoan Emerson, le fils du patron et un bon ami de Draco en temps normal. « Avoir su, j'aurais rencontré Cutting avant! »

« Et qui te dit que tu l'aurais fait signer? »

Yoan referma la porte, « Oh, mais je connais des endroits aussi exotiques que les tiens! »

Draco le regarda, « Tu sais, Yoan, c'est pas juste ça qui les portent à signer! »

« Ouais, je sais tout ça, mais je sais aussi que ça l'aide! »

Ils rirent ensemble.

« Alors, tu viens ce soir? »

« J'crois pas, » répondit Draco en revenant à ses clichés.

« Comment ça? Tu DOIS venir! Il y aura pleins de filles, toutes aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres! »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit vaguement Draco perdu dans ses clichés.

« Drake! Aller! » insista Yoan.

« Écoute, tu me déranges là, alors j'y réfléchis et je te confirme à la fin de la journée! »

« D'accord! Je compte sur toi! »

Yoan sortit de son bureau et Draco soupira bruyamment. Yoan était quelques fois étourdissant surtout lorsque la boîte organisait ces soirées de bienfaisance qui permettait de rencontrer les clients potentiels. Draco n'aimait pas beaucoup ces soirées, il préférait rentrer et se soûler ou prendre du box dans la tranquillité de son appartement. Par contre, il admettait que ces soirées permettaient de faire de bonnes rencontres et refusait rarement de ne pas y aller. Yoan y veillait de toute façon.

C'est ainsi qu'à 19h30, Draco se retrouvait devant le bar commandant un whiskey pur feu sec, sans glace. Yoan se trouvait à ses côtés et scannait la salle à la recherche des 5 plus belles femmes de la soirée, bien que toutes les sorcières présentes fussent toutes d'une beauté exceptionnelle.

« Alors, comment va Jess? »

« La ferme, » dit sèchement Draco.

« Je t'avais prévenu qu'elle était une petite garce quand elle le voulait. »

« Ouais, ben t'aurais pu aussi me prévenir sur son âge! »

« Je vois pas le problème avec son âge. »

Draco calla son whiskey et en reprit un autre avant de se diriger vers la sortie, mais il accrocha quelqu'un.

« Oh, pardon, » dit-il avec politesse. « Je ne vous avez pa... »

« Draco Malfoy, » le coupa la jeune femme devant lui, ahurie.

« Je... on se connaît? » demanda Draco perdu.

« Oui, en personne, » vint confirmer Yoan, « et moi c'est Yoan Emerson, » dit-il en lui faisant un bise main. « Et vous êtes... »

« Oh, Ginny Dubois, mais Draco me connaissait sous le nom de... »

« Weasley? » répliqua Draco, mais ce n'était pas pour continuer sa phrase, mais plus pour la questionner sur sa présence à la soirée.

« Dubois, comme dans Olivier Dubois, le gardien étoile des Falcons? » demanda Yoan ignorant l'intervention de Draco.

Ginny lui sourit, « Oui, c'est mon mari. Alors c'est dans les Amériques que se cache le grand Draco Malfoy? » dit-elle à Draco.

« Je ne me cache pas! » cracha Draco avant de la bousculer et de sortir de la salle de bal.

« Excusez-le, Madame Dubois, » s'excusa Yoan avant partir à la suite de Draco.

-oO§Oo-

Draco fulminait, cette sale belette avait fait ressortir ses souvenirs refoulés. Il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un. Comment elle avait pu le traiter de lâche, comme si un Malfoy pouvait se cacher! JAMAIS!

Une voiture le klaxonna, c'était Yoan. Il se dirigea vers lui et prit place sur le siège passager. Après quelques coins de rues, il arrêta la voiture et se tourna vers son ami qui faisait bouger sa jambe de haut en bas à un rythme frénétique.

« Ça va? »

« Parfaitement! »

« Je vois, » répondit Yoan peu convaincu.

« T'aurais pas du box? »

Il lui pointa le coffre à gant et Draco l'ouvrit et fouilla pour trouver un petit sachet. Le brun lui donna un boîtier de disques compacts vide et Draco se fit quelques lignes de sa drogue de prédilection ces derniers jours. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et se pinça l'arrête de son nez.

« Est-ce que tu vas me raconter? »

Draco rit en tournant la tête vers Yoan, sentant les premiers effets le submerger. « C'est rien, » dit-il sombrement tout d'un coup regardant dans le vide devant lui. « Juste une histoire de cœur brisé, t'as pas envie de savoir... Crois-moi, Yoan! »

« Oh, merde, » dit Yoan en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

« Quoi? »

« Range ça, les flics! »

Draco mit le sachet dans sa poche et jeta à ses pieds le boîtier. Quelques instants après, un policier frappait contre la fenêtre du côté chauffeur et un deuxième éclairait l'intérieur avec une lanterne du côté passager.

« Un problème? »

« Vos papiers, s'il vous plait, » demanda le policier sans répondre à la question de Yoan.

« Oui, un instant... » Yoan lui tendit ses papiers moldus.

« Les sorciers, s'il vous plait. »

« Oh, pardon, vous avez les mêmes uniformes, » répliqua-t-il avant de lui donner les papiers sorciers. « Heu, on peut savoir c'est quoi le problème? »

« Tenez, monsieur, » répondit le policier sorcier en tendant les papiers à Yoan, « Je vous demanderais de sortir du véhicule et à votre ami aussi. On a passé, il y a quelques secondes, en sens inverse et mon collègue a vu votre ami prendre de la drogue. Alors veuillez coopérer le temps qu'on vous fouille et qu'on fouille le véhicule. »

« Mais, voyons, c'est insensé! »

« S'il vous plait, monsieur. »

« D'accord, d'accord, » se résigna Yoan avant de sortir de la voiture et Draco en fit de même.

Ce dernier avait un sourire béat au visage et on pouvait à peine voir la couleur grise de ses yeux tellement la pupille était dilatée. Après avoir fouillé Yoan, le premier policier alla vers la voiture. Pendant ce temps là, Draco subissait la fouille superficielle du deuxième policier.

« Carlson! J'ai trouvé le sachet, » il l'ouvrit et lança un sortilège d'identification. « Du box. »

« On va devoir vous embarquer au poste. Restez ici pendant que je finis la fouille de la voiture. »

Le premier policier ne trouva rien, ils amenèrent Yoan et Draco au poste, mais étant donné que Draco était le seul à se trouver en possession de box, ils le gardèrent. Yoan s'en alla du poste, mais ne lassa pas tomber Draco, il partait pour voir un vieux copain du collège qui avait fait droit à la fac.

-oO§Oo-

Ça faisait près de trois heures que Draco se trouvait derrière les barreaux. Il était depuis longtemps redescendu de son nuage, et regardait avec ses yeux fatigués le mur en face de lui.

« Malfoy! » cria le gardien à l'entrée de sa cellule, « Tu as de la visite. »

Draco se leva et sortit de sa cage, le gardien le mena jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire. Il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda dans le vide en attendant sa 'visite'. Il fut surpris de voir un vieil homme à la barbe longue et avec des lunettes en demi-lune entrer dans la pièce.

« Bonsoir, Draco, » dit simplement le vieux sorcier.

« Dumbledore... Quel plaisir de vous voir, toujours là où on s'en attend le moins, n'est-ce pas? »

Dumbledore rit à la remarque de son ancien élève, « On pourrait dire ça, en effet. Alors une dure soirée, Draco? »

« Si vous me disiez ce que vous faites ici. Qu'on évite de se perdre dans des blablas inutiles...»

« Bien sûr... Je suis ici pour te proposer un marché, » déclara Dumbledore en prenant place en face de Draco.

Le jeune sorcier éclata d'un rire sonore, « Oh, oui? Quel genre de marché? »

« Draco, est-ce que tu savais que le box est une drogue très puissante et de ce fait, très dangereuse? »

« Non, vous me faites marcher! » répondit le blond avec sarcasme.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour juger ce que tu fais de ta vie ou ta santé, mais tu es dans une situation où il y a un groupe de juges qui veut absolument punir sévèrement les trafiquants ou les simples possesseurs. Pour t'éviter entre 6 et 7 ans de prison, je te propose de venir à Poudlard. »

Draco rit de plus belle, « Et pour faire quoi? »

« Assistant du Professeur Rogue, je me cherchais justement quelqu'un pour ce poste. »

« Vous êtes vraiment sérieux, n'est-ce pas? »

« Très. J'ai vu le juge qui prendra ta cause, c'est un vieil ami, et il ne t'épargnera pas... »

Draco réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. Si le vieux fou à la barbe blanche disait vrai – et il n'avait jamais entendu Dumbledore mentir – alors il risquait de passer un minimum de 6 ans entre les barreaux. Il porta son regard de nouveau vers le vieil homme devant lui, ses yeux bleus brillaient derrière les lunettes en demi-lune.

-oO§Oo-

_Wendy Malfoy_

-oO§Oo-

**_Ayuluna_** a fait quelque chose de vraiment cool... avec son jeu des Sims! je mets le lien sur ma bio, aller y jeter un coup d'oeil! c'est trop cool... c'est une tite histoire en image... simple mais c'est juste cool de voir les persos! ;)


	3. Je m'étais promis

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.

**:RAR:  
:l'ange des enfers:  
**le voilà le troisième chapitre! ;) merci pour ta review et gros bisou!

**:Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell:  
**pourquoi des 'snif' partout? T'inquiète c'est juste le début, fallait bien que je trouve une histoire originale! (du moins, j'espère qu'elle l'est!) aller gros bisous voilà le troisième chapitre! ;)

**:ayuluna:  
**pour ta question: Ginny ne lui a pas dit pour la simple raison qu'il est parti avant même qu'elle est pu l'évoquer...  
de rien pour la pub, je vais changer le lien dans ma bio... et OUI! je veux la suite! ;D envoie-moi un mail! ;)  
merci pour la review! et GROS BISOUS POUR TOI! ;)

**:faby fan:**  
voilà tu auras satisfaction dans ce chapitre, mais pas entièrement... pour le reste c'est au prochain chapitre... MERCI pour ta review! bisous!

**:diabella:  
**voilà le chapitre! Draco va découvrir pleins de choses intéressantes... hihihihi ;) gros bisou!

**:Elizabeth Moonstone:  
**oui, je sais bien... mais il pouvait pas partir sans en payer un peu pour ce qu'il a fait, non? enfin j'en ai décider ainsi! ;P mais il va se reprendre... t'inquiètes! je le laisserais pas faire! è.é aller GROS BISOUS!

**:Elaviel:  
**le voilà! ;) sans retard... dimanche comme promis! (pour une fois! lol) je l'ADORE Dumby! il est le perso le plus drôle qu'il existe dans cet univers! lol il est un espèce de Dieu... (mais t'en fais pas je fais pas une fixation sur lui, Harry et Draco sont mes deux exequo en première place! ;P) merci Ela! PLEIN DE GROS BISOUS! ;)

**:Laska Malfoy:  
**tu le sauras dans ce chapitre... maiscomme c'est écrit dans le résumé à la fin de l'épilogue de Purgaorius, c'est une fille répondant au nom de Dray Jane Granger. Merci pour ta review! GROS BISOUS! et j'adore tes fics! (il faudrait que je commence celleHGSS!;D ) hihihihi

**:loli:  
**cool! ;) contente que t'aimes et contente de ressortir du lot! ;) merci pour ta review!

**:stephanie:  
**la voilà! merci, bisou!

**:deltaplane:  
**je vais essayer! ;) en tk jusqu'en septembre... si j'arrive jusque là... ce qui m'étonnerais, mais bon... on sait jamais! ;) aller à pluche! gros bisous!

**:Pauapu:  
**bientot, bientot, mais pas tout de suite! il rencontrera sa fille avant! ;)

**:Sev Snape:  
**Salut grande soeur! lol t'inquiéte je rigolais! ;) je suis même flâtée que tu me lises! sérieux! on le saura dans les chapitres à venir... du box... j'ai inventé ça! aller GROS BISOUS! ;)

**:Arwenajane:  
**pourquoi tu reviews sur le premier chapitre? j'espère que tu as lu le deuxième! ;) en tk merci ma grande! GROS BISOUS!

**:Lisalune:  
**Cool j'ai fait le changement pour Purgatorius! ;) ouais je sais mais je l'avais déjà employé dans une autre fic! je m'aurais sentieà court d'idées! lol est-ce que t'as vu Bob et Jay contre attaque? y'a une partie du film où c'est trop drôle, la journaliste lit de quoi qu'ils avaient écrit et elle dit à tout bout de champ 'explicitement censuré' ! c'est trop mourant! (tu vois le genre de film que j'écoute! lol) merci pour la fic que tu conseilles, j'irai la lire un de ses quatres, elle ne m'avait jamais attirée, mais vu que c'est toi qui m'en parle...

pour le pussy witch j'ai pas cherché loin! lol j'ai juste mis ce qui me passait par la tête pour un nom qui en dirait long sur l'établissement! lol

Ginny Dubois! oui! je trouve aussi je voulais faire de quoi pour ça... un OS de préférence NC-17! lol pour mon receuil... un jour... un jour... demain! lol nah je rigole, mais un jour...

Merci ma grande! je t'adore et j'ai adoré ton OS! je le dirais jamais assez souvent... surtout la passe des glaçons! hummmm sur le corps brûlant d'Harry! arg! 'bave' 'bave' MDR! et ce petit dernier que tu nous as fait! le string! MDR! aller, BISOUS!

**:Aleera:  
**salut toi! je t'ai envoyé le prologue! dis-moi ce que tu en penses! ;) et merci, ma chouette! GROS BISOUS!

**:Jorajho:  
**pas tout de suite, mais dans quelques chapitres! ;)

**:Isa:  
**voilà la SUITE E E EE E E EE E E E E e e e e e e ! ;) et qui a dit qu'Hermi était prof? ;) GROS BISOUS! et on s'revoit sur le tchat HRFRHO!

**:Rebecca-Black:**  
quel genre d'action tu voudrais? (j'ai tu mis action dans les catégories?) en tk je sais pas si il y a plus d'actions dans ce chapitre, mais tu m'en diras des nouvelles! ;) GROS BISOU!

**:Estelle01:  
**la voilà! à pluche! ;) bisou

**:tatacia:  
**alors le BBQ, il était comment? ;) pour le pussy witch t'es la deuxième à me fair ele compliment! (oui, oui je prends ça comme un compliment! lol) Draco-Dépréssif-Drogue, t'as choisi tes mots! lol aller soyez pas si triste! Il fallait bien que je fasse ça! ;P et puis ça dura pas! promis! Aller BISOUS! ;)

**:dragonia:  
**contente que tu ne te sois pas perdue dans mon monde! lol ;) aller, on s'dit un tit bonjour tout à l'heoure ;) GROS BISOUS!

**:sarouchka:  
**merci la voilà la suite! ;) bisou!

**:Gaelle Griffondor:  
**contente que ça te plaise... bisou! ;)

**:LunDer:  
**merci! ;) voilà la suite! gros bisous!

**:Me:  
**alors je te laisse aprécier! ;) bisou et merci pour ta review! ;)

**:Myamora Malfoy:  
**J'ai le grand plaisir de t'annoncer que c'est toi l'_heureuse élue de la 50ième review_!merci! ;) gros bisou et voilà la suite!

**:Nymphadora Burd:  
**la voilà! ;) et merci pour ta review! ;)

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Hello tout l'monde! ;)  
EdsV a passé le cap des **50 REVIEWS**! Trop cool! ;) merci les girlz and boyz (si y'en a...) !

merci ¤ Poupoux ¤ ! comme toujours! ;)

**_Enjoy_**

**

* * *

**

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Chapitre 3 : Je m'étais promis:.

« _Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire?_ » se demanda encore Draco.

Il préparait en ce moment ses valises. Il avait accepté le marché de ce vieux fou, mais il avait négocié trois années de sa vie, pas une de plus. Ensuite, Draco était allé voir son patron qui lui avait garanti sa place à son retour, c'était déjà ça.

Yoan n'était pas très content du geste qu'il avait posé, il n'avait pas arrêté de l'harceler avec ça hier. Depuis, Draco avait bloqué sa cheminée et sa porte. Son ami soutenait qu'il aurait dû attendre la cavalerie avant de faire quoi que se soit et ainsi, éviter de prendre la mauvaise décision. Il jurait qu'il n'aurait pas eu les 6 ans ni même une seule année d'emprisonnement, mais c'était trop tard. Le marché sorcier avait déjà été scellé à son arrivé.

La vérité était que Draco avait ressenti une drôle de sensation lorsque Dumbledore lui avait proposé un retour au pays. Il s'était promis de ne jamais y revenir, mais il trouvait la situation plus que séduisante.

Par contre, il craignait son retour au château, il avait le trac de se retrouver envahi par les souvenirs qu'il avait laissés derrière lui. Il soupira et répandit la poudre de dragon autour de ses valises mises en ordre au centre de son salon fantôme, avec tous les meubles recouverts de draps blancs. Il prit son portoloin qui serait activé dans une minutes ou deux et se plaça au milieu de ses bagages.

Il se sentit aspirer par le nombril, puis le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Un tourbillon de couleurs l'entoura avant de se sentir de nouveau sur le sol. C'était le hall d'entrée du magnifique château. Il était de nouveau à Poudlard.

« Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy, Maître Dumbledore a demandé à Poudy de vous prévenir que c'est le Professeur Rogue qui vous amènera jusqu'à vos appartements. Le Professeur Rogue se trouve dans sa classe... Poudy va s'occuper des malles de monsieur, » couina l'elfe de maison qui se trouvait devant lui.

Draco fit un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers les cachots et plus précisément, vers la salle de classe du Maître des Potions. En parcourant les couloirs, il se revit plusieurs années auparavant à errer ici et là, il se sentait malgré toutes les années passées, toujours chez lui.

La porte de la classe de potion était entrouverte, Draco entra et aperçut le Professeur Rogue à l'arrière devant un chaudron fumant. Il alla à sa rencontre.

« Professeur? »

Rogue se retourna et d'un coup de baguette éteignit le feu et vida le chaudron de son contenu.

« Monsieur Malfoy, » commença Rogue, puis avec un sourire Roguien ajouta, « Bienvenue... »

« Ouais, merci... » répondit Draco en faisant une grimace.

« Suis-moi, je vais te montrer tes appartements. »

Draco suivit son ancien professeur, ils allaient vers les quartiers de ce dernier qui se trouvaient près des dortoirs des Serpentards. L'homme s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une elfe de la nuit aux cheveux bleus.

« Mes appartements sont juste à côté, » lui dit le Professeur en pointant le tableau quelques mètres plus loin. « Ton mot de passe est _Pro Tempore_ et le mien est _Pro Studio et Labore_. »

Draco acquiesça, avant de suivre Rogue dans ses appartements. Il lui fit une petite visite guidée, ce n'était pas aussi spacieux que son ancien studio, mais ça serait suffisant. Il le remercia.

« Pour les dîners dans la Grande Salle, ils ne sont pas obligatoires pour toi, sauf le premier où Dumbledore te présentera aux élèves. Sinon tes repas se feront ici. À moins que tu ne préviennes avant. Que dirais-tu de déjeuner demain et on discutera de ton travail d'assistant ? »

« Pourquoi pas... »

« D'accord, alors midi dans mes quartiers? »

« Parfait. »

Le Maître des Potions partit et laissa Draco seul. Il alla à sa chambre et fit un tour rapide de ses meubles pour voir toutes ses affaires bien rangées dans les tiroirs. Tout était dans les tons de vert sombre et argent. Un grand lit à baldaquin se trouvait au centre de la chambre et une porte donnait à une salle de bain. Il décida qu'un bon bain lui ferait du bien et après il se coucherait, la journée avait été épuisante.

-oO§Oo-

Draco prononça le mot de passe et entra dans les quartiers de Rogue qui lisait un livre, assis dans un fauteuil de son salon.

« Bonjour, Draco, » salua-t-il en lassant de côté son livre et se levant pour aller vers le blond.

« 'jour, Professeur. »

« Appelle-moi Severus, je crois que le tutoiement est aussi de mise. Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Ça va juste faire bizarre les premières fois, mais je crois que je m'habituerais. »

« Très bien. Viens, on va manger et je vais t'expliquer ton travail d'assistant. »

Severus se dirigea vers la cuisine où deux couverts étaient placés, au centre de la table des plats étaient recouverts empêchant la nourriture de refroidir. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et Severus expliqua qu'au début Draco n'aurait qu'à corriger quelques copies, surveiller les élèves pendant les cours et préparer parfois les ingrédients avant les classes. Par la suite, des tâches supplémentaires pourraient se rajouter, mais en général son travail serait très léger... pour cette année.

Ils finirent le déjeuner et Draco s'apprêtait à partir. Severus ajouta avant qu'il parte:

« Il y a une réunion des Professeurs ce soir à 20h, viens me rejoindre vers 19h45, je serais dans ma classe. »

« D'accord. »

Draco sortit et rejoignit ses quartiers, il s'effondra sur le divan en face de sa cheminée. Il regarda les flammes dansées dans l'antre et en se demandant des centaines de fois ce qu'il faisait là.

Il fut surpris de ne pas avoir le mal du retour, il avait cru que les souvenirs allaient affluer dans son esprit sans cesse, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bien sûr, la première personne à qui il avait pensé en arrivant, avait été Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devenait ? Elle avait dû épouser Saint Potter et avoir des petits Potter en puissance, aussi agaçant que le père.

L'ancien Serpentard se gifla mentalement, il ne devait pas penser à eux, c'était se faire du mal pour rien. Qui avait dit que les Malfoys n'avaient pas de cœur ?

-oO§Oo-

19h45 – Salle de Classe de Potions.

Draco se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, attendant son ancien professeur qui prenait sa cape et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Durant le chemin, Severus lui expliqua que la réunion était surtout pour le présenter au personnel, en plus de quelques mises au point pour la rentrée.

« Draco, il faut que je te dise que Potter est le professeur des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, » lui dit Severus avec un soupçon de dégoût dans la voix.

« Quoi ? Et ça fait longtemps? »

« Quatre ans. »

« Alors cette foutu malédiction n'était pas vrai? » demanda Draco se référant à la légende urbaine comme quoi le poste de professeur des DCFM était maudit.

« Malheureusement, non. »

Severus ouvrit la porte de la salle des professeurs et entra avec Draco sur ses talons. Ils attendirent encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant que le Directeur Dumbledore et le Professeur Potter n'entrent dans la salle.

« Pardonner notre retard, on avait quelques petites choses à régler, » s'excusa Albus à l'ensemble des Professeurs, Harry s'installant sur une chaise à côté du Professeur McGonagall, une pile de feuilles dans les mains.« Bien... Pour commencer, j'aimerais vous présenter l'assistant du Professeur Rogue, Draco Malfoy, ancien Serpentard. Monsieur Malfoy? » demanda-t-il et Draco se leva pour saluer l'assemblé avant de se rasseoir. « Ensuite, Minerva, Harry te donnera la liste des nouveaux tout à l'heure... Voilà, j'ai fini, mais le Professeur Potter voudrait vous faire part de quelque chose. Harry? »

Harry se leva et prit place en avant, Dumbledore s'assoyant à la place libre, « Merci, Albus. Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai affiché sur le babillard une feuille pour tous ceux qui veulent aider pour chaque évènement de l'année comme les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, les bals de Noël ou de fin d'année, etc, » dit-il en changeant de feuilles dans ses mains, « Vous pourrez y inscrire vos noms. Ensuite, les Directeurs de maison, j'ai les feuilles pour les inscriptions au club de duel que le Professeur Rogue et moi-même avons le plaisir d'animer pour une deuxième année, il faudrait les afficher dans les salles communes. Voilà, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire! »

Albus se leva, « Merci, Harry. Bonne année tout le monde et en cas de problèmes, je suis là. Ça sera tout! »

Les Professeurs dans la pièce se levèrent et se dispersèrent; les directeurs de maison allèrent voir Harry pour les feuilles du club de duel, les professeurs qui voulaient aider durant les activités allèrent mettre leur nom sur la feuille du babillard et les autres sortirent pour rejoindre leurs quartiers.

Draco quant à lui, sortit de la salle le plus vite possible, mais Albus l'arrêta.

« Monsieur Malfoy, j'espère que vos appartements vous conviennent... »

Draco se retourna, « Ils sont petits, mais ça ira... Je voulais savoir, pour la paye? »

« Bien sûr! C'est la paye d'un professeur, payé directement sur ton compte à Gringotts toutes les semaines. »

« Bien, » répondit simplement Draco se retournant pour signaler que la conversation était finie, Albus le laissa partir.

-oO§Oo-

Rendu dans le hall d'entrée du château, Draco prit le couloir en direction de ses appartements. Il était fatigué et ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Du box! Il sentait ses nerfs prêts à craquer et malheureusement pour lui, le box n'était pas à l'horaire ce soir, alors il ne pensait qu'à la potion de sommeil pour dormir cette nuit et peut-être la passer tranquillement même avec son manque inévitable.

Il venait à peine de tourner le coin qu'il entendit la voix mielleuse de Potter derrière lui.

« Dray! »

Draco allait répliquer « _Depuis quand tu me donnes un surnom, Potter?_ », mais au moment où il se retournait pour lui faire face, une petite voix de fille répondit avant lui.

« Oncle Harry! »

Le spectacle devant ses yeux le laissa sans voix. Potter tenait dans ses bras une fillette d'environ dix ans qui répondait au prénom de Dray – avait conclu Draco. Elle avait deux tresses blondes et s'accrochait au cou de son 'oncle'. Draco eut le réflexe de se mettre plus en retrait dans le couloir, dans l'ombre d'une statue.

Harry se décolla de l'étreinte, « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ma puce? »

« Maman ne pouvait pas venir me porter demain, alors elle est venue tout à l'heure. J'ai une lettre pour toi! »

Harry la reposa à terre et la fillette fouilla dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière pour en ressortir une lettre cachetée qu'elle tendit à Harry.

« Je la lirais plus tard, » dit-il en la mettant dans sa propre poche et prenant la malle de la petite. « Aller, viens! Tu as faim? »

« Oui! On peut avoir du chocolat chaud à la menthe aussi? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire tout en prenant la main tendu d'Harry.

Draco eut un saut au cœur, du chocolat chaud à la menthe! La seule personne qu'il connaissait qui raffolait du chocolat chaud à la menthe, était Hermione Granger! Il ne put s'empêcher de les suivre, pour assouvir sa curiosité. Est-ce que c'était la fille d'Hermione? Il reconnaissait dans les gestes de la petite un certain côté familier.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie, » répliqua Harry la conduisant dans ses appartements dans l'allée des quartiers professoraux.

Le blond toujours sur leurs traces, les deux parlaient de la rentrée pour le lendemain. La petite avait hâte d'avoir son oncle Harry comme professeur et surtout de savoir dans quelle maison, elle allait être répartie. Dray avait une préférence pour la maison des Gryffondors, mais se voyait bien aller à Serdaigle.

« En autant que je n'aille pas à Serpentard, » dit-elle et Harry changea de sujet.

« Tu sais, j'ai une belle surprise pour toi, un cadeau pour ta rentrée! »

« Oui? » dit-elle enthousiaste.

Draco n'eut pas le loisir d'en entendre plus, ils entrèrent dans les appartements d'Harry et n'eut d'autre choix que de rebrousser chemin vers ses appartements.

-oO§Oo-

Harry déposa la malle dans l'entrée et alla dans la cuisine, la petite Dray se dirigea vers le salon et prit place dans le divan en face du foyer, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait dans ces appartements. Elle rendait souvent visite à son parrain et habituellement, ne venait pas pour une seule journée, sa mère très accaparée par son emploi.

« Voilà... Du bon chocolat à la menthe pour toi... Et pour moi, un bon chocolat chaud classique, » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Merci, » répondit poliment Dray prenant la tasse et soufflant sur le liquide fumant.

Après une gorgée, elle reposa sa tasse sur la table basse devant elle, « Alors? »

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son breuvage, « Pardon? »

« C'est quoi ma surprise? » demanda-t-elle avide de savoir ce qu'Harry allait lui offrir.

« Petite impatiente! Si tu me racontais comment la séparation s'est faite avec ta mère... »

Dray fit une moue déçue qu'Harry trouva irrésistible, « Bien... Mais je persiste à croire que maman ne supportera pas d'être loin de moi! »

Harry rit bien fort, Dray pouvait passer du mode enfant de 5 ans au mode adulte de 20 ans en moins de deux minutes, « Et toi? Tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'ennuyer? »

La petite blonde reprit sa tasse, « Oh si! Mais pas autant que maman va s'ennuyer de moi! » dit-elle avant de reprendre une petite gorgée de chocolat.

« _Tiens, tu me fais penser à quelqu'un,_ » pensa Harry fixant les yeux gris typiquement Malfoy de la petite. « Et bien, ma surprise te permettra de ne pas trop t'ennuyer de ta maman... »

Harry se leva et Dray le suivit avec ses yeux brillants d'anticipation. Il alla dans la chambre d'à côté et en ressortit avec une cage contenant un magnifique hibou postier dans les tons chaud caramel et brun. La chouette hulula de plaisir de rencontrer sa future propriétaire qui elle s'était mise debout et sautillait à côté d'Harry.

« Oh Merlin! Elle est à moi? »

« Tu l'aimes? »

« Oh oui! Merci, oncle Harry! » cria-t-elle en sautant au cou de l'adulte, lui donnant des bisous sur les joues.

« Ça me fait plaisir, ma puce, » dit-il en retour, la serrant fort dans ses bras.

C'était fou comme il aimait cet enfant depuis le jour où elle avait ouvert les yeux pour le regarder pour la première fois dans les bras de sa mère à Ste Mangouste.

-oO§Oo-

_Wendy Malfoy_


	4. Ma fille

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.

**:RAR:  
:Rebecca-Black:  
**lol ouais il l'est... un peu! lol ;) aller gros bisou!

**:Elizabeth Moonstone:  
**trop de questions! trop de questions! lol je peux pas répondre! bah seulement à une... oui, Harry l'adore sa puce... faut pas oublier qu'il est là et à était là pour elle et Hermione dès sa naissance (et avant!) alors oui, il se sent un peu paternel avec elle... je vois pas Harry en éternel célibataire, promis on l'voit plus dans les prochains chapitres... je fais des notes à moi-même! ;) gros bisous!

**:Laska Malfoy:  
**ouais, il est pas assez con pour ne pas voir ça! bon, il ne sait pas encore son nom de famille, mais dès qu'il le saura... bon, je te laisse lire le chapitre sinon je vais tout te dire avant! lol gros bisou!

**:loli:  
**alors je te laisse découvrir ça avec ce chapitre! ;) bisous!

**:ayuluna:  
**plus long? heu je sais pas! lol ça dépend de l'inspiration que j'ai mais je te promets de faire un gros effort pour le chapitre 6 et les suivant... et oui, le 5ième est déjà écrit alors je peux pas (ou peut-être! lol je verrais) le changer beaucoup... aller, voilà le nouveau chap! bonne lecture! Gros Bisou! ;)

**:Dunky Funny:  
**trop cool le pseudo! ;) oui, mais... arg! je dis rien.. il faut lire! lol;) Gros Bisou!

**:Elaviel:  
**en fait, j'en quelques-uns à te donner... y'a Winnie, Winzie, Windy...alors je peux toujours te donner un zolie surnom? lol ;) ouais je travaille là-dessus! Mais disons qu'Harry est un meilleur diplomate que Ron! j'ai hâte de le revoir lui! tiens, tiens... _idée_,_ idée_! lol aller GROS BISOU! ;)

**:El Diablo:  
**un gars? j'en serais toute retournée! lol ;) la voilà la suite! ;) Bisous!

**:Jorajho:  
**allo toi! ouais, j'ai hâte d'écrire des scènes de cours! ;) j'ai pas encore écrit ça! j'ai tellement à faire quand j'y pense! c'est trop cool de pouvoir écrire et de ne pas avoir à chercher comme une malade pour! lol aller bonne lecture! ;)

**:Always Hope:  
**et bien merci! ;) et bien tu l'as dans ce chapitre! ;) bisou!

**:dragonia:  
**c'est tout dans ce chapitre! heu... peut-être pas... mais en partie le reste c'est dans l'autre! ;) aller à pluche and may the force be with you too! ;) Gros Bisous!

**:Nymphadora Burd:  
**non, moi je traduis la suite _Mission: Get Hermione Laid Again_! c'est Siryanne qui a traduit GHL maisla fica été flushée du site (et je demande bien pourquoi... LOL) elle la remet dans pas long sur HPfanfiction et moi je finis bientôt la trad et donc sera posté aussi sur HPfanfiction... ;) je sais pas où j'ai trouvé ça poupy! ça sonnait bien... lol gros bisous! ;)

**:Aleera:  
**voilà la suite! ;) on s'revoit later! Bisous!

**:Myamora Malfoy:  
**lol aller, voilà la suite! ;) Bisous!

**:Sam Malefoy:  
**merci! ;) voilà la suite... comme à chaque dimanche! lol Bisous!

**:Estelle01:  
**alors je te fais plus attendre, merci pour la review! super zentil ça me fait toujours plaisir! ;) Bisous!

**:Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell:  
**à tous les dimanches la suite! ;) merci de reviewer! Bisous! ;)

**:Sarouchka:  
**moi aussi! lol mais j'y travaille, on va laisse un peu le temps à Dray de s'habituer à son nouveau statut de papounet! ;) aller bisouilles!

**:Noiram:  
**Ta review m'a fait presque pleurer! C'était trop GENTIL! merci! merci beaucoup! ;) Pleins de Bisouilles pour toi! et voilà la suite! ;) et ne t'inquiète pas... je sais pas c'est quoi la limite pour les reviews, mais mets-en autant que tu voudras, ça fait toujours extrêmement PLAISIR! ;)

**:Lisalune:  
**ah oui! j'avoue! je suis coupable d'avoir inondé mon clavier de bave! LOL à quand le prochain OS fait par Miss Lisalune? ;)  
pour la paye, j'ai improvisé! lol en fait, c'était pour Dumby un truc de diversion... et on se demande bien pourquoi? lol ah il a ce sens du parfait timing notre cher sorcier à longue barbe! ;) aller BISOUS! et j'adore les jumeaux, en passant! ;)

**:LunDer:  
**à l'heure! ouais, en fait un peu de retard mais il est là dimanche! lol bonne lecture! ;)

**:deltaplane:  
**dans une couple de chapitre... c'est pas pour tout de suite! mais j'y travaille et tu sauras pourquoi... Harry est très important là-dedans... bisous! et merci! ;)

**:tatacia:  
**hé! je tiens mes promesses d'update à chaque dimanche! lol yes! c'est voulu! sinon ça serait trop facile pour le blond de dire 'c'est pas ma fille!' j'ai fait exprès pour qu'elle lui ressemble au max... mais avec son côté Hermy! ;) pour la menace je la prends... mais... c'est pas tout de suite! -aïe! pas la casserole!- lol aller bisouilles! ;)

**:Xs Malfoy:  
**lol je sais, j'étais d'humeur Serpentard à cette époque (quand j'ai pensé à cette histoire!) mais il va lui arriver de bonne chose aussi! ;) bisous!

**:Arwenajane:  
**salut toi! voilà la suite! ;) Bisouilles!

**:elliotnaiss:  
**merci et voilà la suite! ;) bisou età pluche!

**:babydior100:  
**la voilà! et merci de prendre le temps pour un tit mot! ;) bisou!

**:l'ange des enfers:  
**pour tes questions, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre! alors je te laisse lire! ;) bisous!

**:Isa-Syn:  
**oups! dsl! lol alors je te dois 100$ ;) j'aime pas la rapidité! sinon j'aurais fais trois chapitre et c'est fini! nah! j'aime vous faire languir! niark niark! ;) bisouilles et à pluche!

**:Enora Black:  
**et bien merci! ;)

**:Poupoux:  
**honte à toi ne n'avoir pas reviewé avant! lol ben non! je garde tes zentilles remarques lors du beta-reading! ;) je sais que tu apprécies! ;) gros bisous à toi aussi ma puce! ;)

**:Gaelle Griffondor:  
**cool! ;)

**:draco-tu-es-a-moi:  
**la voilà! t'es chanceuse! pas beaucoup de temps à attendre! ;)

**et voilà 3h35 heure de l'est (plus 6h pour la France!) alors c'est le temps de cliquer sur 'save changes' et ensuite de updater! ;)**

**.:Note de la Béta:.  
**Saute partout avec son nouveau tee-shirt avec écrit dessus "L'erreur de sa vie, c'est pas de la mie!" lol  
Allez bonne lecture à tous, et reviewer sinon vous aurez à faire à moi ! -:- La torture ne me fait pas peur -:-

**¤ Poupoux ¤**

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Je dois dire un GROS MERCI plein d'émotions! Plus de 30 reviews pour le troisième chapitre! c'est trop GÉANT! ;)  
alooors, merci pour vos messages tout zentil! GROS BISOUS! (dommage qu'on n'est pas de smiley ici pour ça!)

merci ¤ Poupoux ¤ ! comme toujours! ;)

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Chapitre 4 : Ma fille:. 

Draco se trouvait à la table des Professeurs, tapant du pied à un rythme qui stressait de plus en plus Severus. Mais le pire pour le Maître des Potions était assurément le tapage des doigts sur la table ou le_ twistage_ de la nappe de la table par son assistant. Et que dire du teint plus que maladif de ce dernier? Il était plus pâle encore que Severus et avec ses yeux cernés, on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

Et pour cause, Draco Malfoy avait pensé à la petite Dray toute la nuit. Il avait fait les cents pas depuis ce matin dans son salon en attendant que l'heure du dîner daigne arriver. Il avait hâte de se voir confirmer (ou infirmer) ses doutes face au nom de la fillette.

Voilà! Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent enfin et Draco retint inconsciemment son souffle pendant l'entrée les jeunes de premières années. Il l'aperçut derrière une petite chinoise aux cheveux noirs. Les yeux gris de Dray se posèrent sur la table professorale et Draco suivit son regard lorsqu'elle fit un magnifique sourire, c'était le sourire d'Hermione, il ne pouvait en douter.

Potter! C'était lui qu'elle fixait, elle lui souriait et Draco sentit une colère montée en lui. Étrangement, il aurait voulu être à la place de Potter. Il en revenait toujours au même point, il enviait Harry _Saint_ Potter.

Draco reporta son attention sur Dumbledore qui faisait son éternel discours de la rentrée, mais son regard dévia vers la petite tête blonde un instant après.

« La forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite et pour de bonnes raisons... Maintenant, j'aimerais vous présenter le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue: Monsieur Draco Malfoy, » dit-il.

Si Severus ne lui avait pas donné un coup de coude, Draco ne se serait pas levé. Il salua vaguement la salle et reprit sa place sur sa chaise. De l'autre côté de Rogue, Harry n'avait rien manqué de son comportement étrange et il savait parfaitement _qui_ en était la cause.

Puis, McGonagall donna les instructions à propos de la répartition aux jeunes. Elle alla chercher le Choixpeau et le déposa sur le tabouret qui venait d'apparaître juste en face de la table principale. Après avoir chanté la chanson de début d'année, le silence se fit et McGonagall déroula le parchemin où les noms des futurs Serdaigles, Poufsouffles, Serpentards et Gryffondors étaient inscrits.

« Bradley, Jason, » commença-t-elle et un garçon aux cheveux noirs s'avança pour prendre place sur le tabouret, le Choixpeau sur la tête.

« SERDAIGLE! » cria le Choixpeau et le gamin se dirigea vers la table de ceux qui applaudissaient pour l'accueillir.

« _Le prochain McGo! ALLEZ!_ » grogna mentalement Draco.

« Evans, Diane. »

« _Allez, foutu Choixpeau! Mets-la n'importe où qu'on avance_! » pensa impatiemment Draco.

« GRYFFONDOR! »

« Flint, Mathias. »

« SERPENTARD! »

« _C'était à prévoir, le fils de Marcus lui ressemble beaucoup... NEXT!_ »

« Granger, Dray. »

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. C'était la fille d'Hermione... et par déduction plutôt simple, la sienne! Aucun doute là-dessus! Elle avait ses cheveux blonds, mais un ton plus foncé que les siens ainsi que ses yeux gris avec l'étincelle malicieuse des Malfoys. Dray s'approcha du tabouret et s'y assit, puis McGonagall lui déposa le chapeau rapiécé sur la tête. Elle entendit une voix dans sa tête.

« Humm, la nouvelle Granger... je vois que ta mère t'as transmis les qualités d'une étudiante studieuse et assoiffée de connaissance... mais ton père... »

« Je ne le connais pas, » coupa Dray doucement.

« Non, bien sûr... mais tes gènes dominants viennent de lui... même au fond de ton âme, tu _es_ ce qu'il est... et j'ai fait mon choix... »

« SERPENTARD! » hurla-t-il au reste de la salle.

Dray sembla déçue par la décision, mais n'en montra aucun signe et alla rejoindre la table des Vert et Argent, sa nouvelle maison. Harry ne la quitta pas des yeux et quand elle croisa son regard, il lui sourit et elle fit l'effort de lui sourire en retour.

« _C'est MA fille..._ » se dit Draco, les yeux la fixant, ne pouvant pas encore croire que ce qu'il vivait était bien réel.

Par contre, une fierté plus que grande l'emplissait. Dray était une Serpentard! Tout comme lui. Même malgré son absence dans son éducation, la petite avait hérité son caractère et ça, même Potter ne pourrait jamais le lui enlever.

Il ne suivit pas le reste de la répartition ni même le reste du repas qu'il ne toucha qu'à peine.

« Je demanderais aux Préfets de chaque maison de montrer le chemin aux premières années! Merci et bon début des cours demain! » dit Dumbledore.

Cette phrase réveilla Draco. Il scruta la Grande Salle à la recherche d'une tête blonde, mais elle n'y était plus. Il se tourna vers la place de Potter et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà parti lui aussi. Il avait été dans ses pensées trop longtemps. Même Severus n'était plus là, il avait sûrement pris la porte sur le côté utilisée par les professeurs.

Draco sortit par cette porte aussi. Il arriva dans le hall du château et il l'aperçut. La petite Dray était sur un banc près des fenêtres donnant sur le parc et Harry se tenait à ses côtés, un bras autour de ses épaules. La nouvelle Serpentard pleurait silencieusement et Harry tentait de la réconforter et lui vantait les qualités d'un bon Serpentard. Draco prit la décision de s'approcher d'eux sans vraiment y penser – chose étrange pour lui – et suivit seulement son instinct.

« Tu sais, Dray, j'aurais pu très bien aller à Serpentard, » lui dit-il et Dray releva la tête.

« Mais pourquoi tu es allé à Gryffondor? »

Draco toussota pour signaler sa présence, « Est-ce que ça va? »

Harry le regarda surpris et amusé à la fois, « Draco, je te présente Dray Granger, elle a un peu peur d'aller dans sa nouvelle maison. » Harry se tourna vers Dray, « Dray, je te présente l'assistant du Professeur Rogue, Draco Malfoy... Il était à Serpentard... autrefois. »

« C'est vrai? » demanda-t-elle et Draco hocha de la tête.

« Tu crois que tu peux la ramener à son dortoir? J'ai des cours à préparer... Tu pourrais par la même occasion la rassurer? »

« Ça va, je m'en occupe. »

Harry regarda Dray qui semblait effrayer à l'idée qu'Harry la laisse, « Ne t'en fais pas, ma puce, Draco serait là pour te conduire et si tu as des questions, il sera mieux placé que moi pour te répondre. »

Il la serra dans ses bras avant de se lever en même temps qu'elle et de la regarder marcher aux côtés de son père vers la direction des cachots pour rejoindre les dortoirs des Serpentards.

Draco se retourna en bas des marches, « Il faudra discuter, Potter. »

Harry sourit et lui fit un signe de la tête.

-oO§Oo-

Se sentant un peu – beaucoup – mal à l'aise, Draco resta silencieux pendant le chemin. En fait, il le resta seulement cinq minutes, Dray le bombarda de questions de comment se passait les cours en général à depuis quand il était ici et qu'est-ce qu'il l'amenait ici en tant qu'assistant du Maître des Potions.

« J'ai eu quelques démêlés avec les autorités, aux États-unis, » répondit-il vaguement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de mentir à la petite Dray. Elle avait ce même contrôle sur lui que sa mère en avait à l'époque.

« AUX ÉTATS-UNIS? Wow, » souffla la blonde. « Maman n'a pas beaucoup le temps de voyager, mais moi j'adore aller partout dans le monde! »

« Et où es-tu allé? » demanda-t-il curieux de savoir si elle avait déjà voyagé 'partout dans le monde'.

« Et bien, je suis allée voir le frère d'oncle Ron en Égypte. C'était à couper le souffle! Et avec oncle Harry quand j'étais plus petite, je le suivais souvent dans ses tournés en Amérique du sud, en Nouvelle-Zélande et aussi au Japon... et je suis déjà allé au Canada pour voir ma tante Ginny quand elle habitait à Vancouver! » énuméra Dray.

« _Putain de merde!_ » souffla mentalement Draco, se retenant pour ne pas le dire tout haut. « Protaburiem, » dit-il finalement arrivé devant le tableau à l'entrée de l'antre des serpents, qui pivota. « Te voilà rendue... S'il te reste des questions sans réponses, tu peux revenir me voir, » dit-il avec amusement.

Dray lui sourit pour le remercier et entra dans son nouveau chez soi. Draco attendit que le tableau se remette à sa place pour partir vers ses quartiers. Mais juste avant d'entrer dans son salon, il alla devant le tableau des appartements de Severus.

Il cogna pour s'annoncer, il se doutait bien que son ancien professeur n'était pas encore au lit, mais à cette heure-ci c'était un minimum de politesse.

Le tableau glissa sur le côté, « Draco? »

« Est-ce que vous saviez? » demanda simplement Draco.

Severus lui céda le passage pour l'inviter à l'intérieur. Draco entra et s'effondra dans le divan trois places au milieu du salon.

« Oui, je savais, mais je croyais que tu étais au courant, » répondit avec franchise Severus.

« Je l'étais, » grogna Draco. « Disons seulement que la soirée où je l'ai appris, j'ai pas tout à fait compris cela... Je suis stupide! » dit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Désolé, avoir su... »

« Avoir su, je ne serais pas là! » cria Draco en se levant. « Dumbledore le savait, j'en suis sûr! Ce vieux fou sait toujours tout et s'organise toujours pour que les choses bougent de la manière qu'il veut... on n'est que des putains de marionnettes pour lui! » dit-il en colère.

« Tu peux toujours partir, je n'ai pas un besoin _urgent_ d'un assistant, » proposa Severus.

« C'est pas ça le problème, » il se rassit lourdement dans le divan, la tête dans ses mains, et laissa le silence le submerger. Puis, releva finalement sa tête blonde avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles, « Elle est superbe! Je veux dire, elle me ressemble, mais a tous ces petits détails comme la bouche d'Hermione ou le ton Miss Je-Sais-Tout d'Hermione et la manière qu'elle a de réciter _L'Histoire de Poudlard_... Je l'adore, Severus... Je l'ai côtoyé que quelques minutes et je l'adore! »

« Que comptes-tu faire? Je suppose qu'elle ne connaît pas ton existence... »

« Sûrement pas! Je vais d'abord demander des explications à Potter, je verrai par la suite... » Il hésita un peu, mais se lança tout de même, « Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Hermione? »

« C'est une grande médicomage, elle travaille un peu partout, à Ste-Mangouste, à Berry Charm University, et parfois, elle vient ici... je l'aide dans ses recherches quelque fois... rarement. Elle vient surtout pour utiliser ma bibliothèque et mon laboratoire. »

Draco hocha de la tête. Il se leva et remercia Severus avant de sortir et de prendre la direction de ses quartiers. Après une bonne douche chaude, il se coucha. Il était entre ses draps, mais ses yeux refusaient de se fermer. Il avait tellement de questions qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Il devait faire un plan d'attaque au cas où Potter ne voudrait pas lui répondre. Après tout, pourquoi son ennemi voudrait lui donner des détails à propos de son amie – celle qu'il avait assurément fait souffrir.

-oO§Oo-

Du côté d'un certain brun aux yeux émeraude, une certaine tranquillité régnait, malgré ce qu'il avait fait quelques heures auparavant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ça. Il avait misé haut en laissant Malfoy reconduire sa fille dans son dortoir. Mais tous les détails durant le dîner l'avaient en quelque sorte rassuré.

Si Malfoy avait eu des mauvaises intentions, il n'aurait pas réagit de cette façon. Pendant une fraction de seconde, au moment où le choixpeau avait annoncé la maison d'appartenance de Dray, il avait lu de la fierté sur le visage de Malfoy, une fierté paternel et ça, ça l'avait convaincu – et puis, depuis quand Draco Malfoy laissait apparaître autre chose qu'un calme froid sur son visage?

Seulement, il y avait un petit accro... Hermione.

Étant son meilleur ami, parrain de sa fille et pratiquement son frère, il se devait de communiquer à Hermione le retour de Malfoy. Sauf que... il ne pouvait pas... pas encore, il devait placer d'abord, une base entre les deux blonds.

Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle Malfoy l'abandonna, il devait attendre... Jamais ses instincts ne lui avaient fait défaut.

-oO§Oo-

_Wendy Malfoy_


	5. Ce que j'ai perdu

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.

**:RAR:  
:dragonia:  
**non, c'est vrai... alors je séche tes larmes! ;D et pour Mione, on verra bien! ;P aller gros bisous!

**:faby fan:  
**la conv entre Draco et Harry est dans ce chapitre... mais Hermione c'est pas pour tout de suite... peut-être dans 2 chapitres... et j'en dis pas plus! ;D aller, bonne lecture! bisous!

**:Elizabeth Moonstone:  
**ouais, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher! heu... non, elle a été élevée avec sa mère quand même, lol... et pour le reste... dans les prochains chapitres! ;D (je suis terriblement en retard pour la lecture de tes fics! mais t'inquiète je l'fais dès que je peux! ;D) gros bisous!

**:Pauapu:  
**;D merci! gros bisous! (yé! j'ai fait trois mots aussi! lol)

**:Isa-Syn ex US Hermy:  
**la voilà! pleins de bisouilles ! et bonne vacances, ma chanceuse qui est en grèce! ;)

**:Nymphadora Burd:  
**ouais, y'en a une suite à GHL! ;P Fervesco l'a finit y'a pas longtemps... et sinon pour tes questions, je ne peux pas y répondre! désolée! ;) gros bisous!

**:Sam Malefoy:  
**J'ai fait mon possible... je poste dès que je finis mes rars, j'espère que je vais pas te rater! sinon il sera toujours là à ton retour! ;) bisouilles!

**:LunDer:  
**merci et voilà la suite! ;) bisous!

**:elliotnaiss:  
**lol désolée! c'est mon côté serpentard qui ressort (même si j'ai été répartie à Gryffondor sur le site officiel du film!) sinon bonne lecture du nouveau chap! bisouilles!

**:Me:  
**merci! j'essaie du mieux que je peux de rendre ça bien! ;) à pluche! bisous!

**:Eileen Ana:  
**merci pour la review! ;) bisou!

**:deltaplane:  
**ah non! j'espère que tu lâcheras pas pour ça! -snif- -snif- aller ça va être plus amusant bientôt! ;) gros bisous!

**:Elaviel:  
**ouais! le live c'est plus génial! ;) je sais que c'est énorme! j'ai jamais autant plané! ;) à pluche! GROS BISOUS!

**:Jorajho:  
**bientôt! ;) je sais, on va la revoir dans le prochain chap! (que je dois envoyer au plus criss à poupoux! lol) sinon voilà la suite! BISOUS!

**:johanna:  
**la voilà! la voilà! pas de panique! lol bonne lecture! bisouilles!

**:lilou the phoenix:  
**merci pour la review! et la voilà ! à plus! bisous!

**:ayuluna:  
**pleins de surprises! PLEINS! lol tu verras en temps et lieu! -'suis mézante!- aller bonne lecture! GROS BISOUS! ;)

**:Lisalune:  
**ah non! 'faut pas! mais j'avoue que je l'serais aussi! mais en faite, j'y crois pas encore! c'est trop inexplicable! lol je sais je suis quétaine! mais j'adore l'être! lol voilà le nouveau chap alors régale-toi! ;) (merci pour les tits mots sur mon t'chat! si tu veux le mettre sur ton site tu me l'diras, je te donne le lien, c'est gratos!) à pluche! ;) GROS BISOUS!

**:Rebecca-Black:  
**ça va venir! ça va venir! et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec : '_Vive le sexy Draco!_' lol bisouilles! ;)

**:Princess Mononoke San:  
**la voilà, mais pour Mione il faudra attendre un peu plus! ;) bisous!

**:Laska Malfoy:  
**et non, pas tout de suite pour Mione... mais on va la revoir dans le prochain chapitre... ;) pleins de bisouilles!

**:stephanie:  
**et voilà! ;) bisous!

**:Enora Black:  
**alors la voilà la suite! ;) ouais, je fais dans le changement sans préavis! lol attention je peux devenir assez instable! ;P bisous!

**:Arwenajane:  
**Et voilà, elle t'attend à ton retour! j'espère que ça s'est bien passé dans le purgatoire! lol GROS BISOUS! ;)

**:Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell:  
**Hé! je sais presque ton nick par coeur! c'est bien ça! ;) voilà la suite! bisous!

**:tatacia:  
**lol moi aussi! ;P j'y peux rien c'est son nom! ;) et sinon les plaintes sont à faire à Hermione! pfff c'était quoi l'idée de l'appeler comme ça! LOL ;) aller bonne lecture! GROS BISOUS!

**:sarouchka:  
**exceptionnellement, là (samedi) mais sinon c'est à tous les dimanches! et oui! ;) voilà la suite alors bonne lecture! ;) bisous!

**:Aleera la femme de Dracula:  
**merci, ma chouette! je t'envoie la correction de tu-sais-quoi! ;) pleins de bisouilles! ;)

**et voilà! enfin prête pour updater! mais ne prenez pas l'habitude des Samedis, c'est exceptionnel pour cette semaine! ;P**

**.:Note de la Béta:.  
**Bonne lecture à tous, vous n'allez pas être déçu !

¤ Poupoux ¤

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Attendez... load... load... load... **_112 reviews _**! C'est vrai? mais c'est méga géant hyper trop cool! J'ai déjà dit que je vous aimais? si? non? et bien, je le REDIS : JE VOUS AIME!

-:-fais un hyper de GROS CÂLIN à ses lecteurs/lectrices-:-

merci ¤ Poupoux ¤ ! comme toujours! ;)

**_Enjoy_****

* * *

**

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Chapitre 5 : Ce que j'ai perdu:.

« Potter! »

Harry se retourna vers le son de la voix glaciale qui venait de l'appeler. Il allait vers ses quartiers les bras chargés des livres de son cours ainsi que des copies des devoirs d'été de ses cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années.

« Malfoy, » salua-t-il en souvenir du bon temps, puis reprit sa marche. « Tu viens prendre une tasse de thé chez moi? »

« Pourquoi pas, » répondit Draco sans plus ample cérémonie.

Il se contenta de le suivre côte à côte. Le trajet se fit en silence. Harry jetait de temps en temps des regards en biais pour tenter de savoir ou deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ancien ennemi – pas qu'il ne le soit plus, mais ils n'étaient plus au temps de leur scolarité. Draco, de son côté, savait exactement ce qu'Harry tentait de faire, il pouvait sentir une légère intrusion en lui, et pour cette raison, en bon occlument et en bon Malfoy, il garda un visage impassible et froid et son esprit extrêmement fermé. Il ne voulait pas laisser le moindre soupçon apparent de la bataille qui le tiraillait à l'intérieur.

Harry prononça son mot de passe au tableau gardien de l'entrée de ses appartements. Il pénétra dans sa demeure et Draco le suivit. Le brun traversa le salon et alla dans son bureau où il déposa sa charge et revint dans le salon où Draco se tenait debout et regardait dédaigneusement autour de lui.

Le Professeur Potter s'avança vers lui tranquillement et sans dire un mot, il balança son poing dans la figure du blond qui vacilla sous le choc et se retrouva sur le sol, une main sur sa mâchoire endolorie. Draco leva ses yeux gris vers Harry qui se massait la main utilisée pour l'attaque.

« Je suppose que je le méritais, » répondit simplement Draco – sans aucune colère – se relevant, il aurait voulu le faire depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence de sa fille.

« Pleinement ! »

« Comment va Hermione? » demanda Draco avec un faible espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de la femme qui avait le plus compter à ses yeux.

« Ne joue pas le con ! » répondit aigrement Harry, prenant place dans son fauteuil de cuir maron.

« J'aurais juste voulu savoir... »

« Savoir quoi? » le coupa Harry, « Elle te croit mort! Comment crois-tu qu'elle soit? Oh bien sûr, elle va beaucoup mieux qu'au début... »

Draco se laissa tomber sur le grand divan en face du brun. « Je suis désolé... Tout ça n'est qu'un foutu malentendu, » soupira Draco de la tristesse dans la voix.

Harry scruta l'homme assit en face de lui, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, « Si tu me racontais, » finit-il par dire, un tantinet agacé de devoir poser la question pour que Draco lui réponde.

« Le soir du bal, Pansy n'arrêtait pas de m'harceler avec ses histoires à la con comme quoi Hermione me jouait dans l'dos avec toi... »

Harry soupira découragé, « Et toi, l'idiot de service, a mordu à l'hameçon? »

« Ça va, okay! Je sais que j'ai pas été très intelligent ce soir-là... »

« Nooon, c'est vrai? » demanda Harry avec beaucoup de sarcasme dans le ton de sa voix.

Draco ne porta pas attention à l'intervention d'Harry, « _Mais_ avec tout l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité, disons que le doute s'est facilement installé dans mon esprit. »

Harry gigota inconfortablement dans son siège, se souvenant précisément que c'était en partie de sa faute si Draco avait un peu _beaucoup_ trop bu cette soirée-là.

« De toute façon, pour en faire une histoire courte, j'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net – et aussi faire ravaler à cette garce ses propos – et j'ai écouté à la porte de la salle où toi et Hermione discutait. J'ai compris tout de travers votre conversation et cru que c'était toi, le père de l'enfant qu'Hermione attendait... »

« Pauvre ABRUTI ! T'as jamais fait le lien que toi et Herm aviez couché ensemble quelques fois sans sort de protection? » demanda Harry très concerné et presque en colère.

« T'es pas obligé de m'insulter, Potter! »

« AU CONTRAIRE! » l'engueula Harry qui s'était relevé sur le fauteuil. « Est-ce que tu sais seulement combien tu as fait souffrir Mione? Pourquoi t'es pas venu nous voir pour avoir au moins une explication? »

Draco sembla mortifié, mais Harry voyait qu'il faisait son possible pour garder un minimum de contrôle sur sa rage, « Écoute, c'est _fait_, OKAY? C'est trop tard! Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais! Mais je PEUX pas! »

La sincérité du blond était évidente aux yeux d'Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. La douleur et la peine qu'il avait causé à Hermione, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, avait été trop grande. Combien d'heures, de jours, de semaines, lui et Ron avait-il consolé une Mione perdue et désemparée, mais par-dessus tout, enceinte et seule? Ils avaient arrêté de les calculer.

Elle n'était pas restée seule, mais avec la disparition plutôt étrange de Draco, l'amour de sa vie, c'était comme si. Hermione n'avait pas vouloir croire en la simple possibilité que Draco l'avait abandonnée, elle avait préféré croire qu'il avait été enlevé par des Mangemorts révoltés par la traîtrise du fils du bras droit du Lord des Ténébres. Et au final, Hermione avait cru que Draco avait été tué.

En effet, tout portait à croire à sa mort; les hiboux postaux ne pouvait pas le trouver et revenait avec les lettres qu'elle avait envoyées pour tenter de le localiser. Draco s'était porté incartable, même Dumbledore n'avait pu aider la brune dans ses recherches.

« Dray est ma fille, n'est-ce pas? » demanda finalement Draco avec hésitation, coupant le flot de souvenirs dans la tête d'Harry.

Les émeraudes le regardèrent un instant et Harry s'adossa dans le fond du sofa. « Ce n'est pas évident? » demanda-t-il en retour, sa voix radoucie à l'évocation de sa filleule – il y avait même une once de malice dans le ton.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'elle sait qui est son père? »

« Non, » répondit simplement Harry, puis continua, « Hermione pensait que ça pouvait devenir dangereux si quelqu'un venait à apprendre l'existence de la dernière Malfoy... à cette époque-là... Alors, elle a cru bon d'_effacer_ cette partie de sa vie. Seul son prénom et sa ressemblance frappante reste le lien avec toi. »

Les deux hommes se turent un moment. Draco fixait le vide devant lui et Harry le regardait, cherchant quelque chose dans son attitude qui pouvait le trahir sur des mauvaises intentions ou quelque chose...

« Écoute, _Draco_, » Harry fit l'effort de l'appeler par son prénom, « je ne permettrais pas que tu leur fasses du mal d'aucune sorte. »

Draco le regarda offusqué, « Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que je veux? »

Harry ne répondit pas et Draco reprit la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient dans le foyer.

« Comment tu la trouves? »

Le blond reporta son regard sur Harry et le dévisagea, puis voyant qu'il ne faisait que demander sans aucune arrière pensée, mais seulement pour connaître son opinion, il répondit, « Elle est super... J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est ma fille... Hermione a fait du bon boulot. »

« Oui, mais il faut croire que les gènes sont plus fort pour certaines choses, » dit Harry presque en rigolant. « Comment trouve-t-elle sa maison? »

« Je crois qu'elle s'y fait... C'est pas si mal, tu sais. »

« Si tu l'dis, » répliqua Harry pas très convaincu. « Du moins, je l'espère... mais je dois avouer que ce n'est plus comme de notre temps... »

-oOo-

Après une tasse de thé terminée et quelques souvenirs évoqués, on frappa à la porte et Harry se leva pour répondre. Une tête blonde apparut et des petits bras fins d'accrochèrent à sa taille.

« Hé! Comment ça va, ma grande? » demanda-t-il à la petite Seprentard. « Le vert et argent te va super bien, » dit-il en prenant Dray dans ses bras.

Draco était venu les rejoindre et regardait la scène de loin, un peu de jalousie dans l'éclat de ses yeux gris.

Dray le remarqua et bougea pour qu'Harry la pose à terre. Avec une jolie teinte rosée, elle salua son père, « Monsieur Malfoy! Bonsoir! »

« Bonjour, Miss Granger. »

« Chérie, ça te dérangerait si Draco reste pour le dîner? »

Un sourire apparut aux lèvres de la jeune fille, « C'est vrai, vous restez pour dîner? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Draco en lançant un regard d'incompréhension à Harry.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Pourquoi Harry les poussaient-ils à se côtoyer? Il l'avait fait la soirée de la rentrée et maintenant ce dîner. Draco aurait cru qu'au contraire, il aurait tout fait pour qu'il n'approche pas sa fille.

« Parfait! Passons dans la salle à manger, Dobby ne devrait pas tarder, » s'exclama Harry en passant entre Dray et Draco.

Dray passa devant Draco sur les talons de son parrain. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une joie l'avait englobée lorsque Harry lui avait fait part de la présence de Draco au dîner. Elle se sentait bien en sa présence, quelque chose de réconfortant qu'elle ne pouvait décrire et encore moins expliquer. Comme s'il faisait partie de sa famille. Non, plus que ça... comme s'il était une partie du tableau qui lui manquait.

Pour sa part, Draco devait avouer qu'il aimait bien les initiatives d'Harry. Ça lui permettait d'en savoir un peu plus sur Dray et de se rapprocher un peu de sa progéniture, de sa chair et son sang.

Le repas fut servi peu de temps après qu'ils aient pris place à table. Les deux adultes ne faisaient qu'écouter la jeune fille leur raconter sa première journée. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec un certain Londubat (Draco et Harry eurent un grognement intérieur face à cette nouvelle), son coéquipier dans le cours de botanique.

Mais en général, Harry s'aperçut qu'elle avait bel et bien survécu la première journée en compagnie des Serpents, peut-être que les Malfoys étaient, après tout, fait pour cette maison. Sauf que Dray avait ce petit quelque chose de plus. Elle avait – en déduisit Harry d'après son récital – cette facilité à avoir des amis des autres maisons et recherchait cette amitié.

Puis l'heure du dîner arriva à sa fin, Harry laissa Draco ramener Dray... encore une fois.

« Oncle Harry? » demanda Dray au pas de la porte.

« Oui? »

« Est-ce que ma chouette et 'une' chouette ou 'un' chouette? »

« _Un_ hibou, on dit, Dray... »

« Ouais, ouais... alors? C'est _un _ou _une_? »

« C'est un mâle, pourquoi? »

« Pour que je puisse lui donner un nom qui lui convient! » dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

Draco rit dans sa barbe, la jeune Dray avait de toute évidence hérité de son caractère moqueur. Une parfaite Serpentard et une parfaite Malfoy.

« Bien sûr... Alors, tu lui as trouvé un nom? »

« Pas encore, mais Phil m'en a donné une liste. »

« Phil? » questionna Harry – et mentalement, Draco aussi.

« Philipe Londubat! Tu n'écoutes jamais, Oncle Harry? J'en ai parlé durant tout le dîner! »

« Ah ouais... _ce_ Phil... » dit pensivement Harry et soudainement, il avait bien hâte de lui parler à ce Phil...

« J'te dis! » répondit Dray en secouant la tête. « Bon, bonne nuit! On s'revoit demain! J'ai trop hâte de t'avoir comme professeur! » dit-elle en lui donna un câlin.

« Et moi, hâte de t'avoir comme élève... On va voir si tu es aussi intelligente que tu en as l'air, » taquina-t-il. « Bon soir, Draco. »

« Ouais, bon soir, » salua Draco sans se retourner, s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Après un moment, Dray coupa le silence, « Est-ce que vous connaissiez Oncle Harry quand vous étiez à Poudlard? »

« Oui. »

« Vous étiez amis? »

« Non. »

« Vous étiez ennemis? » demanda Dray avec de gros yeux incrédules.

« Au début... Tu as sûrement entendu parler de la rivalité Serpentard-Griffondor, » Dray hocha de la tête. « Mais, on a eu une _petite_ période où l'on se supportait... »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« C'est des vieilles histoires, Miss Granger. »

« Dray. »

« Oui? » répondit par réflexe Draco croyant se faire interpeller.

« Dray, c'est mon nom, vous pouvez m'appeler Dray... »

« Oh, excuse-moi... Mais je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée de t'appeler ainsi. »

« Pourquoi pas? Oncle Harry le fait bien. »

« Harry fait partie de ta famille. »

« Pas vraiment, » répliqua Dray. « Il n'est pas vraiment mon oncle, vous savez... Il est mon parrain et un des meilleurs amis de maman. Vous connaissez ma mère? Hermione, Hermione Granger... »

« _Oh oui!_ » pensa Draco, mais il dit plutôt, « Un peu. »

« C'est vrai? » s'exclama Dray. « Assez pour m'en parler? » demanda-t-elle excitée.

« Harry a dû t'en dire beaucoup sur elle... »

« Oui, mais c'est pas pareil. Oncle Harry était trop proche de maman. J'aimerais avoir un avis d'une vision extérieure... et vous êtes le premier que je connais qui a connu maman... et surtout un ancien Serpentard! »

« En parlant de Serpentard, comment trouves-tu ta maison? » dit-il en prenant l'occasion pour changer de sujet.

« C'est bien... » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais changez pas de sujet! »

« Je ne change pas de sujet, 'Protaburiem', » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil pour sa fille, avant de s'éloigner laissant Dray à l'entrée de l'antre des serpents.

Draco marcha sans se retourner. Il entra dans ses quartiers et s'effondra dans le premier siège près de l'entrée. Un sourire s'étalait sur son visage et pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il ne pensait pas au box.

-oO§Oo-

_Wendy Malfoy_


	6. Et pourquoi pas?

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.

**:RAR:  
Pour les réponses je vais vite pour ne pas prendre plus de retard...  
**

**:_MERCI et bisous à_:**

**Ayuluna  
Tatacia  
sika sika  
Elaviel **(j'irai la corriger dès que j'ai l'temps! ;P lol bisous!)  
**loli  
Princess Mononoke San  
Dragonia  
Elizabeth Moonstone **(en faite, elle ne lui en a pas parlé du tout... ouais, elle est un peu aveugle et tu sauras pourquoi... elle lui ressemble mais pas tant que ça... en tk dans ma tête)  
**Sev Snape (2x) **(contente de te revoir! ;) bisous!)  
**Arwenajane **(j'ai reçu ta lettre! ;D)  
**glamour-girl **(que de fleurs! merci! et oui, je vais la faire confronter des coïncidences étranges!)  
**Jorajho  
lilou the phoenix  
sarah malfoy (4x)  
Le Saut de l'Ange **(Non, pas facile pour tout l'monde, même moi! lol)  
**elliotnaiss **(Je te ressure, Hermione n'est pas morte!)  
**Lisalune **(je te réserve la surprise! lol Mais c'est sûr qu'on saura qui est Mme Londubat)  
**LunDer **(Ouais, et il a pas fini de se mettre les pieds dans les plats!)  
**zeeve lelula  
Xs Malfoy  
shaeline  
titi-anaelle-malfoy  
marion  
Enora BLACK  
Nymphadora Burd **(Ouais, mais c'est des secrets d'auteur! ;D)  
**Aleera la femme de Dracula  
Rebecca-Black  
Isa-Syn **(Grosse surprise pour toi dans ce chapitre! Bisous!)  
**Zion **(comme dans The Matrix?)

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Tout d'abord, mille excuses! Je suis vraiment désolée! Entre le travail et ma vie sociale qui connait un méga-boum ces derniers temps, j'ai pas beaucoup de tempsde venir sur ffnet... (d'ailleurs je suis méga en retard avec mes lectures! ;P) Et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... le prochain chapitre sera en retard... j'ai plein d'idées, mais pas le temps de les mettre par écrit... alors pardonnez-moi!_ Mais_ je vais tenter de faire le plus court possible!

Sinon, MERCI! UN GROS **MERCI**! Que cette fic vous plaise autant que j'ai le plaisir de l'écrire, c'est tout simplement GÉANT!

-:-fais un hyper de GROS CÂLIN à ses lecteurs/lectrices-:-

merci ¤ Poupoux ¤ ! comme toujours! ;)

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Chapitre 6 : Et pourquoi pas:. 

« Hermione, du courrier pour toi, » fit la secrétaire du département où Hermione travaillait depuis bientôt 4 ans, à Ste-Mangouste.

« Oh! Ça doit être Harry qui me donne des nouvelles de Poudlard! » répondit une Hermione enthousiaste.

Elle prit le parchemin enroulé et se dirigea vers son bureau qui se trouvait derrière la porte près du bureau de Lulu, la secrétaire. La jeune brunette se leva et suivit sa supérieure. Ça faisait trois jours qu'Hermione lui parlait de sa fille qui entrait à l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputé d'Angleterre. La médicomage avait réussit à lui transmettre l'euphorie qui l'habitait depuis ces quelques jours.

« Alors? » demanda Lulu, en regardant Hermione qui ouvrait la lettre.

« Oh! Écoute ça : « Chère Mione,

_Merci de m'avoir prévenu de la visite prématurée de ma filleule. Mais je ne m'en plains pas comme tu le sais, ça me fait plus que plaisir de l'avoir en ma compagnie. Je me plains seulement d'être toujours le dernier à être au courant! _

_Bah, laisse tomber... Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir une parfaite petite Serpentard dans la famille? Et oui, faut croire qu'elle tient ça _aussi_ de son père._ »

Oh, non! Dray a dû être si déçue... Elle m'avait dit qu'elle aimerait mieux aller à Poufsouffle plutôt qu'appartenir à une maison de vipères! » dit Hermione en s'assoyant dans sa chaise de bureau.

« Une Serpentard! Je le savais! » dit Lulu qui prenait place dans une chaise en face d'Hermione. « Elle a toujours un éclat de malice dans ses beaux yeux gris! »

Hermione sourit. Lulu était une des rares personnes à savoir à propos de l'histoire de sa fille. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas Draco Malfoy en personne – elle était allée à Beauxbâtons –, étant issue d'une famille d'une longue lignée de sorciers, Lulu savait qui était Draco et savait par-dessus tout qu'est-ce qu'était un Malfoy.

L'ancienne Rouge et Or se sentit nostalgique; _sa_ fille était comme lui, une Serpentard. Draco lui manquait, beaucoup trop souvent ces dernières années. Dray lui rappelait sans cesse son père, plus elle grandissait, plus la Malfoy en elle se réveillait. Elle aimait sa fille d'autant plus.

« Oh, Mimi, pleure pas! Elle sera bien à Serpentard, » tenta de la rassurer Lulu en voyant des petites larmes rouler sur les joues de son amie.

Hermione les essuya du revers de la main, « C'est pas ça, Lulu... C'est juste que Draco me manque. Elle lui ressemble tellement que je me demande si un jour je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose... J'ai jamais fait mon deuil et je sens que jamais je ne pourrais le faire... comme si Draco se trouvait là, quelque part, et qu'il m'attendait... » expliqua-t-elle en rouvrant le parchemin qui s'enroulait de nouveau.

« Mione? »

« Hmm. »

« Est-ce que tu n'as jamais pensé à la possibilité que... qu'il t'ait laissée? » demanda doucement Lulu. « C'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne peux pas faire ton deuil... Tu savais qu'avoir un enfant entre sorciers créait un lien chez les parents... »

Hermione la regarda presque fâchée, « Lulu! _Jamais_ Draco ne m'aurait laissé! Il m'aimait! Je le sais! Tu ne peux pas comprendre... Si tu l'aurais vu à cette époque-là, tu ne me poserais pas cette question! »

« Ça va! Je ne faisais qu'émettre une hypothèse, » répliqua Lulu en levant les mains en l'air en signe de résignation. « Qu'est-ce qu'Harry dit de plus? » demanda-t-elle d'une façon plutôt désintéressée.

« Pas grand-chose... ah attends : Dis à Lulu que je l'aime à la folie et que je me branle en pensant à elle! » rigola Hermione, pendant que son amie lui balançait des trucs se trouvant sur son bureau.

-oOo-

_Chère maman! _

_J'espère que je ne te manque pas trop? Tu me manques et j'espère que tu pourras te libérer pour le week-end! Oncle Harry m'a dit qu'il allait faire un dîner pour l'occasion. S'il te plait! Libère-toi! Je voudrais tellement que tu sois ici pour me voir dans mon uniforme de l'école... _

_Je sais qu'Oncle Harry t'a déjà dit à quelle maison j'appartiens... alors? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue... Je t'aime maman! Et tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aurais aimé être comme toi, une Gryffondor. Mais, je dois avouer déjà aimer grandement cette maison et étrangement, je me sens déjà comme chez moi! Et puis, j'ai des amis des autres maisons aussi... _

_J'ai tellement vu de choses pendant les cours ses dernières semaines, tu ne peux pas imaginer! Oncle Harry est génial! Et McGonagall aussi! (Tu avais amplement raison à son sujet) Mais, je dois avouer avoir un faible pour les potions surtout que _

« Heu, Dray? » demanda Harry qui lisait subtilement ce que sa filleule écrivait à sa mère sur la table basse de son salon.

La petite blonde releva la tête, « Quoi? »

« Si tu veux, je peux envoyer Hedwige pour ta lettre... je dois de toute façon envoyer une lettre à Hermione pour le dîner prévu pour la fin de la semaine... »

« hum... mais j'avais pensé envoyer Jud pour que maman puisse le voir. »

« Ah, okay... et bien, laisse-moi ta lettre... comme ça je pourrais envoyer la mienne avec Jud aussi... »

« Ouais, d'accord, » répondit Dray en se penchant de nouveau sur sa lettre.

Harry voulait s'assurer que la lettre ne contiendrait pas des _faits_ qui bousilleraient ses plans de retrouvaille père-fille. Si Dray disait à sa mère qu'un Draco Malfoy se trouvait dans les parages, alors il était foutu. Et puis, il voulait être celui qui dirait à Hermione que Draco n'était pas mort, mais plutôt bien portant.

Mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était la réaction de Ron par rapport à la nouvelle. Il allait être beaucoup – BEAUCOUP! – moins conciliant que lui envers le père de sa chérie, sa pupuce, sa petite Dray. Ron avait été plus père-poule avec Dray qu'il ne l'avait été. Harry devait faire face à lui aussi et il ne voyait pas ça d'un bon œil. Il avait même plutôt peur.

Après leur septième année, Ron avait été engagé comme gardien de remplacement pour l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de l'Angleterre, les Puddlemere United. L'équipe même où l'ancien de Poudlard, Olivier Dubois, avait été recruté quelques années auparavant. À son entrée, Olivier était le gardien partant de l'équipe et c'est au cours de cette année que lui et Ginny avait été mis en contact par Ron.

Harry, même s'il avait été approché pour être l'attrapeur de premier tour, avait refusé, prenant une année sabbatique bien méritée. Bien sûr, il était resté auprès de sa meilleure amie et de son bébé. Quand la petite blonde eut atteint ses trois ans, Harry avait eu une proposition de voyager partout dans le monde et de faire des recrutements de jeunes sorciers et sorcières pour le département d'Aurors du ministère, relatant entre autre ses exploits lors du dernier trimestre de sa sixième année. Ses tournées consistaient aussi à sensibiliser les jeunes apprentis sur la magie noire et le côté obscur de la magie.

Il voyageait souvent par portoloin, donc quelques fois, il se permettait d'amener sa filleule avec lui, lui faisant visiter le monde. Hermione le laissait faire avec un peu de peur, mais elle finissait par se dire qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, les meilleures.

-oOo-

Draco corrigeait les devoirs des élèves de cinquièmes années et faisait la surveillance des retenus que deux Gryffondors avaient écopées. Même avec les années, Severus Rogue était toujours ce bon vieux Maître des Potions hargneux et sans pitié pour les lions – il l'était peut-être plus depuis la nomination de Potter en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Monsieur Thomas, vous ne travaillez pas, » dit-il froidement sans même relever la tête de sur les copies.

Le jeune Edwin Thomas écarquilla les yeux et se remit au frottement des chaudrons sales. Il avait cru que Draco étant concentré – semblait-il – par la correction des devoirs ne le voyait pas ralentir la cadence.

« N'oubliez pas que vous ne partirez d'ici que lorsque tous les chaudrons seront impeccables. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Des coups à la porte se firent entendre, Draco releva la tête et d'un coup de baguette l'ouvrit. Dray Granger se trouvait à l'extérieur et regardait avec étonnement qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui répondre.

« Miss Granger? Un problème? » demanda-t-il avec un ton plus inquiet qu'il n'avait voulu en laisser paraître.

« Heu... non... je... je peux vous parler, Monsieur? »

Draco haussa un sourcil, il ensorcela ses copies pour qu'il ne leur survienne aucun malencontreux _accident_ et se leva. Dray le suivit dans le fond de la classe sans même qu'il n'ait eu à le lui dire et Draco referma la porte derrière elle.

« Alors? » dit-il en se retournant.

« Et bien, je me demandais si vous aviez décidé pour le week-end. »

Draco fut surpris de la question, mais resta de glace, « Et décider pour quoi, Miss? »

« Et bien, pour le dîner du Prof... arg... d'Oncle Harry... »

Le blond parut méfiant, il s'assit sur le bord du bureau en arrière de lui et croisa ses bras, « Et pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui vient m'inviter? »

« Il ne l'a pas encore fait? Je croyais qu'il vous l'avait demandé... Il m'a dit qu'il était venu hier pour vous inviter, » dit-elle avec incompréhension.

Draco n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et voyait clairement que Dray était louche avec son histoire, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Il décida de jouer le jeu un peu plus longtemps.

« Et qui sera là? » demanda-t-il et un sourire frivole sur le visage de Dray vint confirmer l'histoire pas nette avec elle.

« Et bien, pas grand monde, » dit-elle en mimant la réflexion, « Je crois qu'à part mes parrains, Luluetmaman, y'aura que vous et moi! »

« Tes parrains et qui? »

« Lulu, » dit-elle.

« Et? J'ai cru entendre vaguement quelqu'un d'autre... »

« M'man, » dit-elle en le regardant à travers ses cils.

« _Oh Putain!_ » pensa-t-il. « Non, » fut sa réponse claire et nette. « _Oh non, ne fait pas ses yeux-là!_ »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Dray avec son regard mouillé, sa lèvre inférieure presque tremblante.

« Ta mère et moi, c'est pas la joie... je... je, » dit-il en évitant les yeux de la blondinette, « _je peux pas te l'dire_ » termina Draco dans sa tête.

« Vous ne vous aimiez pas, n'est-ce pas? » dit-elle déçue, mais c'était beaucoup plus une constatation qu'une question.

« Disons que c'est compliqué... et puis, il n'y a pas juste ta mère, je suppose que ton autre parrain est Ron, » Dray acquiesça de la tête. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il avant de sortir de la salle et de revenir, Dray sur ses talons, dans la salle de cours où les deux Gryffondors récuraient les derniers chaudrons.

-oOo-

La petite blonde sortit de la salle de classe la tête baissée et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Elle aurait tellement voulu présenter Draco à sa mère.

« Dray! »

Dray se retourna et aperçut son ami – pour ne pas dire son meilleur ami –, Philipe Londubat, au bout du couloir.

Elle se força à sourire, et dit sobrement, « Salut Phil. »

Philipe arriva à son niveau, « Oh... Ça c'est mal passé? Je t'avais prévenue! »

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler! » dit-elle en se retournant.

« Hé! Attends, j'ai pas dit ça pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie... Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé? »

« Rien. Il n'a simplement rien voulu savoir et surtout à cause de ma mère, » dit-elle abattue.

« Ça va aller... Il faut pas te décourager! » dit-il tentant de lui remonter le moral. « Mais je continue de me demander pourquoi tu veux mettre ta mère et Malfoy ensemble, » relança Philipe en se grattant la tête, emmêlant ses cheveux bruns. « Mon père a flippé quand je lui ai écrit qu'il était l'assistant du Professeur Rogue. Il m'a envoyé une beuglante pour que je me tienne loin de lui! » dit-il encore sous le choc.

Dray se mit à rire, « Je crois savoir pourquoi, Maman m'a raconté quelques anecdotes de ses cours de Potions... Hey! Ça veut peut-être dire que Monsieur Malfoy était un ennemi de ton père aussi! Mon parrain m'a dit qu'à une époque, ils l'étaient... »

« Possible, j'en sais rien... Et c'est mieux comme ça, j'ai pas envie d'aborder le sujet! Des plans pour qu'il me retire de l'école ou pire qu'il fasse faire une crise de nerfs à Maman! »

« Bon, je suis arrivée... On s'voit demain matin en Défense? »

« Oh, non! Si on a Défense le matin, ça veut dire qu'on... »

« ... a DOUBLE POTION l'après-midi! Youhou! »

« Y'a bien juste un Serpentard pour capoter autant sur les doubles P, » il toussota quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'Putain de Potions'. « Aller, on s'voit demain! »

« Ouais, à demain! » dit-elle en envoyant la main au Gryffondor qui repartait vers sa tour.

Elle entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards et se joignit à une conversation des filles de son année. Mais Dray n'était pas totalement présente, elle pensait plutôt à un moyen de mettre sa mère avec le _Oh-combien-charmant-Draco-Malfoy_, adulé par toutes les jeunes Vert et Argent de première année.

Dray s'était dit qu'ayant une longueur d'avance sur les autres filles, peut-être qu'elle pourrait en profiter et ainsi l'avoir comme beau-père. Elle trouvait l'idée assez géniale! Et pourquoi pas? Après tout, sa mère était seule depuis belle lurette et même si elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé de vive voix, Dray se doutait que son père lui manquait énormément.

La blonde n'était pas si stupide que ça. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais donné l'identité de son père – pas qu'elle veuille le savoir -, aller savoir pourquoi, mais elle savait que si sa mère ne voyait pas d'autres hommes, c'était parce qu'elle pensait toujours à son père.

Et si elle pouvait changer la donne, et si elle pouvait faire oublier cet homme à sa maman? N'était-elle pas Dray Jane Granger, la fille d'Hermione Granger – la sorcière la plus intelligente de Poudlard depuis des décennies – et récemment classée Serpentard?

-oO§Oo-

_Wendy Malfoy_


	7. Si près, mais si loin

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.

**.:RaR:.  
:rapidement en ordre chronologique de post:**

**MERCI à tout ceux/cellesqui lisent mon travail, mais surtout qui l'apprécient! BiG SmAcK! ;)**

**Lisalune **(j'ai pensé à toi, mais pour la mère de Phil, c'est pas pour tout suite! ;) mais je laisse des indices)  
**Ayuluna** (désolée du big big big retard! -:-pas de lynchage please!-:-)  
**Elizabeth****  
****dragonia **(désolé, mais y'a pas grand chose de prévu pour le dîner, Draco a refusé, mais sait-on jamais... il sortira peut-être de son cocon!)  
**Lilou the Pheonix****  
****Elaviel (x3)**(niark niark tu sauras en lisant! ;) bizzz)  
**Arwenajane (x2)**(bizouà toi aussi, ma française adorée!)  
**Isa-Syn etc, etc. **(le but est presque atteint le méga duel sera pour le prochain chap!)  
**LunDer **(bien sûr qu'il a peur, il n'est pas un Griffy! lol)  
**zeeve lelula****  
****loli**  
**Yliryo**  
**Rebecca-Black**  
**tatacia **(oupss... s'il vous plait pas de ratatinage!)  
**Aleera** (salut poulette! comment va Draco's Flower? et voilà sa dose de Draco quotidienne!)  
**Sev Snape****  
****Enora BLACK**  
**draco-tu-es-a-moi**  
**Zion**  
**slydawn**  
**Nanawen **(merci c'est gentil de te joindre à la famille!)  
**sarouchka****  
****les divans infernales**  
**MJ **(tiens, on dirait moi! lol c'est mon pseudo msn! lol comme je disais à Isa, c'est pour le prochain chap le duel!)  
**lolly935 **(oh! trop gentille! ;) merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir que t'aime mon travail! bisou!)  
**Sarah Malfoy **(et bien merci! j'ai finalement réussià déchiffre ton langage internet... j'en utilise mais pas tant que ça! ;) aller bisou!)

**  
.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Allo tout l'monde! ;)  
NON! attendez avant de lancer les pierres! -.-'

j'ai comment dire pas eu une seconde à moi, je sais, je sais, des défaites, mais n'empêche que j'ai beaucoup de pression! J'ai recommencé le chapitre deux fois! et j'en suis toujours passatisfaite! ensuite, y'a eu Half-Blood Prince (qui est soit dit en passant GÉNIALISSSSIIISSSIME! Mais **_pas d'inquiétude_**,**PAS de spoilers dans mes fics avant le mois d'octobre**! parce que je sais qu'une grande majorité vont attendre la version française...)

Mais tout est bien qui finit bien! le voilà le chapitre et le prochain sera là plus rapidement car je l'ai déjà commencé!

un dernier mot (_à ELAVIEL! lol_) : y'aura assurément des fautes dans ce chapitre! Poupoux avait des vacances! alors j'ai voulu posté sansattendre le beta-reading... (merci pareil, chouette! je sais que c'est pas de ta faute et que tu as aussi besoin de vacances comme tout l'monde! BISOU!)

sinon,  
**_Enjoy_**!

* * *

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Chapitre 7: Si près, mais si loin:. 

Draco Malfoy était dans tous ces états. C'était _LA_ journée. Elle allait être ici. À deux pas de lui. Mais se risquerait-il à s'aventurer hors de son antre sachant qu'il pourrait tomber dessus? Avait-il seulement le courage de penser lui dire qu'il était là ou qu'il l'avait laissé il y a de ça une douzaine d'années?

Draco n'en était pas certain. Il était un Serpentard pas un foutu Gryffondor! La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, était de trouver un plan astucieux, ingénieux, malin, habile... bref, il devait avoir comme caractéristique toute la panoplie d'adjectif qui rimait avec 'sois-pas-con-et-arrange-toi-pour-la-ravoir'.

Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas, pas tout de suite... Mais il devait agir vite, car sinon c'est sa fille qui en souffrirait. Draco était conscient que Dray l'avait adopté. Elle était toujours là pour lui dire bonjour, pour lui demander ce qu'il avait de prévu pour les week-ends, pour les vacances à venir, pour les fêtes organisées, pour les sorties à Pré-au-lard. Mais il se demandait une chose, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien mijoter?

Après tout, elle ne pouvait quand même pas s'être amourachée de lui! Non, impossible... Il l'aurait su. Non, c'était plus étrange que ça. Elle n'agissait pas comme les autres gamines de Serpentards qu'il croisait à tous les jours – il avait même entendu les dires qui courraient à son propos et était très contente d'avoir confirmation que son charisme Malfoyen faisait encore tourner les têtes, même des plus jeunes.

« Merci, Draco, » dit Severus pendant qu'il déposait une pile de devoirs corrigés.

« De rien, » répondit Draco comme un automate sans le regarder vraiment.

« Est-ce que ça va? »

Draco le regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans le salon du Maître des Potions. Il soupira avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau de Severus, « Elle sera là... Aujourd'hui. Chez Potter. »

« Oh... je sais. »

Draco se releva sur la chaise, « Quoi? Comment tu _savais_? »

« Elle m'a envoyé un hibou. »

Draco sentit quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à – non, _c'était_ de la jalousie!

Severus dut s'en apercevoir, car il ajouta rapidement, « Elle a besoin de mon laboratoire encore une fois. »

« Ah... Okay, » répliqua Draco en se détendant de nouveau, gêné d'avoir pensé que son ancien professeur puisse avoir une relation avec Hermione. « J'ai cru... »

« Ne rajoute rien! J'ai même pas envie de savoir ce que tu as pensé, mais à voir ta tête, je m'imagine le pire, » dit Severus en grimaçant.

Draco sourit.

-oOo-

Dans une des calèches de l'école, Harry descendait vers Pré-au-Lard. Là-bas l'attendait Hermione, il lui avait donné rendez-vous au Trois Balais. Harry s'apprêtait à entrer au village quand la diligence s'arrêta peu avant l'entrée. Les Sombrals étaient habitués et entraînés à arrêter au niveau de la station du Poudlard Express. Le Survivant sortit et partit en direction du restaurant.

« Harry! » l'interpella sa meilleure amie lorsqu'il posa le pied au Trois Balais, en gesticulant pour se faire remarquer.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit la bise avant de prendre place à la table où elle était, « Lulu n'est pas venue? » remarqua-t-il.

Hermione lui fit un sourire narquois, « Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas? »

Harry la regarda confus, « Quoi? Non. » Puis un ange passa, « Hermione! Ne joue pas à l'entremetteuse, s'il te plait! » pria-t-il.

« Bah! Vous feriez un si beau couple! »

« Ne le fais pas, c'est tout! »

« Bonjour, les jeunes! Hermione! Que tu es jolie! Je me rappelle de la petite bande que vous formiez... mais où est passé le petit rouquin? »

Harry dit en riant, « Le petit? »

« Harry Potter! Il l'était à une certaine époque quand vous veniez ici pendant les sorties de l'école. »

« Il est en Chine pour un tournoi, Rosmerta, » dit Hermione. « Mais il sera là d'un minute à l'autre. »

« Oh! Alors, vous prenez une bièraubeurre en souvenir du bon vieux temps? »

« Avec plaisir, » répondit Hermione avec un sourire et Mme Rosmerta repartit en direction du bar avec leur commande.

« Hermy, » commença Harry et Hermione le regarda avec curiosité, les seules occasions où Harry lui donnait ce surnom ce n'était pas bon signe pour la suite, « Y'a quelque chose dont je _dois_ te parler... »

« À propos de Dray? Elle va bien à l'école? » demanda rapidement Hermione un peu inquiète pour sa fille.

« Non, Dray va bien... Mione, je dois te poser une question importante... Si jamais – par je ne sais quelle miracle – Draco revenait... qu'est-ce que tu ferais? »

« Harry, » gémit Hermione baissant les yeux vers la table.

À l'aide de sa main sous son menton, le brun lui releva la tête, « Hermione, je dois savoir... Si jamais Draco n'était pas mort et qu'il revenait... qu'est-ce que tu ferais? »

« Je ne sais pas, Harry, mais... » elle bloqua un sanglot. « Mais il n'y a aucune chance qu'il puisse revenir, Harry... Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? »

Harry regrattait maintenant d'avoir abordé la question... Devait-il? Était-ce la bonne occasion, le bon moment?

Pendant que son meilleur ami prit une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre que Rosmerta venait de déposer sur leur table, Hermione le scrutait du regard. Mais ses réflexions sur la conversation étrange qu'Harry avait entamé furent éclipsé par l'arrivé de Ron derrière le brun.

Harry vit les yeux d'Hermione devenir aussi gros que deux Gallions, il eut peur un moment qu'elle n'ait découvert la raison de sa question, mais il détourna le regard pour regarder ce qu'elle regardait.

-oOo-

« Dray _Jane_! »

« Alleeer! »

« Non, Dray! On devrait pas être là... »

« Le valeureux petit Griffy aurait-il peur? » demanda sarcastiquement la jeune Vert et Argent qui tirait sur le bras du Rouge et Or.

« Jamais! » s'écria Philipe en bombant son torse.

« Ouais, ça va le lion, pas besoin de faire une danse de _c'est-moi-le-meilleur_, » taquina Dray et Philipe la poussa amicalement. « Aller, soyons sérieux! On a une mission! »

« Tu parles! Et qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire, Miss je-sais-tout? »

« On espionne! Shhh, il arrive, » dit-elle en se collant au mur et regardant le tableau qui venait de pivoter.

L'assistant du Professeur Rogue venait de sortir des appartements de ce dernier. Draco se dirigeait vers eux, mais s'arrêta devant un autre tableau en disant un '_Pro Tempore_' suffisamment fort pour que les deux espions en herbes l'entendent.

« On peut y aller maintenant? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais... »

« Non, on attend qu'il parte et ensuite, on y va... »

« ARG! Mais t'es malade! » demanda Philipe les yeux voulant sortir de leur orbite.

Dray se tourna vers lui, « Oh, aller, j'ai pas dit qu'on allait le voler! On va juste... _récolter_ des informations... »

« Ouais, bah sans moi, » lui répondit son ami en tournant les talons.

Dray Jane l'arrêta en prenant son bras, « Phiiiill ! S'il te plaît? Aller, je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour faire surveiller s'il ne revient pas... » Philipe hésita, « Tu n'es pas obligé d'entrer... ça te va? »

« Okay, » souffla le brun. « Mais je vais quand même entrer... je te laisserais pas entrer seule dans là-dedans qui sait, il y aura peut-être des pièges... »

Et ils attendirent que le blond ressorte de ses appartements pour s'inviter sans permission chez lui. Dray regardait la décoration très simple et sombre des lieux, elle n'avait pas espéré moins pour un ancien Serpentard et se dit qu'elle aimait bien. Ça montrait bien la personnalité d'un Vert et Argent – et même si ce n'était pas directement lui qui avait choisi la déco.

« Dépêche-toi, Dray, » dépêcha Philipe pendant que la blonde entrait dans la pièce qui devait être la chambre à coucher. « Hé! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? »

« Il ne garderait pas ses effets personnels dans le salon, Phil! Réfléchit un peu, » dit-elle en fouinant dans les tiroirs de la commode.

Philipe alla vers le lit, mais plus précisément vers la petite table de nuit où se trouvait un album. Un album photo en conclut le jeune homme. Il le prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrit à la première page. Un choc l'attendait, c'était des photos d'un jeune garçon – Draco Malfoy – à leur âge environ. Philipe tourna la page suivante puis l'autre... c'était un album d'enfance où l'on pouvait voir l'assistant du Maître des Potions durant sa première année à Poudlard, mais ce qui troublait Philipe du jeune garçon... c'était qu'il avait... quelque chose de familier... un air qu'il connaissait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? » demanda Dray en arrivant derrière lui, il se tourna et ça le frappa. « Oh! Un album, prête! » dit Dray enthousiaste, mais Philipe le reposa sur la table de chevet et entraîna Dray en dehors de la chambre. « Hé! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'prends? Philipe! »

« Shhhh! » dit-il en s'accroupissant derrière le canapé et mettant un doigt sur les lèvres de Dray.

La jeune fille entendit le tableau de l'entrée pivoter, elle resta tranquille et ils entendirent Draco passer devant le divan qu'ils contournèrent pour ne pas être vu. Draco se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher et Philipe en profita pour entraîner Dray vers la sortie.

« Ouf! Mais comment tu as su? » demanda Dray une fois qu'ils avaient rejoint le parc.

Philipe haussa les épaules, « Ché pas... Je le savais, c'est tout... D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu ce _don_... Et quand j'étais petit, mes parents ne pouvaient pas me prendre en flagrant délit, » rigola-t-il, « Ce qui les rendait furieux, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas me punir sans preuve! »

-oOo-

Dray arrivait aux appartements d'Harry pile à l'heure pour le dîner. Elle frappa à la porte attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de voir qui se trouvait derrière qu'on la souleva du sol pour se retrouver dans des bras puissants.

« Oncle Ron! »

« Ma petite chérie! Comment tu vas? » demanda son deuxième parrain, la relâchant un peu pour pouvoir lui parler face à face.

« Super bien! Et toi? Comment va l'équipe? »

Ron la reposa à terre, « Très bien, on va sûrement faire les finales. Mais parlons de ma petite plume en sucre! Comment ça va chez les serpents? Si jamais il t'arrive un pépin, tu sais qu'Oncle Ron est là! »

Dray sourit, « Ça va super bien! J'adore ma maison! »

Avec un regard septique, Ron ajouta, « Ouais, mais si jamais ils te font quoi que se soit, tu viens me voir, d'accord? »

« D'accord, » dit-elle et elle se tourna pour aller dans la cuisine.

Surprise, elle se figea dans le cadre de la porte. Sa mère tenait un mignon poupon dans ses bras et lui donnait la bouteille. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et sentit Ron se pencher pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Je te présente ton frère spirituel. Il s'appelle Elie. »

« Bonjour, Dray, » la salua sa mère qui changeait le bébé de place dans ses bras.

« B'jour, 'ma, » dit-elle un sourire sur le visage pendant qu'elle s'approchait.

« Ron nous a fait la surprise tout à l'heure, » continua Hermione en regardant son meilleur ami s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Mais qui est la maman? » demanda la blonde.

« Elle est partie, » répondit son parrain.

« heu, désolée... »

« Non! Ne le soit pas... Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, » répliqua Ron avec un sourire. « Elle m'a au moins laissé ce petit trésor, le reste m'importe peu. »

« Mais pourquoi on ne l'a pas su avant? »

« Dray! C'est sa vie privée, chérie... »

« Laisse, Herm... Elle veut savoir, c'est okay... Disons que je ne l'ai su qu'il y a deux semaines, lorsque j'ai reçu une visite de sa mère, me disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en occuper... Ce n'était pas prévu, mais je ne regrette pas... Depuis qu'Elie est avec moi, je me sens différent... différent, mais c'est tellement mieux... »

Harry arriva dans la pièce, l'air préoccupé.

« Ça va, Harry? »

« Ouais, c'est rien, » dit-il avant de sourire. « Alors, comment tu trouves Elie, Dray? »

« Il est vraiment mignon, » lui dit Dray en passant doucement ses doigts dans le duvet brun du bébé.

« Alors si on mangeait? » proposa Harry.

Quelques secondes après, des couverts et des assiettes apparurent sur la table sous le regard dépréciateur d'Hermione – la S.A.L.E. lui tenait toujours à coeur. Le dîner se passe entre rire, anecdote, nouvelle vision de Poudlard et regards apeurés de la part d'Harry en écoutant ce que Dray racontait – mais miraculeusement elle ne parla pas de Draco et Harry fut soulager pour une fois qu'elle parle de Philipe (juste la tête de Ron en valait la peine, pensa-t-il).

-oO§Oo-

_Wendy Malfoy_

-oO§Oo-

Au faite, si vous voulez en savoir où sont rendu mes écritures de fics, allez sur ma bio... J'ai finalement fait un ménage exhaustif de mon dossier _PotterFics_... J'ai mis sur ma bio, la totalité des fics en écriture et qui, j'espère, verront le jour! Si vous avez des suggestions, des défis à me lancer, allez-y! ça me fera un plaisir de me pencher sur la question! ;D


	8. Où étais–tu passé?

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.

**.:RaR:.  
****MERCI à tout ceux/cellesqui lisent mon travail, mais surtout qui l'apprécient! BiG SmAcK! ;) **

**:Rebecca-Black:  
**La voilà! Plus rapidement que le dernier chapitre! -.-' BISOU!

**:Ayuluna:**  
Voilà le chapitre! ;D et j'ai une surprise pour toi! Oui, oui! Y va y avoir du monde sur Patronus! GROS BISOUS!

**:Lisalune:**  
Yé! T'as rit! Au début de ma fic, j'avais peur de faire trop dans le drame... -:Viens de relire la fin du chap:- Bon ça s'arrange pas, mais je fais de l'humour juste pour voir où tu te marres le plus! ;D PLEINS DE BISOUS!

**:Tatacia:**  
Comme tu pourras le lire, la plupart des questions vont t'être donné sur un plateau d'argent... mais quelques-unes (quand est-ce que Hermione va lui claquer une gifle magistrale? quand est-ce qu'ils vont se réconcilier?) resteront sans réponse jusqu'au prochain chapitre... BISOUILLES!

**:Poupoux (2x):**  
lol! Pauvre toi! C'est chiant qu'ils aient coupé ta magnifique review! Bah ça m'en fait une de plus! lol sinon dis-moi les fautes que je corrige... quand j'aurais l'temps! ;D PAPOUILLES!

**:LunDer:**  
pauvre toi, tu vas me haïr après ce chapitre! La fin, je l'avoue, est sadique! lol Bonne Lecture! CÂLINS ÉTOUFFANTS!

**:Aleera (2x):**  
Alllleeeeee! ;D J'ai une surprise pour toi aussi mais tu la verras qu'à ton retour d'Italia! ;) BISOUS MA GRANDE!

**:Elizabeth Moonstone:**  
HONTE À MOI! Je suis pas à jour du tout pour tes fics! Pardon, pardon, pardon! Sinon merci de me lire encore ;) PLEINS DE PAPOUILLES!

**:Elaviel:**  
ET MOI ALORS! Snif snif! Je trouve ça étrange d'écrire avec ces deux-là... lol j'ai fait exprès pour la rev de Lisalune! ;D je savais qu'il y en avait des liseuses de reviews comme moi! ;D Ouais mais qui peut lui en vouloir de vouloir Draco comme papa? MÉGA CÂLINS POUR TOI!

**:Sarah Malfoy:**  
Hello Sarah! ;) Je travaille sur celle-là! Elle me tient à cœur un peu plus que les autres... ;) HUGS!

**:Isa-Syn:**  
VOILÀ! ON y arrive! ;D m'suis ennuyée de toi aujourd'hui! Pas sur le chat HRFRHO! Snif snif! ;) CÂLINS CÂLINS!

**:L'Ange des Enfers:**  
Bon Retour! LA voilà la suite! ;) PLEINS DE BISOUILLES!

**Oh yeah, it's done! ;) Love you all! **

**.:Note de la Béta:.  
**J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu !

C'est un peu sadique de ta part de couper ce chapitre à ce moment-là ! Tu vas te faire des ennemies ! ;D

¤ Poupoux ¤

**  
.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Allo tout l'monde! ;)  
Pour une fois que je suis pas en retard! ;D On voit que c'est les vacances (ou peut-être que j'aurais dû recommencer une troisième fois le dernier chapitre! lol) moins de reviews... mais pas moins de **_câlins_** pour mes lecteurs-lectrices (est-ce qu'il y a des gars qui me lisent?) ;)

Un gros merci à ¤ Poupoux ¤ qui prend son travail au sérieux! (surtout avec les yeux de lynx qui guette les fautes! lol)

sinon,  
**_Enjoy_**!

* * *

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Chapitre 8: Où étais-tu passé:. 

Le jeune brun était à la bibliothèque depuis bientôt deux heures. Il devait trouver l'ombre au tableau. Il s'était répété des centaines de fois '_c'est pas possible_', mais oui, il y avait une infime probabilité que _ce_ soit possible.

Pratiquement tout pouvait concorder;

1- Dray ne connaissait pas son père – qui il était, d'où il venait, et surtout où il était passé.  
2- Le professeur Potter, le parrain de Dray, avait mentionné que Monsieur Malfoy et lui avaient été compagnon d'école – peut-être pas les meilleurs amis, mais c'était un point. Ils avaient été dans la même année d'études, donc la même que celle de la mère de Dray.  
3- Monsieur Malfoy ne voulait pas revoir la mère de Dray – alors la question était pourquoi? Si ce n'était parce qu'il l'avait lâchement laissé avec un bébé dans les bras.  
4- À voir la réaction de son père, Monsieur Malfoy ne devait pas être un enfant de cœur.

Alors, l'hypothèse de Philipe consistait en deux choses. De un, Draco Malfoy et la mère de Dray devait avoir eu une liaison et tout à foirer, référence au point #2 et le #3, et de deux, Draco Malfoy était le père de Dray.

La ressemblance était frappante quand on regardait les choses d'une autre vision. Après avoir vu les photos du jeune Malfoy, Philipe ne voyait qu'une seule chose en le voyant aux côtés de Dray ; Pratiquement les mêmes cheveux blonds – certes ceux de Dray avaient une couleur moins platine –, absolument les mêmes yeux gris. Même leur façon de se tenir debout était similaire. Ils se tenaient plus droit que les autres et ce petit côté hautain typiquement Serpentard. AH! Voilà une autre chose, Dray était Serpentard tout comme Monsieur Malfoy l'avait été!

« Oh, non, c'est son père... Ça ne peut qu'être ça, » marmonna Philipe en tournant frénétiquement les pages l'album des finissants de son père qui se trouvait dans les archives de la bibliothèque. « Mais comment je vais apprendre ça à Dray? »

« M'apprendre quoi? »

Philipe fit un saut d'une trentaine de centimètres, l'album qu'il tenait dans ses mains, volant dans les airs. Il mit sa main droite sur son cœur et regarda sa meilleure amie le regarder avec un drôle d'air sur le visage, presque inquiet.

« Ça va ? Je ne voulais pas te faire peur... ou te tuer d'une crise cardiaque, » dit-elle en rigolant et le Gryffondor se força à rire.

« Ça va bien, c'est juste que j'étais concentré... et je t'ai pas senti venir. »

« Alors... y'a quelque chose qu'il faut que je sache? » demanda Dray en prenant place sur la chaise en face de Philipe.

Philipe ramassa nerveusement le vieil album dont quelques pages ne tenaient plus dedans, « Nah, rien... »

Dray le regarda suspicieusement, « Tu mens. »

« Non! Je... ne mens pas... »

La jeune Serpentard se leva et tourna les talons sans lui adresser la parole. Philipe souffla un '_merde_' avant de se lever à son tour et de lui courir après. Il sortit de la bibliothèque et vit la blonde tourner au bout du couloir.

« Dray! »

Il finit par la rattraper et lui saisit le bras pour la stopper, « Lâche-moi, Londubat! »

« Quoi? Londubat? Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom, _Malfoy_? »

Il plaqua la main sur sa bouche, la colère lui avait fait dire le nom de famille qui lui revenait de par le sang. Dray le regarda étrangement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Phil? T'as bu ou quoi? Mon nom de famille c'est Granger, idiot! »

« En es-tu sûre? » répliqua Philipe saisissant l'occasion pour enfin dévoiler à sa meilleure amie ses origines.

« Bien sûr que je l'suis! » dit-elle presque en colère de devoir se débattre sur une question hautement résolue.

« Dray, ce que j'insinue, c'est que tu n'es peut-être pas seulement une Granger... »

-oOo-

Draco devait se sortir une certaine brune de la tête. Il était dans ses quartiers depuis près d'une journée et demi, c'est-à-dire depuis le samedi après-midi et dimanche arrivait à sa fin. Il devait prendre de l'air, se rafraîchir les idées et puis, de toute façon, Hermione ne devait plus être au château à l'heure qu'il était. Il devait prendre une chance sinon il allait virer fou allié en marchant de long en large dans son mini-salon.

Il attrapa sa cape sur le divan et l'enfila d'un geste élégant, la faisant virevolter dans les airs. Arpentant les couloirs des cachots, il se mit à penser ce que Severus lui avait dit, Hermione avait besoin de son laboratoire. Il emprunta un couloir plus sombre pour faire un détour afin de se retrouver dehors plus vite.

Quand il arriva dans le parc de Poudlard, il respira un bon coup comme un prisonnier qu'on aurait permit de sortir après dix années d'incarcération. Draco regarda à l'horizon, le soleil se couchait doucement, mais on pouvait toujours le voir entièrement.

Il entendit des murmures non loin de lui, mais de l'autre côté de la muraille de pierre.

Cette _voix_... ce _rire_... _Hermione_...

Draco s'approcha un peu plus du muret et se permit de jeter un coup d'oeil. Il vit Potter de face, il se trouvait entre Hermione et... Weasley avec un bébé?

En voyant le bébé au duvet auburn, une certaine panique s'empara de lui. Et si Hermione avait refait sa vie avec Weasel? Et si c'était leur petit dernier?

Il commença à mal respirer, il cherchait son air, il suffoquait... encore une fois... Il se tourna dos contre le mur et se laissa glisser pour se retrouver assis sur le sol, une main sur sa poitrine et la respiration saccadée. Son coeur allait à cent à l'heure.

Mais que lui arrivait-il encore?

Draco ne comprenait qu'à moitié, il savait que le simple fait de voir Hermione, possiblement la femme d'un autre le rendait fou, voire même triste. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était cette réaction d'avoir plus mal qu'un _Doloris_, d'avoir l'impression que son coeur était compressé par une force invisible.

« Monsieur Malfoy? » entendit-il d'une voix inquiète et paniquée. « Monsieur Malfoy, vous m'entendez? Phil fait quelque chose! »

Il voyait embrumé, il voyait vaguement les cheveux blonds châtains d'une jeune fille, « Hermione? »

Dray regarda Philipe qui la poussa à jouer le jeu, « Heu... oui... Dr... Draco? Tu vas bien? Est-ce que tu m'entends? Respire... aller... 1... 2... 3... »

Draco suivait le rythme de respiration que Dray lui donnait, mais ne parvenait pas à revenir à lui. Il avait trop mal en dedans.

« Appelle, Oncle Harry, Phil! » ordonna-t-elle à son meilleur ami qui s'exécuta. « Respire, Draco, respire... 1... 2... 3... »

Les pupilles dilatées de Draco redevinrent plus normales, mais avec ça lui revenait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Ça va mieux? » demanda Dray avec un mince sourire.

Il hocha de la tête lentement, « Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer... avant que la cavalerie débarque puisque je suppose que t'as fait appeler Potter... »

Draco ne voulait pas juste éviter le Professeur des DCFM, mais aussi les questions que sa fille pourrais lui poser ou pire encore, Hermione et... et...

« Je ne crois pas que vous puissez rentrer seul, » dit Dray en le voyant vacillé et elle le soutena du mieux qu'une jeune fille d'onze ans le pouvait.

-oOo-

« Professeur Potter! Professeur! » criait Philipe en venant à la rencontre des trois adultes qui discutaient gaiement.

« Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ça, » rigola Ron en frottant dans le dos d'Elie qui se trouva dans un kangourou.

« Et moi, crois-tu que je m'habituerais à ça, » taquina Harry en pointant le bébé. « Du calme, Monsieur Londubat. »

« C'est bien le fils de Neville, » souffla Ron à Hermione qui hocha de la tête avec un sourire, en pointant le jeune Gryffondor qui s'arrêta en face d'Harry.

« C'est... C'est Monsieur... » il regarda la mère de Dray, « l'assistant du Professeur Rogue... Il ne va pas bien... Dray essaie de le calmer, mais on dirait qu'il fait une crise de ché pas quoi! »

« Quoi! Mais allons-y! Il a peut-être besoin de soins médicaux! » dit Hermione inquiète pour le pauvre assistant. « Ron va voir Mme Pomfresh! Je vais avec Harry... »

« Non! » coupa Harry, « Heu... Hermione va voir Mme Pomfresh et emmène Elie avec toi. Je vais peut-être avoir besoin de bras... »

« Ouais, tu as raison... Allez, Ron, passe-moi Elie, » dit-elle en dégrafant le kangourou et en l'enfilant avec l'aide de Ron.

« D'accord Philipe, où se trouve-t-il? » demanda Harry à Philipe pendant qu'Hermione se dépêchait d'aller à l'infirmerie de l'école.

« Philipe? _LE_ Philipe de Dray? » questionna Ron d'un air qui fit peur à Philipe.

« Heu... Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'appartiens pas à Dray... » dit-il en se mettant en retrait à côté d'Harry.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et leva la main en signe d'avertissement, « Ron... C'est pas le moment. Alors où est-il, Philipe? »

« Par-là, » dit-il en pointant le muret.

Harry crut comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, Draco avait dû les surprendre, Ron, Hermione et lui, et il avait dû faire une crise en voyant Hermione. Pourtant, il aurait cru qu'il aurait été content, tout sauf faire une crise qui avait l'air d'être grave en repensant à l'arrivé de Philipe auprès d'eux.

« _Merde_! » pensa Harry.

Il avait pensé à éloigner Hermione, mais Ron! Il l'avait complètement oublié! Que devait-il faire? Lui dire la vérité? Maintenant qu'il avait le petit Elie, il ne pouvait pas se risquer d'atterrir à Azkaban juste parce qu'il avait tué Malfoy. Il y avait des chances qu'il ait une réaction plus normale... ou du moins, moins excessive... Harry espérait juste qu'il lui laisse le temps de vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir dire à Hermione que Draco était en vie.

« _Hermione, voilà... Draco n'était pas mort, il était revenu à Poudlard, mais Ron l'a froidement assassiné pour le mal qu'il t'a fait... Désolé..._ »

Le brun s'arrêta, « Heu, Philipe, tu peux aller voir Dray, j'ai un mot ou deux à dire à Ron... »

Le gamin acquiesça avec hésitation, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi le Professeur Potter voulait parler avec Ron avant de venir, mais partit finalement en direction de l'endroit où Dray et Draco se trouvaient à son départ.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Heu... par où commencer... Tu te souviens du père de Dray? »

« QUELLE QUESTION! Ce bâtard de serpent répugnant! »

« Ouais, tu te souviens... » Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, « Et ce _bâtard de serpent répugnant_, comme tu dis, est en ville... »

Un oeil fermé, Harry attendit la réaction de la part de son meilleur ami. Mais rien ne vint, pas de cris, pas de hurlements, pas de tornade Weasley, rien... Enfin, presque rien... Ron était aussi rouge que l'intérieur de la robe réglementaire des uniformes Gryffondors. Et si Harry portait plus d'attention, il aurait vu les poings de Ron se serrer et se desserrer, mais il voyait très clairement sa mâchoire faire la même chose.

« Écoute, c'était un putain de malentendu et il est parti sur un coup de tête... Je crois que... »

« N'en dis pas plus, Harry. Je vais... le TUER! »

Et Ron se précipita vers le muret de pierre qu'il sauta assez aisément, sa forme physique due aux entraînements professionnels de Quidditch aidant pour beaucoup. Mais au lieu de plaquer au sol un blond aux yeux gris, il tenait un brun aux yeux brun foncé qui croyait que sa dernière heure était venue.

« RON ! BORDEL ! LÂCHE CE GAMIN ! » hurla Harry en voyant que Ron ne voyait pas qu'il avait fait erreur sur la personne... ou peut-être pas après tout...

-oOo-

Alors que Draco se faisait reconduire par sa fille vers ses quartiers, il pensa à ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt pendant son délire, et fut étonné qu'elle ne lui pose pas de questions gênantes. Mais un autre côté de lui avait espéré qu'elle le bombarde de questions. Qu'elle lui demande si c'était lui son père! Et qu'il finisse par lui dire...

« _Oui, Dray, je suis ton père!_ »

Et qu'elle lui saute au cou comme elle le faisait avec Potter, lui disant qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux aimer un autre père que lui, et qu'elle lui pardonnait son absence due à sa stupidité innée – ou à son alcoolisme précoce.

Bordel! Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle lui parle.

« _De n'importe quoi, mais par la grâce de Merlin, faites qu'elle parle et qu'elle interrompe ce flot interminable de pensées !_ »

« Je peux vous demander quelque chose, Monsieur? Je sais pertinemment que vous n'êtes pas en état, mais j'en ai assez de me retenir la langue... »

« _Merci mon Dieu_, » pensa-t-il, « Oui, vas-y... »

« Est-ce que vous avez des frères ou des cousins qui portent le nom de Malfoy? »

Quoi? Mais c'était quoi ce bordel?

« Pardon, » dit-elle rapidement. « Je ne voulais pas vous importuner. »

« Est-ce que j'ai réfléchi tout haut? » lui demanda-t-il en la regardant baiser la tête un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres, avant de hocher de la tête.

« Je comprends que c'est une drôle de question, mais je demande parce que mon ami, Philipe, m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange tout à l'heure... »

Draco haussa un sourcil, « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? »

« Oh, rien... mais ça voulait sous-entendre que j'étais peut-être une Malfoy... »

Draco ne dit rien, mais ses neurones travaillaient... Comment ce petit con de Londubat avait deviné – et il supposait qu'il avait trouvé son secret – qu'il était le père de Dray? Ça méritait une retenu ça, non? Des points perdus, alors?

« Dray! C'est toi, Dray? »

« Maman! »

Pouf! On venait de péter la bulle dans laquelle Draco se trouvait. Il commença à trembler et il s'écroula sur le sol, lâchant Dray.

«Oh Mon Dieu!» s'écria Hermione en se précipitant vers l'homme et sa fille qui venait de s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle toucha le front brûlant de l'homme et déplaça les mèches blondes collées par la sueur du même coup. Hermione se figea.

«Draco?»

«Hermione...»

Et plus rien, le noir total. Draco venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-oO§Oo-

_Wendy Malfoy_

-oO§Oo-

Au faite, si vous voulez en savoir où sont rendu mes écritures de fics, allez sur ma bio... J'ai finalement fait un ménage exhaustif de mon dossier _PotterFics_... J'ai mis sur ma bio, la totalité des fics en écriture et qui, j'espère, verront le jour! Si vous avez des suggestions, des défis à me lancer, allez-y! ça me fera un plaisir de me pencher sur la question! ;D

Sinon, je vais mettre **_une fic en exclusivité sur Patronus_**! Le site d'Ayuluna où seules les fics de Draco-Hermione y sont postées! Aller voir le lien du site sur ma bio! ;) Et venez me reviewer!

**-oO Aleera - Quand la vie n'est qu'une fiction Oo-  
**Un nouveau gars entre à Poudlard, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment un nouveau? Voilà une nouvelle énigme qu'Hermione devra réssoudre... ­**-:- exclusivité de Patronus! -:-**


	9. L'erreur de sa vie

**.:Disclaimers:.  
** Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.

**.:RaR:.  
:rapidement en ordre chronologique de post:**

**MERCI à tout ceux/celles qui lisent mon travail, mais surtout qui l'apprécient! BiG SmAcK! ;) **

**Ayuluna (x2)  
Elaviel  
L'ange des enfers  
dragonia  
Rebecca-Black  
Lisalune  
Sammy 297  
nora  
faby fan  
Nanawen  
Elizabeth Moonstone  
feylie  
LunDer  
tina granger  
M dougy dog (x2)  
giovanna potter  
Me  
Alan  
yolela  
cocotte  
FayaGirl  
Arwenajane (x2)  
diabella  
Isa  
MJ  
sika sika  
karine snake  
Katrine  
draco-tu-es-a-moi  
Madame Boris Jardel  
Céline (x2)  
Red-hair1990  
slydawn  
aleera **

VOILÀ! Je poste! ;D et contente de vous voir revenir en force! ;) Putain! Presque 40 REVIEWS! J'ai faillit faire une syncope! ;D

**.:Note de la Béta:. ****  
**Oh mais non, mais pourquoi tu coupes là ! Alors là je ne suis pas d'accord ! On devrait créer un club «Contre Le Coupage Sadique De Chapitre » ( C-L-C-S-D-C )

¤ Poupoux ¤

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.****  
**Helllo! ;D

je sais, je sais! et le pire c'est que j'ai aucune excuse valable... en faite, si miss Katrine ne serait pas là j'aurais retardé l'update alors on dit merci à Kat, merci à Poupoux et merci à Tyler! mon si choubidou copain américain! ;) Luv you Ty! (if you read that it's because i did to u a brain wash with my HP stuff! lmao)... en faite, vous devriez pas le remercier, c'est de sa faute si je prends encore plus de retard dans ce update! MDR! Et oui, il me retient sur msn!

sinon,  
**_Enjoy_**!

**

* * *

**

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Chapitre 9: L'erreur de sa vie:.

Une chaleur. Une chaleur intense, comme brûlé de l'intérieur. Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il avait et priait Merlin pour que ça s'arrête. Il était à moitié conscient, juste assez réveillé pour sentir cette chaleur étouffante en lui et les spasmes réguliers dans tous ses muscles. Il baignait dans une sueur continuellement, même Mme Pomfresh avait renoncé à lancer des sorts pour le garder sec, elle ne le faisait qu'après un plus long laps de temps.

Une main délicate lui prit le bras pendant un épisode de tremblements plus fort, il se sentit apaiser.

Une autre main balaya ses mèches collées à son front et de douces lèvres se posèrent une fraction de seconde sur sa peau moite.

Il gémit.

Puis s'endormit de nouveau profitant de la pause que son mal lui permettait.

-oOo-

« Où est Hermione? »

« Au chevet de Malfoy. »

« Encore ! »

« Elle l'aime, Ron... Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça? » répliqua tranquillement Harry ne levant pas les yeux de ses copies.

Ron déplaça Elie dans ses bras, « Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'après tout ce qu'il lui a fait, elle veuille encore de cette pourriture! »

« L'amour ça ne se commande pas, » répondit simplement Harry, toujours en écrivant sur les copies de ses élèves.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit ce qui s'est passé? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de l'faire. »

Toc Toc

Harry releva la tête vers la porte d'entrée de ses appartements, « Entrez! »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Albus Dumbledore. Derrière lui, marchait silencieusement Hermione.

« Bonjour, Messieurs, » salua le Directeur.

« Des changements? » questionna Harry laissant de côté les devoirs qu'il corrigeait.

Hermione secoua la tête en prenant place sur le divan où Ron se trouvait. Elle donna son index à Elie qui tentait de l'attraper, il resserra fort sa petite main sur le doigt.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore, « Du thé? »

« Avec plaisir, Harry, avec plaisir. »

Le jeune professeur alla à la cuisine et Dumbledore le suivit.

« Alors? » demanda Harry une fois dans la cuisine. « C'est quoi le problème avec Malfoy? »

« C'est un problème de manque, Harry. »

« De manque? De quoi? »

« Quand j'ai trouvé Draco, il avait quelques problèmes avec la drogue. Il prenait assez régulièrement du box. Et maintenant que son corps a entièrement rejeté ce poison de son système, son corps le réclame à nouveau. »

« Mais... Il est ici depuis des semaines déjà! Pourquoi il n'avait pas de symptômes avant? »

« C'est le box. En étant une drogue magique, le box reste dans les veines plus longtemps qu'une quelconque drogue moldue. Maintenant, il faut seulement que son corps se réhabitue à l'absence, mais Mme Pomfresh prend bien soin de lui. »

Harry hocha de la tête, « Vous voulez encore du thé? »

« Non, Harry, mais un autre jour, j'ai plusieurs choses qui m'attendent sur mon bureau! Miss Granger voudrait prolonger son séjour à Poudlard, je vais aménager une chambre dans tes quartiers pour l'accueillir plus confortablement. »

« Elle ne serait pas mieux chez Malfoy? Enfin, j'aurais cru qu'elle demande à rester près de lui, il devra tôt ou tard revenir dans ses appartements... »

Les yeux bleus pétillèrent derrière les lunettes en demi-lune, « Elle n'a pas vraiment précisé un endroit où rester, mais prévenez-moi dès que possible pour que je puisse faire le nécessaire. Je dois y aller, Harry. »

« D'accord, » répondit Harry en suivant le sorcier à la longue barbe blanche jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. « Au faite, est-ce qu'Hermione est au courant de son état? »

« Oui, elle l'est. »

Harry hocha de la tête et referma la porte.

-oOo-

Dray mangeait à la table des Serpentards comme à chaque dîner. Elle était plutôt silencieuse et ne faisait qu'écouter les autres Vert et Argent parler du malaise étrange de l'assistant du Professeur Rogue. La nouvelle avait fait le tour de la maison des Serpents en moins de temps que pour crier _Potion_.

« Dray, c'est vrai qu'il se trouvait avec toi? » demanda Amélia, une de ses amies.

Dray hocha de la tête.

« Bah, allez! Raconte! » dit impatiemment Corélie.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler, 'Rélie... »

« Ouais, laissez-la tranquille, » répliqua une jeune brunette. « Personnellement, j'aimerais pas en parler! »

« Merci, Amandine... »

La jeune Granger se leva de table et sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle se dirigea vers le parc, toujours préoccupée par le sort de Monsieur Malfoy. Dray s'assit sur un rocher près du lac et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, reposant sa tête sur ses bras et regardant le calmar géant faire bouger ses tentacules, troublant la surface lisse de l'eau.

« Dray chérie, comment vas-tu ? » demanda une voix rassurante derrière elle.

« Ça va... » dit-elle en tournant la tête vers sa mère. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, maman? Je croyais que tu devais rentrer aujourd'hui. »

Hermione prit place sur le coin du rocher où sa fille se trouvait, « Oui, mais j'ai des choses à régler avant. »

« C'est à propos de Monsieur Malfoy? » questionna Dray.

Hermione mit un bras autour des épaules de la jeune Serpentard, « Chérie, je dois te parler de ton père... Je ne l'avais jamais fait avant parce que j'avais peur, même après que ton parrain ait vaincu Voldemort... »

« J'ai appris des choses, maman, » coupa Dray. « Enfin, c'est Phil qui m'a mis sur la piste. »

« Tu veux qu'on rentre? On pourrait en parler au chaud. »

« Non... Je suis bien ici, j'aime la fraîcheur... »

« Surtout celle des cachots, n'est-ce pas? »

Dray hocha de la tête avec un sourire narquois sur le visage, « Le Choixpeau m'a dit que j'étais Serpentard à cause de mon père... Alors, il l'était? »

« C'était le Prince des Serpentards, Chérie, » répondit Hermione le regard rêveur, se rappelant de la grandeur de Draco à leur époque.

Celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse, celui que tous les autres Serpentards auraient suivit s'il avait été dans l'autre camp – bien sûr, il y en a qui l'ont suivit pareil dans le camp adverse de leurs parents. Il était sans aucun doute le Prince de cette maison.

« Maman? Mais il est devenu quoi? Pourquoi nous a-t-il laissé ? Il est mort? »

Hermione se réveilla de sa transe, « J'ai cru un moment qu'il l'était, qu'il avait été enlevé par des anciens Mangemorts rancuniers... Mais je me suis trompée... Je dois encore parler de ce qui s'est passé avec lui, mais... mais j'espère qu'il a une bonne raison... la meilleure, en fait, » dit-elle d'un air mi-sérieux mi-amusé.

« C'est qui? » demanda Dray son cœur allant à une vitesse folle, impatiente de connaître le nom de son père.

« C'est Draco Malfoy, _Dray_, » répondit Hermione en la regardant dans les yeux gris, en insistant sur son prénom.

-oOo-

« Alors, Severus, prêt à affronter la Garderie? » rigola Harry en déplaçant les tables pour le premier cours du Club de Duel.

Severus Rogue renifla.

« Oh, allez, on va s'amuser comme des fous... Tu te souviens l'an passé? Quand tu t'es ramassé... ».

« Ça va, Potter! » coupa Severus.

Severus Rogue avait été un peu la mascotte du Club de Duel, l'année dernière. Disons qu'être transformé en super mignon lapin bélier, avec les oreilles pendouillantes, n'avait pas aidé à ne pas être considéré de la sorte. C'était lors d'une démonstration avec un étudiant, le jeune Serdaigle – étrangement cette année-là, les Serdaigles finirent bon dernier pour la coupe des maisons – contre qui il avait voulu tester son nouveau sort rapide, l'avait devancé en lançant le sort du hyper-mignon-lapin-joufflu-avec-des-oreilles-pandouillantes.

C'était devenu le pire souvenir de Rogue. Les seuls à s'en souvenir étaient ce cher Albus et Harry – avec lui-même bien sûr. Le reste du Club avait passé sous la baguette du Directeur pour un '_oubliette_' vite fait. Cependant, ça n'avait pas empêché qu'une rumeur courrait dans Poudlard sur le _chaud _lapin Rogue – avec photos à l'appui.

Et Severus surveillait de près la source de cette rumeur, soupçonnant l'homme qui se trouvait dans la même salle que lui en ce moment. Mais n'ayant pas assez de preuves contre Harry Potter, il ne pouvait rien faire, alors il attendait dans l'espoir que la source commette une erreur fatale sur sa divulgation.

« Bonjour Pr'fesseur Potter, Pr'fesseur Rogue! »

« Tiens! Bonjour Monsieur McKenzie, prêt pour la nouvelle année? »

« Bien sûr, Professeur! » répliqua le jeune Griffondor en s'assoyant sur des coussins posés au sol.

« Très bien! » s'exclama Harry en lui remettant une feuille. « Voilà votre nouvelle feuille de buts à atteindre pour cette année. »

Ce fut, avec plus ou moins des variantes, la même histoire avec chaque nouveau ou ancien membre du Club de Duel. Harry s'occupant des jeunes arrivants et Severus s'occupant à faire autre chose à l'avant de la salle, appuyé sur le bureau.

En tapant dans ses mains, Harry débuta la nouvelle année, « Bonjour à tous! J'espère que cette année sera aussi riche en rebondissement que l'année dernière, » dit-il, un rire des jeunes l'accompagnant. « Comme vous pouvez le constater, votre nouvelle fiche de travail contient vos nouveaux défis! Pour les nouveaux, cette fiche sera complète après cette rencontre! Et maintenant, debout tout l'monde! »

« En cercle, autour de nous, » dit pour la première fois Severus d'un ton cassant. « On va commencer – pour les incapables que vous êtes – avec les _Protego_ et les _Expelliarmus_. Voir à quel point vous avez tout oublier durant les vacances estivales! »

Les jeunes élèves, légèrement tremblants, face au ton dur et froid du Maître des Potions, se placèrent docilement autour des deux professeurs, attendant l'explication théorique et pratique de la première rencontre.

-oOo-

Draco se réveilla dans son lit, il n'avait presque plus mal, mais il avait l'impression qu'une horde de centaures courait dans son crâne. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit sur sa table de chevet une fiole dont le contenu était d'une couleur bleutée. Il reconnaissait la potion contre les affreux maux de tête et tendit sa main rapidement vers son salut.

Les effets furent immédiats, Draco eut la sensation que son cerveau devenait de la gelée et en était bien content.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Draco ne dit pas un mot, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et prit sa température avec la paume de sa main, il ferma les yeux. En les rouvrant, il croyait que son rêve allait disparaître, mais non, elle était toujours là. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

« On va mieux, » demanda Hermione d'une voix paisible, calme.

« ... »

Hermione sourit, « Un chat à manger ta langue? »

« Hermione, » souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé, 'Mione, tellement désolé... »

L'ancienne Gryffondor lui retourna l'étreinte, mais finit par se détacher de lui, « Draco, j'ai besoin d'une explication... Et je ne crois pas nécessaire de te mentionner qu'elle doit être en béton... »

Draco acquiesça avant de se lancer dans l'histoire qu'il était déjà écoeuré de raconter. Pas à cause que ça faisait plus d'une fois qu'il la racontait, mais parce qu'il se dégoûtait encore un peu plus à chaque fois. Comment avait-il été aussi idiot?

Cette seule erreur lui avait coûtait plus que toute la fortune Malfoy ne pourrait jamais atteindre. C'était la vie de sa fille, la vie de son amour, sa vie...

Il se tut en attendant le verdict d'Hermione. Elle se leva et resta pendant un moment en silence, regardant par la fenêtre de la chambre de Draco. Et ce dernier commençait à craindre le pire.

« Hermione? »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, « Est-ce que tu sais au moins que je t'ai cru mort? Que j'ai passé des nuits à... à penser que tu pourrissais dans un cachot humide te vidant peu à peu de ton sang? Que j'ai faillit _mourir_ en te voyant étendu à terre il y a deux jours de ça? » dit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Pourquoi, Draco, pourquoi as-tu été assez stupide pour croire cette... cette sale GARCE? »

« Hermio... »

« Non! Écoute, maintenant ce que j'ai à dire... J'ai ça sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps! Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance...! »

« Hermione, c'est pas vra... »

« Écoute-moi, j'ai dit! » cria Hermione au bord de l'apoplexie, « Par contre, _Tu_ as toujours porté une confiance stupide en _elle_! Elle a toujours été quelqu'un de _spécial_ pour toi! Et ne dénie pas! » dit-elle en voyant Draco qui voulait répliquer.

« Hermione, je l'ai toujours détesté cette pute! » finit par dire Draco. « Je t'ai toujours aimé, 'Mione... Jamais j'ai pu t'haïr, même croyant ce que je croyais! Je... Je ne pouvais simplement pas parce que tu es l'amour de ma vie, mon autre moitié, Hermione! Je t'aime! »

« Ne te lève pas! » dit-elle en le remettant dans son lit.

« Je m'en fous! Je veux te prendre dans mes bras, 'Mione. »

« Tu es encore trop faible, » répliqua Hermione lui mettant une main sur sa poitrine et le forçant à se recoucher contre les oreillers.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa d'un chaste baiser. Juste pour voir si elle répondrait, juste pour se sentir rassurer de la voir répondre, juste pour avoir de l'espoir en leur amour.

Elle répondit, mais se retira brusquement.

« Non! Je... Je peux pas... »

Et l'espoir de Draco se fana, « À cause de Weasley. »

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds, « Quoi? »

« Je vous ai vu... avec votre bébé... »

« _Notre_ bébé? Mais de quoi tu parles? »

Draco baissa les yeux, « Tu n'es pas obligé de l'cacher... »

« Mais de _QUOI_ tu parles, Draco? Merde! » Hermione l'aurait giflé s'il n'avait pas eu cet air de chien battu.

« Je t'ai dit que je vous avais vu! » dit-il presque en colère, relevant le regard vers la brune.

« Tu n'as pas eu ta leçon la dernière fois? J'ai seulement un enfant à mon dossier, idiot! Et c'est _ta_ fille! » Elle fit une grimace, « Et c'est pas que j'aime pas Ron, mais je préfère de loin les blonds aux yeux gris... » finit-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-oO§Oo-

_Wendy Malfoy_

-oO§Oo-

Augmentez le trafic sur **_Patronus_**! Le site d'Ayuluna où seules les fics de Draco-Hermione y sont postées! Aller voir le lien du site sur ma bio! ;) Et venez me reviewer!

**-oO Aleera - Quand la vie n'est qu'une fiction Oo-  
**Un nouveau gars entre à Poudlard, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment un nouveau? Voilà une nouvelle énigme qu'Hermione devra réssoudre... ­**-:- exclusivité de Patronus! -:-**


	10. Mon père, ma fille, mon amour

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.

**.:RaR:.  
:en ordre chronologique de post:**

**MERCI à tout ceux/celles qui lisent mon travail, mais surtout qui l'apprécient! BiG SmAcK! ;)**

**:Le Saut de l'Ange:  
**vilaine!**  
**en sais rien... lol  
ça s'arrange... hihihihi  
kiss!

**:Nanawen:  
**bah... je te laisse lire! ;D bisous!

**:Isa:  
**la claque sera pour le prochain chap! promis! XD  
(Jay a fait son tour à la salle des fêtes)

**:Elizabeth Moonstone:  
**ouais, un vrai insécure! lol bonne lecture Liz... à pluche! ;) kiss!

**:draco-tu-es-a-moi:  
**merci! Bonne lecture! Kiss!

**:Elaviel:  
**alors la miss signe Ela, maintenant! ;) LOL tu vas rire dans ce chap je crois... elle sera pas fâché trop longtemps... BISOUS, Miss McGregor!

**:Red-hair1990:  
**lol! J'adore ta review! ;) à pluche! Kissous!

**:sika sika:  
**y'a une scène trop chou dans ce chap avec Dray... je suis contente de voir qu'elle est appréciée! ;D bisou!

**:M dougy dogf:  
**la voilà! Hihihi! Bonne lecture et merci pour la review (j'avais peur que personne n'en laisse à cause de ma fin sadique)

**:Lisalune:  
**ahahah! Et dire que je voulais sortir de l'ordinaire! lol mais contente que t'aimes! Bisous, lisalune!

**:Elliania:  
**salut! la chanceuse qui a chiâlé assez pour lire avant tout l'monde! J'espère que tu vas me poster une review pareil! XD passe le b'jour à Mike! Kiss! (au faite, j'attends ma suiteuuuuh! -aurait dû mettre une limite d'une heure en fin de compte! lol- )

**:Ayuluna:  
**j'ai voulu faire vite, mais pour une fois c'est pas de ma faute, ni de la faute à personne, seulement à ce qu'on appelle communément le web! Grrrr! lol bize Ayu!

**:Dunkyfunny:  
**méchi! C'est gentil! ;) et moi aussi j'adore ma tite Dray! Même si des fois je la prends pour un bébé... c'est mon bébé! ;) (je suis pire que Ron lol) kiss!

**:LunDer:  
**J'ai essayé de faire vite, mais avec poupoux on a eu des problèmes techniques! -.-' foutue technologie de merdeu! lol à pluche! Kiss!

**:dragonia:  
**salut dragui-lyly! J'adore le Rogue! Hihihihi il va y arriver d'autre aventure! Je pourrais faire des Chroniques de Rogue bien marante! lol kissous!

**:loli:  
**-:-gênée-:- méchi! Méchi bocoup! ;P kiss!

**:Alan:  
**tout est une question de goût! ;) mais je dois avouer que j'aime bien Rupert Grint (Ron) et aussi les jumeaux Phelps (Fred et Georges)... ;) kiss!

**:MJ:  
**wow, c'est vrai que j'ai pas trop compris au premier passage, mais avec de l'acharnement j'ai fini par comprendre en gros! lol voilà, MERCI pour la review, tu pourras voir la réaction de Dray-Jane, tu pourras voir aussi Hermione et Draco... et finalement, je vais dans un futur plus ou moins éloigner mettre toutes mes fics en ligne! ;) bisous!

**:Rebecca-Black:  
**MDR! Il n'est pas idiot! lol pourk j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimeras pas plus après ce chapitre! ;P aller je te laisse la surprise de découvrir ça! Bisous!

**:ari:  
**wow! Trop zentil ta review! Méchi! ;) bisou!

**:Aleera:  
**oh toi! ;D hihihi, je t'aimeuuuuh! lol kisouss! (voilà t'es pas bonne dernière! ;) )

**:Estelle01:  
**merci, Estelle, d'avoir pris le temps de me reviewer! ;) j'apprécie! Bize!

**:Arwenajane:  
**MA JUUUUUUUU! Je t'adore! Et je suis toujours aussi navrée que ça n'ait pas marché comme tu le rêvais... c'est à moi de me faire pardonner et non le contraire! ;) kissouss Ma Ju d'amour!

**:Sarah Malfoy:  
**Mon seul secret, c'est une lecture intensive de bonnes fics d'auteurs géniaux! ;P même si je me suis relâcher depuis quelques temps! ;S sinon, continue à demander conseil, Sarah, ça me fait toujours plaisir de t'aider! ;) kisss!

And special thanx to** _Angel Malfoy _**(merci! Kiss!).

**.:Note de la Béta:.  
**Et pour une fois, je dis bien pour une fois, tu n'as pas été sadique en ce qui concerne le coupage de fin ! Peut être as-tu eu peur du club «Contre Le Coupage Sadique De chapitre » (C-L-C-S-D-C ) dont les membres sont sans scrupule! Mouah mouah mouah

Allez avoues!

En tout cas une belle suite!

¤ Poupoux ¤

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.****  
**Voilà! La suiteeuuuuh! À pluche et merci, merci de me lire! ;) BIG HUG!

**_ENJOY_** !

* * *

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Chapitre 10: Mon père, ma fille, mon amour:. 

Dray s'était réfugiée dans le seul endroit qui la réconfortait, là où une grande partie de la connaissance de la magie résidait. La bibliothèque. Elle aimait se retrouver parmi ces rangées de livres, l'impression d'être entouré par un paquet de solutions. Peut-être la solution à son malaise, son mal de vivre en ce moment même, se trouvait là dans un de ses bouquins?

Non, elle n'avait plus cet espoir. C'était quelque chose qui ne se réglait pas à l'aide de livre et de savoir transmis de générations en générations. Seule elle avait la solution à ce problème, seulement elle pouvait faire en sorte d'accepter ou de rejeter – parce que la solution venait à faire ce choix – que son père était Draco Malfoy.

Draco. Malfoy. Mon père.

C'était la réalité.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais elle savait une chose; Draco Malfoy, son paternel, les avait abandonnées, il y a de ça une dizaine d'années. Elle avait demandé la raison à sa mère, mais la seule réponse qu'elle lui donna était qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

Et dire qu'il y avait même pas deux jours, elle aurait voulu l'avoir comme beau-père. Elle avait été si proche dans un sens avec lui ces derniers temps.

Elle refoula un sanglot de colère et de peine en elle.

"Dray," dit doucement Philipe en s'assoyant près d'elle.

La jolie blonde se retourna vers lui et sans même y penser, il lui offrit ses bras pour un réconfort qu'elle accepta volontiers. Il la serra contre lui pendant un moment.

"Alors? Ça ne va pas mieux?"

Elle secoua la tête contre son torse. Dray ne voulait pas parler, elle n'en avait pas envie.

"T'inquiète, on sera là pour toi..."

"Merci."

-oOo-

"Bon, je dois y aller, mais on s'revoit bientôt," dit Ron en embrassant Hermione sur les joues.

"Absolument!" dit-elle, puis regardant Elie, "Et toi aussi, mon petit chou d'amour."

"Salut vieux! Prends soin du petit," lui dit Harry en le serrant dans ses bras amicalement.

"Compte sur moi!"

Ron prit le sac des affaires de bébé et monta dans une des calèches de l'école. Hermione resta avec Harry sur les premières marches de l'entrée pendant un moment regardant la calèche sortit de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, "Alors?"

Hermione se retourna, comme s'il l'avait sortit de ses pensées, "Alors quoi?"

"Tu sais ce que je veux savoir! Et il porte le nom de Draco Malfoy!"

"Au fait, tu savais qu'il était revenu," le sermonna-t-elle.

Harry baissa la tête et la regarda à travers les cils, "Je voulais te l'dire, sérieusement! Mais j'attendais la bonne occasion..."

Elle lui tapota l'épaule en souriant, "Je sais... Je me suis souvenue de notre entretien à Pré-au-Lard et je suppose que tu voulais m'en parler à ce moment-là..."

"Ouais..."

Ils entrèrent dans le château et se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Harry avait pris l'habitude de reconduire Hermione jusqu'à la porte des appartements de Draco, là où elle logeait durant son séjour.

"Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question," lui rappela Harry.

"Je ne sais pas... J'éprouve de la difficulté à lui pardonner, mais en même temps... J'ai tellement voulu que ce jour arrive que je me retiens de lui sauter dessus!"

"Ouais, je vois ce que c'est... Douze années d'abstinence, c'est dur!" lui dit Harry d'un air navré, avant d'éclater de rire.

Hermione lui donna un gentil coup de poing sur le bras, "Très drôle!"

"Au faite, est-ce que tu es considérée comme vierge à nouveau?"

"La ferme, Harry!" Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage, "Et si on parlait de toi?"

-oOo-

Draco s'était rendormit après son entretien avec Hermione. Et il avait fait le plus beau rêve de sa vie; sa famille était. Il y avait Hermione et sa fille, Dray.

Ma fille. Il n'en revenait pas! Il allait pouvoir lui dire, enfin!

Il y avait une jolie maison de campagne, une adorable clôture blanche tout autour du terrain et un chien, un joli toutou noir et touffu.

Il se réveilla doucement comme un de ces matins où l'on n'a pas besoin de _cadran sonneur_ (1) pour vous hurler de nous lever. Draco repensait à son rêve _cliché_, mais s'étonnait à vouloir qu'il soit réel.

Il entendit un son de porte se refermer. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans ce lit et c'est ainsi qu'il balança les couvertures vertes forêt sur le côté et se mit debout. Il se sentit faible quand il se trouva sur ses pieds, mais pas assez pour le dissuader de sortir de la chambre.

En ouvrant la porte une douce odeur de chocolat à la menthe envahit ses narines. Que c'était bon de retrouver cette odeur! Draco ferma les yeux un moment et resta planter sur le pas de sa porte de chambre.

Après le moment passé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait entendu une porte se refermer. Il alla vers la salle de bain, mais avant d'y arriver, Draco aperçut une nouvelle porte et il jurait ne jamais l'avoir vu auparavant.

Il l'ouvrit lentement et glissa la tête dans l'ouverture. Hermione était là et se déshabillait pour mettre sa nuisette de couleur bourgogne. Il détailla sa silhouette plus charnue au niveau des hanches que dans son souvenir, mais pas pour la désavantager. C'était simplement sexy.

Pendant qu'Hermione se tournait légèrement sur le côté pour prendre son habillement pour la nuit, Draco remonta son regard vers les seins parfaitement ronds et dressés, sûrement dû à la fraîcheur des cachots. Elle avait toujours été frileuse.

Il entra inconsciemment dans la nouvelle chambre et se dirigea vers Hermione qui sursauta en remarquant dans son champ de vision oblique quelqu'un dans la pièce. Elle porta son morceau de tissus contre sa poitrine et le regarda. Draco avait ce regard gourmand qui l'avait toujours fait frissonner.

"Draco! Mais qu'est-ce que tu..."

Elle fut coupée par Draco qui, glissant une main dans creux de ses reins et l'autre derrière sa nuque, la rapprocha contre lui et l'embrassa avec une tendresse si pure qu'elle répondit avec joie s'accrochant à son déshabillé comme une enfant serrant une doudou.

"Mon amour," souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-oOo-

Toc Toc Toc

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et accourut à sa porte qu'il ouvrit en panique. Il répondit à la porte en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez pour y voir plus clairement.

"Dray?" dit-il en grattant sa tête. "Ça va, chérie?"

Elle s'accrocha à lui en pleurs.

"Oh, ma puce... Viens ici," dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et lui frictionnant le dos avec sa main. "Ça va aller... shhhh..."

"Pourquoi," souffla-t-elle plusieurs fois dans son cou. Elle se décolla et regarda son parrain, "C'est à cause de moi?"

"Non! Ne crois surtout pas ça, Dray! Jamais!"

Harry l'amena dans le salon, ranima le feu du foyer et s'assit sur son fauteuil l'assoyant sur ses genoux, le dos de la petite contre sa poitrine, ses bras l'encerclant.

"Je vais te raconter une histoire, Dray... Votre histoire..."

Dray avait encore quelques sanglots, mais elle était relativement calme.

"J'ai connu en entrant ici, à Poudlard, les deux personnes qui comptèrent dans ma vie plus que personne. Bien sûr, j'en ai connu d'autres, et j'en ai perdu un paquet en cours de route... Mais j'ai aussi connu des ennemis qui étaient aussi les ennemis de mes deux meilleurs amis, dont un... Le pire... Cependant, au cours de notre dernière année, ma meilleure amie et mon pire ennemi se rapprochèrent et tombèrent amoureux... Et ses deux personnes conçurent la plus merveilleuse des jolies petites filles que j'ai jamais connu," Harry sentit Dray rire légèrement contre lui et continua son histoire, "Ton père, Dray, avait une amie – si on pouvait appeler ça une amie – qui n'aimait pas cette relation Gryffondor-Serpentard... Elle le convaincu que sa petite-amie le trompait avec un autre et malgré toute la volonté à ne pas la croire, il voulut en avoir le cœur net et surprit une conversation entre ta mère et moi... Il a cru que ta maman était enceinte de moi, mais il avait compris tout croche et malheureusement, un idiot l'avait fait boire un peu trop cette soirée là..."

"Alors il est parti parce qu'il pensait que maman l'avait trompé? Mais pourquoi il n'est pas venu vous voir?"

"C'est bien la question que je lui ai faite... Disons qu'il a toujours eu cet orgueil de Serpentard doublé de l'air têtu des Malfoys..."

"Est-ce qu'il sait pour moi, Oncle Harry?" demanda-t-elle en regardant les flammes dans le foyer devant elle.

"Bien sûr."

Elle penchant sa tête sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder Harry dans les yeux, "Depuis quand?"

"Depuis la répartition."

"Depuis tout ce temps?" questionna Dray étonnée.

"Disons que ça n'a pas été dur de remettre les parties du puzzle ensemble... Une Granger, donc fille d'Hermione, mais étrangement blonde avec des yeux gris et surtout, répartie à Serpentard!"

"Ça... Ça veut dire que je suis une Malfoy, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, je crois que ta mère va t'en parler, elle va te proposer de changer ton nom de famille."

"Mais je suis une _Granger_!" s'agita Dray, outrée.

"Bien sûr, chérie, elle ne veut pas t'enlever ça... Mais elle m'a parlé d'au moins ajouté le nom de Malfoy à ton nom. Malfoy-Granger, en fait."

"Dray _Malfoy_-Granger," répéta la blondinette pour voir comment ça sonnait. "Je sais pas..."

"Moi, je trouve ça bien," dit gentiment Harry à sa filleule.

-oOo-

Severus venait de terminer la potion nécessaire à la bonne réhabilitation de Draco, il allait justement l'apporter à Draco. Il ne prit pas la peine de cogner et donna le mot de passe à l'elfe de lune qui brossait ses longs cheveux d'une couleur noir bleuté avec un coquillage. Le passage lui fut accordé et il entra dans les quartiers de son assistant.

Le Maître des Potions alla directement dans la chambre de Draco. Il s'approcha du lit, mais n'y trouva pas son collègue. Il fronça les sourcils, est-ce que Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas demandé un repos complet de son jeune assistant? Un simili-sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il allait réprimander Granger comme au bon vieux temps!

Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme d'un pas décidé.

Si Severus avait été recalé pour être un membre de la S.W.A.T., tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce de la porte qu'il venait de défoncer – i.e. Draco et Hermione –, se serait dit: ils ne l'ont sûrement pas pris parce qu'il n'avait pas le sens de la surprise lors d'une attaque offensive...

Draco et Hermione sursautèrent, Hermione hurlant à la mort et Draco se précipitant vers la table de chevet où la baguette d'Hermione se trouvait, mais il manqua le bord de la table, se cogna la tête dessus et se ramassa à terre avec une douleur atroce sur le crâne.

"Putain de merde!" s'exclama Severus en allant vers un Draco gémissant de douleur à terre à côté du lit d'Hermione qui tentait de ramener vers elle les draps que Draco avait entraînés dans sa chute. "Est-ce que ça va?"

Draco gémit se tournant vers Severus, "J'ai l'air d'aller peut-être?" dit-il en passant sa main sur son front où une petite coupure saignait.

Le blond grimaça en la touchant, Severus fit apparaître un tampon qu'il imbiba d'alcool, "Attends, je te désinfecte ça et te fais un sort de guérison après..."

"Aïe!"

"Ça va, j'ai fini," lui dit Severus et il lui lança un sort de guérison sur sa petite incision frontale. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ici?"

"Il faut te faire un dessin, Severus?" demanda en colère Draco qui se relevait et enroulait un drap autour de son bassin. "La question c'est plutôt ce que TOI tu foutais ici!"

"Je venais te porter les potions pour ton rétablissement!" répondit Severus à Draco avant de se tourner vers Hermione, "Je peux savoir, Miss Granger, ce que cela signifie? Mme Pomfresh a demandé à ce que Draco reste au lit pour un repos total!"

Draco prit la défense d'Hermione, "_Premièrement_, j'étais au lit! Et _deuxièmement_, pour le repos, j'en ai pas besoin! Alors si tu pouvais bien sortir de la chambre qu'on puisse s'habiller..."

Severus se retourna en faisant voleter ses robes noires, "Je vous attends dans le salon!"

Après que la porte fut claquée, Draco se tourna vers Hermione, "Ça va, toi?"

"Oui... je... j'ai cru mourir, mais ça va mieux," dit-elle avec un sourire, "Mais je crois qu'il a raison, tu _as_ besoin de repos..."

"Arrête avec ça! Tu as bien vu que je n'en avais pas besoin," dit-il d'un air suggestif qui fit rougir Hermione.

Elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement, "Draco! Ce n'est pas parce que... parce que... enfin, tu vois... que tu n'as pas besoin que ton système se repose!" Elle ouvrit la porte, "Allez, on doit encore t'expliquer ton malaise parce que je ne crois pas que tu sais _pourquoi_ tu es dans cet état! Et tu auras des comptes à me rendre, Mister!"

Draco avala difficilement et se rhabilla avant de sortir rejoindre Hermione et Severus qui l'attendait à l'extérieur de la chambre.

* * *

(1) _cadran sonneur_ : l'idée vient d'Aleera, je ne voudrais surtout pas piquer son idée (inquiétez-vous pas je lui en ai parlé!), mais en gros c'est un réveille matin version sorcier qui hurle pour vous réveiller, la joie quoi! lol

-oO§Oo-

_Wendy Malfoy_

-oO§Oo-

Augmentez le trafic sur **_Patronus_**! Le site d'Ayuluna où seules les fics de Draco-Hermione y sont postées! Aller voir le lien du site sur ma bio! ;) Et venez me reviewer!

**-oO Aleera - Quand la vie n'est qu'une fiction Oo-  
NOUVEAU CHAP! ;)  
**Un nouveau gars entre à Poudlard, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment un nouveau? Voilà une nouvelle énigme qu'Hermione devra résoudre... ­**-:- exclusivité de Patronus! -:-**


	11. Faire face

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.

**.:RaR:.  
:en ordre chronologique de post:**

**MERCI à tout ceux/celles qui lisent mon travail, mais surtout qui l'apprécient! BiG SmAcK! ;)**

**Pas de réponses longues pour cette fois! J'ai assez de retard comme ça! lol Mais je vous remercie de pas me lâcher (_attends, ça va venir_) merci la conscience! Enfin, bref, gros merci pour vos reviews qui me réchauffent le cœur! ;)**

**Red-hair1990  
Ayuluna **(au prochain chap la rencontre Dray-Draco! promis!)  
**tatacia (x2) **(ouais, je sais que j'en déçois plus d'une avec le manque de gifle!)**  
Elaviel McGregor **(Wouah, ça sonne bien, je trouve! et ;bave; pour the island avec son costume stretchy grrr)  
**dragonia  
Aleera  
Elizabeth Moonstone  
sika sika  
LunDer **(Poupoux est ma correctrice et béta)  
**Angel Malfoy  
hermione malefoy  
M dougy dog **(merci de la pub! bisous!)**  
feylie **(j'adore ta review!)**  
Alan  
Rebecca-Black  
zion  
Nanawen **(lol et moi qui voulait cette scène mignonne, romantique, etc, etc!)  
**Estelle01 **(DÉSOLÉE du retard! -.-' )  
**Dunkyfunny  
sarah malfoy  
lily14  
Marilou Lupin  
Klooooona Jedusor **(non, elle n'est pas encore finie, vous allez le savoir quand je vais achever! kiss)  
**draco-tu-es-a-moi **(T'es pas la seule qui en aurait besoin d'un!)**  
Enora Black  
Hazel Malfoy **(Merci pour la pub pour Patronus!)  
**l'ange des enfers  
hermignonne malefoy **(lol)  
**lilou the phoenix  
Lisalune **(MDR! Une éternelle romantique! ;P Bonne idée pour le hurleur, mais elle est pas de moi cette idée...)  
**Sarah Black **(dont worry! you gonna know when i'll finish this story! kiss)  
**tatacia **(encore toi! lol oki, je la mets la suite! mdr!)

**.:Note de la Béta:.  
**On peut dire qu'on l'a attendu ce chapitre ! Combien ? Un mois voir plus (si peu) :)

Piouf ça fait du bien de relire un peu du Wendy Malfoy, ça me (nous ?) manquait !

¤ Poupoux ¤

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Je ne perdrais pas de temps à m'expliquer et à me trouver des défaites parce que je suis impardonnable! LOL ! Alors Bonne Lecture et que le show continue! BISOUS!

_N'oublier pas_, la nouvelle bande annonce est disponible! J'adore Daniel plus que jamais! lol quand il recrache son jus de citrouille! MDR!

**_ENJOY_** !

* * *

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Chapitre 11: Faire face:. 

Le problème dans le fait d'affronter une épreuve, n'est pas l'épreuve en tant que tel, mais tout le reste. La façon de l'aborder, de passer à travers ou même de la contourner.

Draco avait choisi la manière facile, celle qui était la plus évidente lors de sa crise. Mais qu'avait-il récolté? Rien. Seulement plus de douleur, plus d'amertume, plus de regrets. Et pas seulement pour lui, non. Il avait fait souffrir sa belle et douce Hermione et plus que tout, avait privé son enfant de sa présence.

Pendant qu'il remettait avec peine son bas de pyjama, Draco se remémorait ses dernières années, à fuir, à rester loin de son âme sœur, loin de sa vie. À fuir la seule vie qu'il aurait pu construire avec amour, avec fierté.

Il mit sa main sur son ventre, se retenant pour ne pas gerber.

En mettant, le pied hors de la chambre, Draco vacilla, mais se retint au cadre de la porte. Hermione accourut pour l'aider à venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil dans le salon, pendant que Severus allait à la chambre chercher les potions qu'il était venu porter, marmonnant des '_Surtout pas besoin de repos, bah voyons, je suis un petit prétentieux_' sur son chemin.

« Viens t'asseoir, » dit doucement Hermione un peu d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

En descendant Draco la regarda dans les yeux, « Ça va, je t'assure... »

« Non, ça ne va pas, Draco Malfoy! » grogna Severus en lui tendant une fiole de liquide bleu sombre fumant.

Draco renifla la potion et se recula, « Y'é pas question que je boive cette merde! »

« Tu n'as pas l'choix! » répondit avec défi Severus.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, Draco! »

Le blond regarda Hermione qui n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, même après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Il regarda de nouveau sa fiole et la porta à ses lèvres, puis la bue d'une traite. Il grimaça, mais il s'attendait à pire – jusqu'à ce que de la fumée lui sorte des oreilles le faisant grincer des dents pendant une bonne minute.

« Bordel de merde! » jura-t-il quand ça s'arrêta.

« Pauvre chou, » dit Hermione avec un sourire et un ton sarcastique.

« On peut m'expliquer, maintenant? » demanda Draco un peu de mauvais poil.

« Et bien, Monsieur Malfoy, » commença Severus, « Votre piteux état est dû à votre, comment dire, vie de jeune drogué! »

Draco se tourna brusquement vers Hermione qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce que Severus venait de dire, car elle ne disait rien et n'avait pas réagit. À moins que... nooon... si?

« _Elle savait déjà_! » se dit Draco.

« En effet, chéri, je savais déjà... »

« Foutue manie de penser tout haut, » siffla Draco entre ses dents. Il tourna son regard vers Hermione, « Comment tu savais? »

« Quand tu es tombé dans le coma, Albus a bien dû nous dire la vérité, » dit-elle en se pointant elle et son ancien professeur. « De un, pour que je finisse par me calmer et de deux, pour que Severus puisse trouver les bonnes potions à faire! »

« J'ai été dans l'coma? »

L'expression d'Hermione se radoucit, « Bah, oui... On t'a perdu pendant près de 24 heures... Mais ensuite, grâce à Mme Pomfresh, tu es revenu parmi nous, mais avec une forte fièvre, des spasmes incontrôlables, des crises de douleurs, et ché pas quoi d'autres! »

« On a eu bien de la difficulté à calmer ton système en le trompant avec des substituts qui donnaient à ton corps un semblant de drogue à consumer. »

Draco venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas bien du tout. Pas seulement à cause de tout ce blabla qu'il ne pigeait que dalle tellement la douleur à sa tête le déconcentrait. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, les yeux à poing fermer.

« Severus! » cria Hermione.

« On ne peut rien faire, Miss Granger, » lui dit Severus en s'approchant d'eux. « Aidez-moi, on l'emmène à son lit. »

-oOo-

Dray s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors, une expression sérieuse sur le visage qui aurait fait fuir les plus jeunes Gryffondors si elle n'avait pas été en première année – quoi que beaucoup des première des Rouge et Or n'avaient pas une bonne image de la jeune Serpentard –, « Phil, tu viens? »

Philipe sursauta et se retourna la main sur le coeur, « Merde! Ne refais jamais ça, j'ai failli mourir! »

« Aller, viens, » répéta Dray.

« Aller où? » questionna Philipe en prenant un bout se pain, des oranges, un peu de fromage, ...

« Ça va, tu n'as plus de mains pour en prendre plus! » le critiqua Dray.

Philipe rougit et sortit de table, « J'ai faim... »

« Aller, viens, » dit Dray avec un soupçon de découragement dans la voix, prenant son sac sur son épaule avec le sien.

« Vas-y! Je te suis! »

Dray Jane se retourna et alla vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Philipe la suivit vers la classe de Potions, tout en mangeant ce qu'il avait dans une main.

Il courut quelques pas pour la rattraper, « Vah! Afchtend! »

« Philipe, tu es vraiment dégoûtant de parler la bouche pleine! »

Le Gryffondor déglutit, « Désolé... Alors, c'est quoi la presse? »

« Rien. »

« Tu vas à 50 miles à l'heure! Et tu dis qu'il y a rien? »

Dray baissa son regard vers le plancher, « Rien... Je veux juste voir mon... _mon père_... »

« Oh, ouais... est-ce que tu l'as revu depuis? »

Elle hocha de la tête, « Non, maman a dit qu'il n'était pas très bien... »

« Il sera au cours? »

« Ché pas... C'est pour ça que je veux arriver plus tôt... Si jamais il y est... »

Philipe lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et prit son sac d'école pour la débarrasser, il ne lui restait que le fromage à manger. Dray agrippa la ganse et sembla troublée.

« Mais lâche, Dray! »

« Et si il mourrait? »

Philipe arrêta de tirer, « Quoi? Mais non! Dray! Ne pense pas à ça! »

« Mais il avait pas l'air de filer! »

Dray commença à hyper ventiler. Philipe la prit par les épaules et l'entraîna dans la salle de cours pour la faire asseoir, il lui dit de se calmer que son père ne devait sûrement pas être si mal en point.

Après quelques phrases rassurantes et quelques bons points énumérés par Philipe, Dray se calma et attendit patiemment à sa place l'arrivée du Maître de Potions et, l'espérait-elle, son assistant... son père.

-oOo-

Avant que les cours de la journée ne commencent, Harry alla voir sa meilleure amie pour lui dire que Dray était venue le voir la veille. Il pensait qu'étant sa mère, elle devait savoir les inquiétudes et le malaise de sa fille.

Il cogna sur le rebord du tableau qui gardait l'entrée des appartements de Draco et quelque instant après Hermione apparut derrière le tableau. Elle avait un air inquiet sur le visage et Harry sut que Draco ne devait pas aller bien mieux.

« Oh, Harry... Que fais-tu là? » demanda-t-elle en le laissant entrer.

« Et bien, je suis venu te voir d'abord et ensuite, te parler de ta fille. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Elle va bien? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Inquiète-toi pas pour rien, elle va bien... Elle est venue me voir hier soir en larmes... Je l'ai rassurée, » rajouta rapidement Harry en voyant le visage d'Hermione. « Elle avait seulement un peu de misère à accepter la nouvelle position de Draco dans sa vie... »

« Je sais... Tu veux un peu de thé? » demanda-t-elle et Harry accepta volontiers. « Quand je lui ai dit, elle est restée très silencieuse et tu la connais! Toujours à être en train de parler, de dire ce qu'elle pense, d'être le centre de la conversation... »

« Comme son père, quoi! » s'exclama Harry en riant, « Heu... désolé, ça m'a échappé, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione le regarda avec de gros yeux comme si elle était fâchée, « Garde tes commentaires, Potter! »

« Okay, Granger! »

Ils rigolèrent un moment.

« Tu devrais lui parler... Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour Draco, » reprit Harry. « Elle aimerait le voir, je crois... »

« Je sais... Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'inquiète plus en le voyant... Il ne va pas bien, Harry... Il est faible et Severus fait tout ce qu'il peut pour l'aider. »

« Ouais... » Harry regarda sa tasse de thé comme s'il cherchait une meilleure solution au problème de Draco. Puis un éclair lui traversa les méninges, « Tu sais _qui_ pourrait l'aider! »

« Qui? »

« Neville! »

« Neville? »

« Ouais! Il travaille avec un groupe de jeunes chercheurs qui veulent trouver une potion régénératrice de cellules végétales... ou ché pas quoi... Il m'en a parlé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu à la réunion des gradués de l'université... »

« En quoi, ça va aider Draco? »

« Ça rien... Mais Neville connaît un rayon sur les potions et pourrait trouver quelque chose pour le box... À la base, le box est fait à partir d'une plante de cocaïne magiquement modifiée... Si y'a quelqu'un qui peut trouver de quoi c'est bien Nev! »

Hermione le regarda les yeux ronds comme des Gallions, sa tasse de thé a mis chemin entre la table et sa bouche.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça! Je lis moi aussi! »

Hermione se mit à rire, « Mieux vaut tard que jamais! »

« Ah. Ah. Ah! » répondit Harry, « Bon, je dois y aller, mes élèves vont m'attendre... »

Il se leva et Hermione le conduisit à la porte et l'embrassa avant de le garder un moment serrer contre elle, « Merci, » souffla-t-elle et Harry resserra son étreinte avant de partir.

-oOo-

« Je suis désolé, » chuchota Draco pendant qu'Hermione replaçait ses oreillers – Severus était venu le revoir avant ses cours et après quelques potions, Draco s'était calmé.

« Shhh, repose-toi, maintenant, » dit-elle en remontant ses couvertures.

« Pour tout ce que j'ai fait... Je suis tellement désolé, Amour... »

« Draco... Ça va t'inquiète pas pour ça... Concentre ta magie et tes pensées à te rétablir, » elle mit ses doigts sur sa bouche voyant qu'il voulait répliquer, « On en reparlera, je te l'promets... Et t'auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour m'affronter, affronter Ron et Harry et affronter... ta fille... »

Draco sourit à la mention de sa fille, « Elle est au courant? Pour... pour moi? »

Hermione hocha de la tête, « Oui. Elle... Tu sais, Dray est très têtue – comme une certaine personne que je ne nommerais pas – et quand des choses qui _dérangent_ son environnement surviennent, elle... elle a de la difficulté à accepter. »

Draco se calla dans son lit avec une mine déçue.

« Oh, mais après la crise passée, tout va mieux, » continua Hermione. « Harry est venu tout à l'heure – pendant que tu dormais –, il m'a dit que Dray était venue le voir... Elle a fini par commencer à accepter tout ça... »

« Elle doit me détester à l'heure qu'il est! Harry a dû lui raconter toute l'histoire! »

« Oui, c'est vrai, il lui a raconté, mais c'est son parrain, Draco... Jamais Harry ne lui ferait quoi que se soit pour lui faire mal... Il sait qu'elle a toujours voulu avoir son père... Oh, c'est sûr qu'elle n'en a jamais formulé le désir, mais je me mets à sa place et c'est la chose que je voudrais le plus... Et tu connais l'histoire d'Harry! Il sait ce qu'il fait... Il m'a raconté pour ce qu'il a tenté de faire avec vous deux... »

Draco sembla gêné, se souvenant qu'il se questionnait sur la raison de ce dernier à faire ce qu'il faisait, « Ouais, c'est vrai... Il a toujours été là pour tenter de nous rapprocher... »

« Tu vois... » Hermione fit une pause et alla à la fenêtre. « Je... je voulais te demander si tu voudrais que Dray porte ton nom... »

« Quoi! »

« Oh, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais... »

« NON! Je veux dire... J'aimerais trop ça! »

Hermione lui sourit, « Merci... J'avais pensé lui laisser mon nom pour ne pas la brusquer... Dray Jane Malfoy-Granger, ça te va? »

« C'est parfait, » répondit Draco avec un sourire rêveur, les yeux à moitié fermer, avant de s'endormir.

-oOo-

À la fin de la journée, Harry allait vers la salle des professeurs. Dumbledore les avait conviés à une réunion. Il se demandait le pourquoi de cette réunion, d'habitude le directeur n'en faisait pas sauf si c'était pour organiser une activité, or il en avait eu une la semaine dernière pour le bal de l'halloween.

Il entra dans la salle et alla s'asseoir à côté de Rogue, « Alors, t'as eu vent de ce qu'il veut nous parler? »

« Potter, je ne suis pas votre ami. Alors, allez demander à un autre professeur! »

« Oh, on n'est pas de bonne humeur... C'était juste une question... »

Le Professeur Vector se tourna sur le siège en avant d'eux, « Je crois que c'est un nouveau professeur qui va entrer en fonction. »

« C'est vrai? Mais il ne manque pas de poste vaquant, pourquoi un nouveau professeur? » demanda Harry à la charmante professeur d'arithmancie.

« Sybill a encore fait des siennes, » répondit avec un sourire moqueur la sorcière.

Harry fronça les sourcils – il ne portait toujours pas le Professeur Trelawney dans son cœur –, « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé? »

« Je sais pas, c'est Minerva qui m'a dit ça, sans préciser rien de plus... »

Harry hocha la tête et allait répliquer quelque chose quand Dumbledore entra dans la salle, « Content de tous vous voir ... Je vous ai fait venir pour vous présenter la remplaçante, pour quelques semaines, de Sybill qui a vu dans les astres de bien mauvais présages pour son enseignement. »

Alice Vector se tourna vers Harry et hocha de la tête en voulant dire '_Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit!_' et Harry lui sourit.

« Oh, la voici, » fit Albus quand la porte s'ouvrit sur, « Lavande Londubat! Plusieurs d'entre vous l'ont connu sous le nom de Brown... »

-oO§Oo-

_Wendy Malfoy_

-oO§Oo-

Augmentez le trafic sur **_Patronus_**! Le site d'Ayuluna où seules les fics de Draco-Hermione y sont postées! Aller voir le lien du site sur ma bio! ;) Et venez me reviewer!

**-oO Aleera - Quand la vie n'est qu'une fiction Oo-  
**Un nouveau gars entre à Poudlard, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment un nouveau? Voilà une nouvelle énigme qu'Hermione devra résoudre... ­**-:- exclusivité de Patronus! -:-**


	12. La nouvelle situation familiale

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.

**.:RAR:.  
:Rebecca-Black, Hazel Malfoy, Angel Malfoy, Aleera, Sarah Malefoy, Arwenajane, Alan**(un mec? Ou c'est pour Alan Rickman?)**, sarouchka, draco-tu-es-a-moi**(lol YÉ!)**, L'Ange des Enfers, loulou : **

**:Elliania:  
**Ce que je réserve avec Lavande? Je croyais que tu _finissais par commencer_ à me connaître! LOL Tu veux avoir Dray? Moi, ça me dérange pas, mais il faut qu'elle soit en forme pour ma fic! mdr! Toi aussi continue vite tes fics! ¤coup de fouet toi-même¤ ;) Kiss!

**:dragonia:  
**T'es trop drôle! lol ouais, j'aime bien la relation Snape-Potter! Lol et dire que je voulais introduire un gentil slash dans cette fic, mais je m'abstiens de peur de vous traumatiser! lol Bisous!

**:Elizabeth Moonstone:  
**Quelle idée? Je suis terriblement en retard dans mes lectures! Pour Draco, il a l'air pas si mal dans ce chapitre, mais il prend beaucoup de potions... Neville arrivera dans pas long, mais voudra-t-il? Là est la question! ;)

**:sika sika:  
**Et bien, non, j'ai d'autres projets pour la vie sentimentale d'Harry! ;P Je me tais c'est une surprise! lol bisous!

**:ayuluna:  
**UN BÉBÉ! Heu... Je sais pas encore, j'avais pas pensé à un bébé... Je verrai! LOL mais pas tout de suite... ;) bisous!

**:Lisalune:  
**LOL maman Rusard! (Ewwww! Mdr!) Petite perverse! lol j'ai jamais eu l'intention de penser à ça! Mdr! J'adore le perso de Snape, mais maudit que je suis pas capable d'écrire avec lui, c'est pour ça qu'il n'apparaît pas souvent... snif, pauvre papa! lol Bisous!

**:mixi (x2):  
**OH! Est-ce que je t'ai perdu? Dommage, ça devient moins triste après, faut pas lâcher, les copin(e)s! Je suis pas une fille de drame! lol

OH! Fiou! Je t'ai pas perdu! XD je viens de voir ta review du chap 8

**:Nanawen:  
**lol et bien ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre, même si c'est pas la première fois! Crois-moi! ;) et pour Lavande... heu... ouais, ouais, il y aura quelque chose... quand j'aurais trouvé! lol kiss!

**:tatacia:  
**Qui a dit que j'étais en récréation quand j'écris pas! lol C'est plutôt le contraire! Hihihi Ah ouais! lol contente qu'il te plaise le Snapou! Bisous!

**:snave:  
**AHAHAHAH! Je sais pas peut-être! lol KISS!

**:LunDer:  
**Oh merci du pardon! Ça fait du bien! lol voilà la suite! ;)

**:sarouchka: **

**:Elaviel Krum:  
**Cool le Krum! C'est vrai qu'il est mignon l'acteur! ;) Je te comprends! Stu vrai? J'espère que c'est rien de grave! lol ça serait cool que tu me dises où! ;) hihihi et oui, il était probablement tard quand je l'ai écrit... j'ai cette fâcheuse habitue! lol Bah, la rencontre je la trouve plutôt banale, mais ça reste à vous de juger! ;) Désolée encore du retard de mon email pour ton chap! Bisouilles! ;)

**:Ange d'Iris:  
**Je crois que c'est ta première review, mais je suis à cent pour cent sûre! Je l'aime bien le badboy! Hihihi Et on n'est pas les seules (n'est-ce pas Lisalune! lol) C'est vrai? Moi aussi je l'aime bien! c'est un des persos que j'ai inventé et que j'adore! lol

**:ar:  
**On la verra pas trop à l'œuvre puisque Divination est un cours de troisième... entk, merci! ;)

**:Mayka Darkness:  
**Assez souvent oui! lol En ce moment, c'est pas très régulier... Avec mes cours et ma vie sociale qui a vécu un surboum, j'ai un peu de difficulté à écrire... mais je fais mon possible! ;) merci de m'encourager! Kiss!

**:lilly malefoy:  
**OH! Cool! Une nouvelle! ;) Bienvenue dans le club des lecteurs-lectrices maltraité(e)s à cause des retards d'update! LOL merci et bisous!

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Allo!  
Je vous ai pas fait trop languir? LOL je suis vraiment désolée, mais les cours ont repris et ça parait! À mon plus grand malheur! Aaah, vive les vacances d'été!

Aussi, Poupoux a un problème avec sa connexion, elle attend toujours son ADSL, donc si il y a des fautes d'inattention, c'est tout à fait normal! MDR

**_Enjoy_**!

* * *

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Chapitre 12: La nouvelle situation familiale:.

Un bal d'Halloween avait été organisé pour la journée des morts. Le dîner avait été plein de surprises; toutes les sucreries inimaginables décoraient les tables des quatre maisons de l'école où prenaient place les élèves déguisés pour l'occasion. Peeves avait même _surpris_ plus d'un morveux avec ses ballons remplis d'eau.

Dray regardait à la table des professeurs et sourit à son parrain qui lui leva son verre pour lui souhaiter silencieusement un bon Halloween, mais quelque chose dans son regard disait à la jeune Serpentard qu'il ne lui souhaite pas juste un bon Halloween. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais lui sourit tout de même.

Quand le dîner se termina, les tables furent toutes poussées le long des murs, une majorité de chandelles s'éteignirent, donnant une ambiance de fête dans la Grande Salle.

« Maintenant, » annonça Dumbledore, « Veuillez accueillir les _Weird Wizards _! »

Le vieux directeur avait l'air plus excité que les élèves quand le groupe de musiciens sorciers prirent possession de la scène où la table des professeurs prenait place quelques minutes avant. Après avoir rapidement remercié l'accueil des jeunes, les _Weird Wizards_ commencèrent leur prestation en entamant un de leur succès de rock-punk-alternatif-pro-techno et la piste de danse fut assaillie par une grande majorité d'élèves.

« Salut, poussin! »

Philipe blêmit, « M'man, arrête avec ce surnom ridicule, » grogna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça, » répondit le Professeur Londubat qui faisait la surveillance durant la soirée, au grand dam de son fils.

Philipe remercia le parrain de sa meilleure amie de venir chercher sa mère subtilement, voyant qu'il était en difficulté parentale. Il se tourna vers Dray qui lui tendit un verre de punch en riant.

« Arrête! » pria-t-il et l'hilarité de Dray fut pire. « Malfoy! »

Dray lui tira la langue. « J'aime bien ta mère, » dit Dray après quelques minutes.

« Ne m'en parle pas! » répliqua sarcastiquement Philipe.

« Oh, arrête, elle est bien gentille. Dommage que Divination soit seulement au programme à partir de la troisième année. »

« Quel dommage! »

Dray lui donna une taloche amicale derrière la tête et Philipe se mit à rire, « Ça va, je dis plus rien... _mon minou_! »

Dray lui lança un de ses regards prédateurs _made in Malfoy_ – qui avait drôlement plus d'effet avec les oreilles de chat qu'elle avait, qui se replièrent en arrière sur sa tête – et Philipe ne prit pas de chance et se mit à courir... Dray sur ses talons.

-oOo-

« Dépêche, Draco! »

« Je suis prêt, » dit-il en sortant de la salle de bain.

Il portait une longue robe noire avec un col qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles et avait fait rallonger ses canines. Hermione le regarda avec un sourire, « Quel classique, Draycula en personne! »

Draco s'approcha de sa première _victime_, « Prête à te faire mordre, » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras en la mordant gentiment dans le cou.

« Draco! Aller, on y va! »

« Okay, je te suis, » dit-il galamment en poussant le tableau de l'entrée.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle peu de temps après, Hermione aperçut Harry qui discutait avec Lavande et elle entraîna Draco jusque là. Draco qui se laissait diriger par Hermione, scannait la foule d'élèves à la recherche de sa fille – il ne l'avait pas encore vu depuis sa crise, deux semaines auparavant. Il démissionna bien vite, parce que de un, il ne savait pas en quoi était déguisée Dray et de deux, il y avait un méchant paquet de jeunes!

« Hermione! » s'écria Lavande. « Malfoy! »

Draco se retourna vers l'ancienne Gryffondor, « Salut, Brown. »

« Londubat, » corrigea Hermione.

« Alors, c'est vrai? Londubat est vraiment marié et a vraiment un fils... La même année que notre fille en plus... Ce qui veut dire que vous étiez ensemble la dernière année de Poudlard et que... » dit-il avec malice, « Jamais j'aurais cru ça de Londubat... »

Lavande rougit.

« Malfoy, » avertit Harry.

« Hé! Je ne faisais que me remémorer des souvenirs... C'était pas dit méchamment... »

« Oh, tais-toi! T'étais pas mieux, si tu veux mon avis, » répliqua Hermione.

Draco baissa la tête. Il savait à quoi Hermione faisait référence. Même Londubat n'avait pas été aussi con que lui. Il était resté avec celle qu'il aimait, celle qui portait son enfant. Il avait même été là pour son fils. Draco eut à cet instant un grand respect pour Neville.

« Désolé, Lavande, » dit-il après être sorti de ses pensées et les trois autres le regardèrent avec la mâchoire à terre.

Lavande se tourna vers Harry, « C'est bien le Draco Malfoy de notre temps? » questionna-t-elle sérieusement.

Harry ne fit qu'hocher de la tête encore sous le choc.

-oOo-

Dray Jane stoppa dans sa course, ses oreilles se levèrent d'un coup quand elle aperçut sa mère et... son père! Il était VIVANT! Dray avait commencé à se demander si son père avait survécu à sa crise. Sa mère ne lui avait pas encore donné les raisons de son malaise, lui disant que c'était à son père de lui dire.

« Tu veux y aller? » demanda Philipe en revenant vers sa meilleure amie.

« Je... Je sais pas, » dit-elle dans un souffle. « Je suis toute... nerveuse... J'ai jamais été comme ça! »

« Allons, c'est normal, ne panique pas. Viens on va les voir. »

Dray hocha de la tête et le suivit. Arrivé à la hauteur des adultes, la mère de Philipe se jeta presque littéralement sur son fils. Hermione regarda sa fille avec amusement, si elle savait qu'elle s'était transformée en _catwoman_ durant sa deuxième année! Draco resta là à la regarder, c'était vraiment sa fille et celle d'Hermione et il en était fière. Il avait juste hâte de retourner la semaine suivante en cours, pour pouvoir assouvir le désir d'apprentissage de la petite Serpentard. Serpentard! Draco eut un plus grand sourire!

« Salut M'man... Salut Parrain... Sa-Salut Papa... » dit-elle le feu aux joues.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée, chérie? » demanda Hermione à sa fille.

« Oui, j'aime bien les Weird Wizards. »

Harry toussa fortement et Hermione rigola, « Seulement '_aime bien_'? »

Dray rougit et se colla à sa mère comme si elle avait encore trois ans. Draco trouva la scène plutôt charmante.

Hermione se tourna vers Draco, « Elle a placard... »

« Maman! Ne lui dit pas ça! » coupa-t-elle.

« Il le verra bien un jour, Dray, tu ne pourras pas enlever tous ses posters des murs de ta chambres avant ton retour à la maison à Noël. »

Les oreilles de Dray s'aplatir de chaque côté de sa tête, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Il va venir avant à la maison? Il va habiter avec nous? »

« Hermione, je crois qu'on devrait avoir une discussion en privé avec Dray, » dit calmement Draco et Hermione acquiesça.

« On revient, » dit-elle à l'attention d'Harry. « Viens, chérie... »

La famille sortit de la Grande Salle et ils allèrent dans une classe vide non loin de là. Dray n'avait pas _peur_ de ce qu'ils allaient parler, elle était seulement un peu nerveuse. Toute cette histoire allait changer son mode de vie, celui qu'elle avait avec sa mère, les routines entre filles, les repas entre elles. Elle se posait aussi des questionnements sur l'impact que ça engendrerait sur leur relation mère-fille-amies. Bon, oui, elle avait pensé mettre son père avec sa mère, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait emménager avec elles aussi tôt.

« Dray, mon cœur, tu nous écoutes? »

Dray cligna des yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle était depuis un bon moment perdue dans ses pensées, « Excuse-moi, maman, » dit-elle gênée.

« Ça va, chérie... Alors, pour commencer, nous savons qu'Harry t'en a parlé et on changerait ton nom de famille pour qu'il soit Malfoy-Granger. » Dray hocha de la tête, acceptant ce fait. « C'est bien, » continua Hermione. « Ensuite, on voulait te parler de notre nouvelle situation familiale... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as des objections, je pourrais toujours aller habiter ailleurs le temps que tu t'y fasses, » coupa rapidement Draco.

« Comment ça ailleurs, » le questionna Dray.

« Et bien, techniquement parlant, je n'ai pas de logement ici en Angleterre. »

« Oh. »

« Je lui ai proposé de venir habiter avec nous. »

Dray hocha encore une fois la tête, acceptant ce deuxième fait, « J'ai juste une question. »

« Vas-y, nous t'écoutons, » répondit Hermione.

« Est-ce... Est-ce vous êtes ensemble? Est-ce que vous êtes un _couple_? »

Hermione regarda Draco qui lui sourit en retour, « Je crois que oui, » dit-elle en retournant son regard brillant vers sa fille.

« Okayyyy... Maman? »

« Oui, chérie... »

« Je veux changer de chambre! »

Draco éclata de rire et Hermione regarda sa fille le rose aux joues, « Dray Jane! »

« Yé pas question que je dorme à côté de ta – maintenant, VOTRE – chambre! HORS. DE. QUESTION! »

« C'est bien ma fille! » s'esclaffa Draco, plié en deux.

-oOo-

Harry regarda le pauvre Philipe se faire _maltraiter_ par sa mère. Lavande était terrible à Poudlard, mais Harry en venait à regretter ce temps pour ce pauvre garçon. Il donna un coup de main à Philipe quand il prit Lavande pour une marche dans le parc de Poudlard afin de discuter à propos du problème de Draco.

Bien qu'il allait mieux, il ne faisait que se droguer à d'autres potions. Severus était un expert en potion, mais pas en drogue ou en plantes aussi bien que l'ancien Gryffondor. Neville restait une excellente solution à envisager.

« Tu crois qu'il pourrait l'aider? »

« Je ne sais pas, Harry... C'est Neville! Si t'aurais vu la crise qu'il a faite en apprenant que Philipe l'avait en tant que Professeur... Il était très soulagé que je vienne à Poudlard... »

« Ouais, mais Neville reste Neville... Je vais le convaincre, il voudra si je lui demande, j'en suis sûr! »

« Tu peux toujours t'essayer, il est à Londres en ce moment. »

« Merci, Lavande, » la remercia Harry.

Lavande resserra son châle autour de ses épaules et dit à Harry qu'elle rentrait pour être au chaud, Harry ne la retint pas, mais resta un moment encore dehors. Il regardait le lac où le calmar géant pataugeait. La nuit était belle, aucun nuage dans le ciel et les étoiles étaient brillantes.

Il se leva pour rentrer et vit au loin une silhouette qui arrivait tranquillement au château. Il l'attendit pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Il fut surpris, ne s'attendant pas à la voir, _elle_.

« Salut, Harry, » dit-elle gênée.

« Salut... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis venue te voir... »

Harry lui fit un signe de la tête et ils prirent la direction du château.

-oOo-

« Mais tu devrais être contente! »

« Phil, tu ne comprends pas... Je le suis, bien sûr, mais... Enfin, regarde-les! »

Hermione dansait avec Draco dans un coin de la piste de danse, l'un contre l'autre, on aurait dit un jeune couple de collégiens.

« Tu vois! Ils n'ont pas l'air d'adultes! Je vais me retrouver à chaperonner un couple de jeunes adolescents! Et ouf, ils ont accepté que je change de chambre! »

En effet, Draco et Hermione avait accepté de donner une nouvelle chambre à leur fille. Mais ça n'avait pas été facile. Hermione était contre le fait que son bébé se retrouve dans le fond du corridor où la chambre d'amis était installée. Draco avait été du côté de sa fille – et il avait marqué beaucoup de points auprès d'elle – et avait convaincu Hermione que quelques mètres de distance n'étaient pas la fin du monde!

« Je te comprends pas! Tu voulais mettre ton père avec ta mère et là tu as ce que tu voulais, mais tu trouves le moyen d'en redire... Ah les filles, je comprendrais jamais! »

« Oh, la ferme, Londubat! »

« Dray! »

« Quoi, Corélie? » fit Dray agacée, pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Corélie, mais c'était une fille et fallait avouer, Dray avait plus de facilité à se lier d'amitié avec les garçons.

« Salut, Corélie! » dit Philipe enthousiaste et Corélie lui lança un regard en voulant dire '_mais c'est qui ce dégénéré de Gryffondor?_'.

« Mouais, salut, » Corélie se tourna vers Dray, « C'est pas ta mère là-bas! Elle est identique à ta mère sur la photo sur ta table de chevet! »

« Oui, c'est elle... Pourquoi? »

« Elle danse avec Monsieur Malfoy, voilà ce qu'il y a! »

« C'est son père, » énonça Philipe à la Serpentard, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Philipe! » disputa Dray. « Heu... Ouais, c'est mon père... »

« QUOI? » couina Corélie. « Mais comment? »

« Écoute, Corélie, si tes parents ne sont pas axés sur l'éducation sexuel de leur fille, c'est pas de ma faute, mais je t'expliquerais pas comment ils m'ont fait, okay! »

« Soit pas vache, Dray! Je sais comment on fait les bébés, mais comment ça c'est ton père? »

« Et bien, je l'ai appris il n'y a pas longtemps... Une histoire très compliquée que je ne prendrais pas la peine de raconter... »

« T'es trop chanceuse! » lui dit Corélie les yeux pleins d'étoiles et les mains liées.

-oO§Oo-

_Wendy Malfoy_

-oO§Oo-


	13. Quand Harry rencontre

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Allo tout l'monde! ;)  
Avant toute chose : UN GROS MERCI ÀKATRINE ! M'ci d'avoir passé dans mon bordel incompréhensible! lol

Ensuite : **_MERCI À TOUS CEUX ET CELLES_** qui m'ont reviewé pour les derniers chapitres! Je fais pas de RARs parce que c'est trop loin... mais je vous embrasse toutes (et tous?) ! Je vous réponds pour le prochain chap promis! ;)

**_Enjoy_**!

**

* * *

**

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Chapitre 13: Quand Harry rencontre... :.

La soirée s'était déroulée comme elle l'avait prévue avant de sortir des quartiers de son amour retrouvé. Hermione se sentait bien! Et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi loin dans le ciel. Elle flottait littéralement parmi les nuages.

Un sanglot lui échappa et elle sortit discrètement de la chambre, une main étouffant ses pleures de joie. Sa famille était maintenant réunie. Toutes les pièces du puzzle étaient bien à leur place.

Draco dormait dans la chambre, il venait de prendre ses potions. Hermione voulait en parler, voulait dire ce qu'elle ressentait à quelqu'un et il était hors de question qu'elle aille réveiller sa fille. Si?

« _Soit sérieuse, Hermione Granger! Tu n'iras pas voir ta fille dans son dortoir!_ » se sermonna-t-elle mentalement.

Il était passé minuit.

« _Est-ce qu'Harry se couche tard?_ »

Elle ne discuta pas plus et enfila une robe à la traîne sur la patère du salon. Elle grimpa jusqu'à l'étage des appartements des professeurs et alla devant le tableau gardien d'Harry. Elle frappa avec son poing, pas trop fort, juste assez pour se faire entendre par quelqu'un qui était réveillé, mais sans pour autant réveillé quelqu'un qui dormait.

Hermione colla son oreille sur le rebord du tableau quand elle entendit du mouvement de l'autre côté – on aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de percuter quelque chose. Elle se recula contente de savoir qu'Harry ne dormait pas encore.

Son meilleur ami apparut derrière le portrait, se massant le genou, « Hermione? » demanda-t-il surpris et mal à l'aise, « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Et bien, » rougit Hermione, « Je ne dormais pas parce que j'étais trop contente! Oh Harry, il fallait que je partage ma joie! »

Harry sourit, il était tellement content de la voir si radieuse, « Et bien, entre! »

« Merci, » répliqua Hermione en entrant dans les appartements d'Harry. Elle alla dans le salon où une rousse l'attendait les coudes appuyés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant dans la cour intérieure d'Harry, « GINNY! »

Ginny se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir son amie dans les bras, « Hermione! Contente de te voir! »

Hermione se recula et regarda Ginny comme si elle la regardait depuis des années – ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité, « Mais tu es si belle! Comme toujours! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Ginny rougit légèrement et jeta un regard furtif vers Harry qu'Hermione ne remarqua pas, « Oh, tu sais... j'étais venue voir Harry pour... »

« Elie! » s'écria Harry faisant sursauter Hermione. « Du thé! Tu veux du thé, Hermy? »

« Ouais, okay... Oh! tu l'as vu? » demanda-t-elle en retournant à Ginny un sourire au visage.

« Bon dieu, Hermione! Tu m'as l'air si... si... extatique! C'est qui? » la questionna la rousse en allant vers le sofa.

« Harry! » gronda Hermione et Harry apparut, l'air affolé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Quoi? C'est pas moi, je l'jure! »

Ginny lui fit de gros yeux qui finirent de le mettre encore plus mal et il baissa le regard piteux.

« De quoi tu parles, Harry? T'as bu ce soir? » questionna suspicieusement Hermione.

« Un peu... » tenta-t-il en relevant le regard.

« Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter... » répliqua-t-elle en hochant la tête. « Tu n'as pas dit à Ginny que Draco était réapparu? »

« Draco! Ce salaud de serpent visqueux et déplaisant! » s'exclama Ginny.

« Ginny! Il est parti parce qu'il croyait que j'étais enceinte d'Harry. Tout ça n'était qu'un malentendu! »

« Tu diras ça à Ron! Il le sait? »

« Oui et... »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? » coupa Ginny avide de savoir.

« Mais rien! »

« QUOI? »

« En faite, Draco était déjà à l'infirmerie, » expliqua Harry en revenant de la cuisine avec un plateau et du thé. « Même s'il avait voulu faire de quoi, Mme Pomfresh l'en aurait empêché. »

« Oh, » fit Ginny déçue.

« Ginny! »

« Bah quoi, il t'a laissé tomber quand il a su que tu étais enceinte! C'est impardonnable! » dit-elle à Hermione le plus sérieusement du monde. « N'est-ce pas, _Harry_! »

Harry prit une gorgée de thé et hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation.

Hermione le regarda bizarrement, « Y'a quelque chose de pas clair... _Tu_ es venue jusqu'ici, à cette heure tardive, pour _discuter_ d'Elie à _Harry_? » dit-elle en pointant alternativement Ginny puis Harry.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois, » répondit rapidement Harry.

« Si ça l'est! » répliqua Ginny à Harry presque furieuse.

« Gin! » lança Harry en se levant à la suite de Ginny qui avait prit la direction de la cuisine. « Hermione est là, on ne pourrait pas en parler quand elle sera partie... » dit-il en chuchotant dans la cuisine, mais Hermione pouvait les entendre pareil.

« NON! On en parle depuis tout à l'heure! »

« Heu, les namis? Je crois que je vais vous laisser, » dit Hermione en passant devant la porte de la cuisine.

« Hermione! Reste! »

« Je crois qu'elle a raison, Gin... On devrait essayer de régler ça ensem... »

« Pas question! Tu veux rien entendre! Hermione, tu restes! » dit-elle en prenant le bras d'Hermione et en l'entraînant de nouveau dans le salon. « Voilà le topo: Je suis enceinte d'Harry! »

Hermione s'effondra dans le sofa, la bouche grande ouverte. Harry fit de même dans un fauteuil plus près de la cheminée en gémissant, se prenant la tête à deux mains. Ginny se s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

« Mais... Mais... Et Olivier! » demanda Hermione les yeux écarquillés.

« Il ne sait pas, » dit Ginny regardant la moquette.

« Oh Merlin! Quand? Comment? »

Harry releva la tête tranquillement en disant, « J'étais en Espagne cet été, tu te souviens? Quand je suis allé voir Ron jouer pour l'équipe nationale... Et bien... Voilà, enfin je t'épargne les détails, on a vu Olivier et Gin à une soirée et... tu vois... »

« Mais il était où OLIVIER! » s'écria Hermione en rogne contre Olivier pour une raison obscure.

« Hermione... » dit Ginny en secouant la tête. « Peu importe où il était... On s'est retrouvé ensemble et on a franchi la zone interdite... Et maintenant, on doit affronter les conséquences... »

« VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS PROTÉGER! » hurla Hermione.

Harry rougit, « Mais... on l'a fait... »

« Oh... » fut tout ce qu'Hermione pouvait dire.

-oOo-

Draco se tourna dans le lit et mis son bras autour de... l'oreiller froid à ses côtés. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil et regarda dans son lit pour voir l'absence d'Hermione. Il se retourna, passa une main dans sa tignasse blonde parfaitement coiffé de sa coupe matinale et repoussa les draps pour se lever.

Tout en tentant d'aplatir ses cheveux platine, il traversa le corridor et suivit l'odeur de chocolat à la menthe. En arrivant dans la salle à dîner, Draco stoppa un instant pour admirer la vue de l'amour de sa vie qui sirotait un bon chocolat chaud.

« Draco! »

« B'jour, amour. » Il s'avança et vint embrasser le sommet de sa tête avant d'aller au comptoir et de se prendre un thé déjà prêt. « Tu t'es levé de bonne heure... »

« hmmm? »

Draco se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea, « Est-ce que tu as simplement dormi? »

« Non... » répliqua Hermione gênée. « J'étais trop prise par mes émotions, » dit-elle en le rapprochant d'elle en prenant le rebord de son bas de pyjama. « Je t'aime et je suis contente qu'on soit ensemble de nouveau, » dit-elle avant que Draco ne se penche et l'embrasse.

« Moi aussi, » répondit Draco en déposant sa tasse sur le comptoir et en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Il se recula une nouvelle fois, « Et tu n'as pas dormi à cause de _moi_? »

Hermione rigola, il ne changerait jamais! « Et bien... Pas juste à cause de toi... »

Draco tiqua, « Qui alors! »

« Oh du calme! C'est pas ce que tu crois, gros bêta... C'est Harry et Ginny... » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? »

« Je ne peux pas en parler! » dit-elle fermement en se retournant pour boire son chocolat.

« Même pas à moi, » fit Draco en lui donnant des bisous papillons humides dans le cou.

« Arrête! » dit-elle en le repoussant. « J'ai promis! »

« À la façon dont tu en parles, je gagerais qu'il l'a mis en cloque! » rigola Draco et Hermione s'étouffa avec son breuvage. « Oh par Merlin! Il l'a mis en cloque! » s'esclaffa Draco en regardant la réaction d'Hermione.

« Promets de ne _rien_ dire! »

« Attends que Severus le sache! » répliqua Draco, toujours en riant, en se levant pour aller se changer avec la ferme intention d'aller rependre la bonne nouvelle.

« Draco Malfoy! » hurla Hermione à sa suite.

-oOo-

« Est-ce que c'est moi où ton père à une joue plus rouge qu'une autre? »

« T'hallucine, Phil. »

« Non, regarde! » répondit Philipe en pointant l'assistant du Maître des Potions.

« C'est seulement l'éclairage, » répliqua Dray avec conviction, avant de retourner à la confection de sa potion.

Draco n'était pas sorti de toute la fin de semaine à cause de la gifle qu'Hermione lui avait fait cadeau. La rougeur partait tranquillement, mais il restait encore une légère couleur rosée. Malheureusement, Draco ne s'était jamais rendu jusqu'au pas de sa porte de chambre la journée qu'il avait découvert la situation plutôt délicate entre Harry et Ginny.

Et en ce lundi de retour en cours, Harry semblait avoir un '_pas là_' tatoué sur le front. Il avait fait des interros surprises pour ne pas avoir à parler à la classe de la journée. La majorité de ses élèves s'était posé des questions parce qu'Harry ne faisait que très rarement des tests. Il se contentait de la pratique en classe et du peu devoir qu'il trouvait assez nécessaire pour ce qu'il avait à montrer – il croyait beaucoup plus en la pratique.

Dray alla le voir à la fin du cours, « Oncle Harry? »

« Dray! B'jour! Ça va? » demanda-t-il enthousiaste... beaucoup trop enthousiaste, trouva Dray.

« Est-ce que ça va, Oncle Harry? »

« Bien sûr! » dit-il en ramassant ses affaires rapidement. « Écoute, chérie, j'ai des choses à faire. On s'revoit ce soir au banquet! »

Il l'embrassa et disparut dans la salle du fond de la classe. Ça prit à Dray quelques secondes pour se repasser le court échange étrange entre elle et son parrain. Il n'avait pas l'air de bien allé et elle n'aimait pas trop ça. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant préoccuper son parrain? Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi étrange.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a? » demanda Philipe en arrivant derrière elle avec ses livres dans les bras.

Dray haussa les épaules, « Aucune idée. »

« Aller, viens, on va à la bibliothèque. »

-oOo-

Harry rentra dans ses quartiers où Ginny l'attendait, « Bonjour... tu as faim? »

« Un peu... »

Harry hocha la tête et alla dans la cuisine où il aurait resté avec joie pour éviter de penser à son gros problème.

Il était dans la merde!

Non, seulement, son meilleur ami et frère de Ginny allait le tuer pour avoir mis enceinte sa seule et unique sœur, mais il devait faire face à un ancien ami de Poudlard, Olivier. Okay, oui, c'était un accident, mais le problème était qu'ils devaient débattre pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Le garder? Oui? Non? Et si oui, est-ce que Ginny allait demander la garde exclusive et rester avec Olivier? Ou pouvait-elle envisager de divorcer et qui sait, l'épouser?

Harry repensa à la dernière chose qu'il venait d'émettre dans sa tête: épouser Ginny...

Il prit sa décision! Il allait demander à Ginny de l'épouser!

Pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait mis enceinte, non... C'était quelque chose de plus. Il se rappela de la presque relation qu'il avait eu avec Ginny à une époque après la fin de la guerre. Mais là, il avait eu la longue série de conférences autour du monde, Dray et Hermione qui l'avaient occupé et pour finir quand il avait eu le poste de professeur, Ginny s'était mariée.

Harry sentit des mains se glisser de ses hanches jusqu'à son torse, une tête venant se poser dans son dos. Il mit ses propres mains contre celles de Ginny et les frictionna quelques secondes avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

« On garde le bébé, tu divorces et tu m'épouses! Voilà la seule solution que j'aime, » lui dit-il d'une traite.

Ginny lui sourit, « J'aime la façon dont tu as d'affronter les problèmes... Tu as toujours été un fonceur, c'est ce qui me plait chez toi, 'Ry... Mais je pense que ça va être un tantinet plus compliqué que ça... »

« Pourquoi? Je ne vois pas les complications... Sauf peut-être que Ron va vouloir me tuer, sans compter que je vais perdre Olivier comme ami en me retrouvant sur sa liste rouge de personnes à massacrer avec lenteur et sadisme. »

Ginny se mit à rire aux éclats, « T'es idiot, Potter! Je te ferais remarquer qu'en tant que sorciers, Olivier et moi sommes unis dans la magie et pour défaire ça, c'est un peu plus compliqué qu'une simple signature sur des papiers de divorce. »

Harry sembla démotiver, « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors? »

« Je vais aller voir mon avocat, ensuite, on verra tout dépendant des options qui s'offrent à nous, d'accord? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras... »

Harry la colla à lui et l'embrassa avec douceur – jusqu'à ce que Ginny ne vienne y mettre son grain de sel.

-oO§Oo-

_Wendy Malfoy_

-oO§Oo-


	14. Faire face à la vérité

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Allo tout l'monde! ;)  
Avant toute chose : Merci **¤ Poupoux ¤**, béta chérie! Et malheureusement, partagée! grrr elle est à moi! è.é LOL

Merci à **Elliania** qui m'a trouvé le titre du chapitre! ;) M'ci!

Ensuite : **MERCI À TOUS CEUX ET CELLES** qui m'ont reviewé pour les derniers chapitres! J'ai fait les replies aux reviews signées, pour les anonymes je les ai faites sur mon live journal (voir le lien dans ma bio)

Je sais que c'était long et je sais que j'ai fait trop de choses ne concernant pas cette fic! lol J'en suis profondément désolée! J'essaierais de finir au plus sacrant cette fic pour passer à une autre! ;P Par contre, il en reste encore à voir! Beaucoup de nouvelles idées et beaucoup de choses à éclaircir...

bize et,

**_Enjoy_**!

**

* * *

**

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Chapitre 14: Faire face à la vérité :.

« Hermione? » s'étonna un homme en sarrau blanc, les cheveux bien peignés et un dossier dans les mains.

Il rangea sa plume dans la poche au niveau de sa poitrine de sa robe de travail et s'avança vers la femme qui avait été sa camarade de maison. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et à ses côtés, Harry se tenait là et regardait ce que son compagnon de chambré était devenu, plein d'assurance tel le chef de département qu'il était.

« Harry! » fit le scientificomage. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là? » demanda-t-il curieux tout en embrassant les joues d'Hermione avant de serrer la main tendue d'Harry.

« On aurait à te parler, mon vieux Neville! »

Neville lui sourit, « C'est bien! Allez, venez dans mon bureau... »

Il les conduit dans son bureau et invita les deux visiteurs, passionnés par les photos de familles qui trônaient les murs du bureau, à prendre un siège. Neville fit ensuite apparaître des tasses de thé bien fumant et leur en donna une chacun.

« Alors? »

Hermione posa sa tasse après une rapide gorgée, « Hum... Nev, j'ai un gros service à te demander... » fit-elle nerveuse.

Harry lui prit la main pour lui donner un peu de sa force. Neville les regarda et se demanda bien ce qu'ils avaient. Ils avaient l'air anxieux et jamais Neville ne les avait vus dans cet état. OH! Mais attendez, Harry enseignait à Philipe!

Neville devint livide, « C'est Philipe? » demanda-t-il paniqué.

Harry le regarda confus, « Quoi? » Puis il réalisa la situation dans laquelle Neville se tenait, « Oh, non! Philipe va bien... Ça ne le concerne pas! » rit Harry.

« Ouf! Vous m'avez fait peur... »

« Non, » continua Hermione. « Ça concerne... Draco... »

-oOo-

« Où est maman? » demanda Dray Jane.

« Partie voir un ami, » répondit Draco.

« Oh... Pourquoi faire? Est-ce qu'elle est repartie à la maison? Est-ce qu'elle a reprit le travail? Est-ce que...? »

« Wow! Une question à la fois, Dray! » dit Draco qui commençait à avoir le tournis. « Pour lui demander un service... Oui, elle est repartie à la maison... Non, mais ça ne tardera pas. »

« Oh... » fit Dray en retournant à son devoir.

Draco secoua la tête, « C'est tout? Tu sais, je n'ai pas dit que tu ne pouvais plus me poser des millions de questions... Mais seulement une à la fois. »

Dray releva son regard gris, « Est-ce que tu vas repartir? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et Draco ne se sentit jamais aussi mal par rapport à son départ jusqu'à ce que sa fille ne lui pose cette question. Comment il avait pu penser durant ces dernières semaines qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir trop souffert? Quel idiot il était!

« Enfin, je ne parle pas de... Tu sais... Je parle, est-ce que tu vas toujours rester ici pour l'année comme Oncle Harry? Ou si tu vas aller à la maison? » dit-elle sentant qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

Le ressentiment de Draco s'estompa un peu, « Je ne sais pas encore... Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça? »

Dray haussa les épaules, « Juste comme ça... J'aime bien passer mes soirées avec toi à faire mes devoirs... »

Draco s'approcha de sa fille qui prenait place sur une chaise de sa petite salle à manger et il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur avant de tourner la chaise vers lui, « Si tu veux que je reste, je resterai, » dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Dray le gratifia d'un grand sourire avant de se jeter dans ses bras, le faisant presque tomber sous la surprise et deux rires emplirent les quartiers de l'assistant du professeur de Potions.

-oOo-

« QUOI! » s'écria Neville. « Ma-Malfoy? » dit-il sur le bord de l'évanouissement.

« Écoute, Neville, je ne t'expliquerais pas le pourquoi du comment, mais s'il te plait, réfléchi à ce que je te demande... Pour moi, » répliqua Hermione avec un sourire timide.

« Hermione, je suis botaniste... Pas droguiste... »

« Je ne te demande pas de lui faire pousser sa drogue... Je voulais que étudies le box et en trouve un moyen de se défaire de la dépendance... En plus d'aider Draco, tu pourrais en aider plus d'un! Réfléchi! Et si tu rapportais plus d'un prix pour tes recherches? »

« Depuis quand est-elle devenue Serpentard? » questionna Neville à Harry.

« J'en sais rien, c'est peut-être en passant trop de temps avec le pire! » rigola Harry et Neville le suivit.

« Arrêtez de rire! Neville! Harry! »

« Désolé, Mione, » dit son meilleur ami.

« Écoute, Mione, je vais y réfléchir... Mais je ne promets rien. J'ai déjà beaucoup de recherche en cours et enfin, je verrai ça se peut qu'il y ait une recherche connexe que je pourrais prendre... »

Hermione acquiesça, « Merci, Neville. »

« De rien... Maintenant, Philipe me parle tout le temps d'une certaine Dray Granger dans ses lettres... C'est ta fille et celle de Malfoy? » changea de sujet Neville.

« Oui, ils s'entendent très bien, » lui révéla Hermione.

« Et ils sont de Gryffondor et Serpentard? »

« Ouep! Dès le premier jour de classe, ils étaient inséparables, » raconta Harry. « Si tu les voyais... Ces deux-là sont mes plus durs à tenir en laisse! Ils jacassent tout le temps! »

« Malfoy ne doit pas trop apprécier qu'elle se soit liée d'amitié avec _mon_ fils et encore pire d'un Gryffondor... »

Hermione se tut en buvant une gorgée de thé et fit seulement un hochement de tête. Si le pauvre Neville savait que Draco trouvait Philipe cent fois mieux – enfin, d'une certaine échelle, parce que s'il pouvait lui briser le cou pour _oser tourner autour_ de sa fille, il l'aurait fait – et cent fois moins empoté que son père... Ouf! Rien à craindre qu'il refuserait de lui rendre service.

-oOo-

« Papa? » demanda Dray et Draco se tourna vers sa fille avec une lueur étincelante dans le coin de ses yeux.

« Oui? »

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Dray? »

« Non, rien, » fit rapidement Dray déposant les ustensiles sur la table.

Draco alla à sa rencontre et lui prit les épaules pour la tourner vers lui, « Dray, si tu as quelque chose à me demander ou à me dire, alors vas-y... Je suis ton père et je ferais de mon mieux pour te répondre. »

« Je voulais savoir c'était quoi ta maladie... »

Draco soupira, « Oh... Okay, je vais t'en parler... Viens, assis-toi. »

Dray fit ce que son père lui demanda et prit place à une chaise et Draco en fit de même, paraissant nerveux. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux et Dray pouvait presque voir ses méninges bouger, tellement il semblait chercher par où commencer. Elle se demanda même à quel point ça devait être grave et commença à paniquer mentalement.

« Papa? »

« Okay... Voilà, tu sais quand j'ai quitté ta mère – et toi par conséquent, » dit-il avec de la tristesse dans la voix, « Et bien, j'ai été un vilain, très vilain garçon... Je... Tu vois, Dray, il ne faut surtout pas que tu prennes exemple sur moi! Jamais! » Il avala difficilement et continua, « J'ai pris des produits pas très bon pour la santé... et qui sont illégaux... et... »

« Tu te droguais! » coupa Dray avec les yeux ronds comme des Gallions.

Draco se figea. Devait-il raconter ça à Dray? Il eut un doute à ce moment. Hermione ne lui avait pas dit s'il avait le droit de dire ça à sa fille. Et il ne savait encore moins comment _parler_ de ça avec un enfant ou jusqu'à où il pouvait aller dans les détails...

« _Foutues responsabilités de parents,_ » pensa-t-il en soupirant mentalement.

-oOo-

Hermione et Harry quittaient les locaux de la CRBS, le Centre de Recherche Botanique Sorcier. Ils descendirent les quelques marches en marbres devant l'établissement qui se trouvait en pleine campagne anglaise, loin des régions moldues.

« Bon, je te laisse, Harry. Je dois faire un tour à la maison avant d'aller à Ste-Mangouste. »

Harry l'embrassa sur les joues, « D'accord. On s'reparle. »

« Oui! » répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de transplaner.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns et soupira avant de transplaner... chez les Dubois.

Ginny et lui avait prévu de parler à Olivier le plus tôt possible. Harry avait été clair dans l'histoire, il ne voulait pas que Ginny le fasse sans sa présence. Si jamais Olivier devenait fou – et il l'aurait compris – et qu'il osait quelque chose contre sa femme, Harry n'aurait pu se le pardonner. Il voulait être là et au pire, recevoir les coups d'Olivier.

Le manoir Dubois était grand, mais très simple. Harry passa les grilles et longea l'allée de terre jusqu'à l'entrée où Olivier, qui avait sûrement été alerté par les protections de son domaine, sortait pour saluer celui qui venait d'arriver dans sa propriété. Harry tenta de rester le plus sobre possible, n'ayant pas l'air trop joyeux devant son futur-ex-ami.

« Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Ginny ne m'a pas prévenu de ton arrivée. »

Harry lui fit un sourire crispé, tout en prenant la main tendue, « C'est pas grave... Bonjour, Ginny. »

« Bonjour, Harry, » dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

« Viens! On va prendre le thé! »

Harry suivit Olivier qui avait fait entrer Ginny, une main dans son dos. Il refoula une jalousie fait à ce geste, car Olivier en avait encore le droit malgré tout ce qui allait venir. Ils entrèrent dans le salon des invités et un elfe de maison vint leur porter un plateau avec le thé et des biscuits.

« Alors, que nous vaut l'honneur de... »

« Olivier, » coupa Ginny, « Harry n'est pas ici pour de bonnes nouvelles... »

Olivier resta surpris aux dires de sa femme et retourna son regard, mais cette fois inquiet, vers Harry, « Ah non? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Harry s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler, « Je viens pour une chose que j'ai... »

« _Nous_, » coupa Ginny.

Olivier était perdu, mais Harry continua, « Que nous avons faite... Écoute, Olivier, ce n'est rien de personnel et on n'a rien prémédité non plus... C'est juste arrivé. »

« Je suis enceinte, Olivier... Enceinte d'Harry. »

Ginny regarda Olivier et attendit sa réaction, mais pour l'instant il ne faisait qu'essayer d'assimiler l'information – une information qu'il aurait bien voulu ne pas savoir. Quand il se mit à cligner des yeux, il regarda Ginny et son regard se perdit dans la région de son ventre encore plat.

« Tu... tu es enceinte? »

Ginny baissa les yeux, « Oui. »

« Pourquoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? » demanda doucement Olivier.

Ginny le regarda dans les yeux, « Oh! Oli! Ce n'est pas toi, ce n'était pas à cause de toi! Je te l'assure! Mon doux Oli... » dit-elle en approchant sa main de son visage.

Mais Olivier se leva et alla devant le foyer avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre et Ginny ramena sa main, un air triste s'affichant sur son visage. Olivier avait une main sur le rebord de la cheminée, les yeux perdus dans les flammes. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il aimait Ginny, mais cette déclaration l'avait blessé plus que tout.

« Va-t-en, Gin... Je t'en supplie, va-t-en, » lui dit Olivier la voix tremblante de douleur et de colère.

Ginny se leva les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle savait qu'Olivier ne lui pardonnerait jamais et qu'elle avait très peu de chance de le revoir. Harry se leva et voulut aller parler à Olivier, lui expliquant ce qui s'était passé cette journée-là. Lui dire que Ginny n'y était pour rien – enfin, presque, mais Olivier n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

Il arrivait à sa hauteur quand Olivier posa regard noir sur lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs et Harry eut, pour la première fois depuis la défaite de Voldemort, peur d'être tuer. Il stoppa net sa marche et regarda Olivier.

« Écoute, Oliv... »

BAM!

Harry se mérita un bon crochet du droit de la part du gardien professionnel. Le brun ne tomba pas à terre, mais vacilla sous le choc du coup et de la surprise. Il prenait à peine connaissance du sang de sa lèvre inférieure fendue qui remplissait sa bouche, quand Olivier lui sauta dessus. Mais il tentait seulement d'éviter les coups dirigés contre lui. Olivier lui asséna encore des coups, mais Harry ne faisait rien pour lui en donner en retour – il se mit à sa place et il aurait probablement fait la même chose au mec qui aurait mis enceinte sa femme.

« OLIVIER! » hurla Ginny qui était revenue dans le salon alors qu'un bruit de vase brisée avait retenti. « OLIVIER DUBOIS! » cria-elle de nouveau en se précipitant sur les deux hommes qui se roulaient sur le tapis aux motifs irréguliers.

« GINNY RESTE LOIN! » hurla à son tour Harry après que Ginny ne se fasse bousculer par eux.

Olivier lui envoya un autre coup, mais Harry l'évita et lui attrapa le poignet pour le faire chavirer, la main dans son dos et le visage sur la moquette. « Ginny! Éloigne-toi! Ce n'est pas le temps de t'imposer! Pense au bébé! » la gronda Harry.

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais! Je règle ça avec Olivier et je te rejoins dehors! Va m'attendre! » lui dit Harry avec un ton sans réplique.

« Aaahh! » fit Olivier qui avait le genou d'Harry dans le dos.

Ginny sortit et se retourna dans le cadre de porte, « Harry, ne lui fait aucun mal. »

« J'en avais aucune intention. »

-oOo-

Dray sortait des appartements de son père, elle avait passé tout son samedi après-midi avec Draco. Avec sa mère, ils avaient pris la décision de passer du temps ensemble, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il supervise ses devoirs du week-end ou pour dîner seul à seul avec son père. C'était un moyen de faire plus ample connaissance entre eux.

« Dray! » l'interpella Philipe qui courait à sa rencontre.

« Salut! »

« Alors, tu viens ce soir? Il parait que Julius a une salle spéciale à nous montrer! » fit Philipe surexcité.

« Pas Julius Mckenzie? Pour quelles raisons sordides te tiens-tu avec cet abruti? »

Philipe haussa les épaules, « J'sais pas... C'est un deuxième année cool. »

« Moi, je ne lui fais pas confiance! Pourquoi se tiendrait-il avec les premières années? Je dis qu'il cache quelque chose... » répliqua Dray avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas manquer... » chantonna Philipe en partant vers les marches pour aller vers l'entrée du château.

« Rien de bien intéressant, je suppose. »

« Tu sais pas! »

Dray regarda Philipe partir, il fallait avouer que c'était tentant. Mais elle n'avait aucune confiance en ce deuxième année. Elle dit le mot de passe pour entrer dans sa salle commune, mais au lieu d'entrer et se retourna et suivit le chemin du Gryffondor.

« PHILIPE! »

---

«´¨·. '¤ Wendy Malfoy ¤' .·´¨»

---

**_Pensez à laisser votre email si vous ne vous connectez pas pour avoir une réponse!_**


	15. Les jeunes de nos jours

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.  
-N'oublier pas que ça tient pas compte du TOME 6! lol Je sais qu'on n'est pas sensé voir le monde dans la salle sur demande ;)-

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Allo tout l'monde! ;)  
Avant toute chose : Merci **¤ Poupoux ¤**, béta chérie! Celle qui corrige plus vite que son ombre!

Ensuite : **MERCI À TOUS CEUX ET CELLES** qui m'ont reviewé (**_Elliania, je te retiens sur ce coup! lol 'coup d'fouet'_**) pour le dernier chapitre! J'ai fait les replies aux reviews signées et un beau email pour les autres ;)

¤J'ai oublié, y'a un bout impliquant de la guimauve spécialement dédié à **_Lisalune_**! lol¤

HÉ! pour une fois que je fais plus rapidement (lol), je vous laisse tranquille et bonne lecture!

* * *

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Chapitre 15: Les jeunes de nos jours:. 

Ginny était assise sur les marches de l'entrée, attendant Harry comme il le lui avait demandé. Elle regardait son entrée, son jardin sur la droite, leur lac sur la gauche. Sa tête pivota vers sa maison. Elle se leva et regarda le magnifique manoir Dubois de couleur beige. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Cette maison allait lui manquer. Olivier allait lui manquer.

Elle passa sa main sur son ventre, son avenir et soupira... pour le bien de sa nouvelle vie qui allait commencer au moment où Harry sortirait de la maison, ...

En sang...

En courant...

L'agrippant par le bras et continuant sa course hors du domaine Dubois.

« Harry! » lui cria Ginny essoufflée à la sortie des grilles qui se refermaient sur eux.

Harry souffla, « Désolé, Gin... C'est juste qu'Olivier n'était vraiment pas content... Je l'ai stupéfié temporairement. Transplanons, avant qu'il ne vienne nous tuer tous les deux. »

« POTTEERR! » entendirent les deux amants quand dans un _pop_, ils transplanèrent à la limite permise de Poudlard.

Harry et Ginny traversèrent le parc et allèrent directement dans les appartements du professeur. Arrivés, Ginny entraîna Harry dans la salle de bain afin de soigner les blessures ouvertes d'Harry.

« Aïe! » tiqua Harry quand elle rouvrit sa coupure sur sa lèvre inférieure.

« Oh, désolée, » dit-elle avec une moue.

Harry lui sourit mais grimaça en sentant sa coupure s'ouvrir plus, « C'est okay... »

Elle retira ses lunettes et lui soigna l'égratignure sur le côté gauche de son front, puis sur son sourcil, tout en retirant les mèches de cheveux collées sur le sang coagulé. Elle essuya brièvement les cheveux ayant du sang avant de passer à l'ecchymose sur sa pommette droite qui saignait légèrement. Elle finit par refermer la bouteille de désinfectant et de ranger les cotons avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Harry resta perplexe un moment avant de la suivre dans la chambre.

« C'est tout? Tu as oublié les sorts de guérissons, Gin, » dit-il en sortant de la salle d'eau.

« Non, je te trouve définitivement plus sexy avec tes séquelles de bataille, » dit-elle en se retournant, un sourire coquin s'esquissant sur sa bouche, pendant qu'Harry se rapprochait d'elle.

Elle recula en détachant lentement sa chemise, tout en fixant Harry venir à elle. Il souriait et accéléra le pas pour venir l'embrasser, faisant plus ou moins attention à sa coupure à la lèvre. Ginny gémit en laissant sa chemise en plan pour venir perdre ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun.

Ils reculèrent jusqu'au lit où ils firent l'amour avec une passion sans retenue, se sentant libre maintenant qu'Olivier avait été écarté de l'équation.

-oOo-

Harry dormait paisiblement à la chaleur de ses couvertures quand Ginny se réveilla avec la nausée. Elle se brossa les dents pour enlever le goût infect qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage pâle. Elle enfila un peignoir qu'elle trouva dans la salle de bain et revint dans la chambre remarquant qu'Harry dormait toujours, mais elle ne voulait pas se coucher tout de suite. Il n'était pas si tard que ça, remarqua-t-elle en regardant l'heure sur la pendule de la chambre d'Harry.

« _Et _s_i je ne veux pas me réveiller à 3h du matin, je vais lire un peu..._ » se dit-elle en se rendant au bureau d'Harry où traînaient des copies de devoirs de ses élèves.

Ginny farfouilla pour voir s'il n'avait pas un truc qu'elle pourrait lire, mais au lieu de ça, elle trouva la fameuse carte du maraudeur. Celle qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir du temps de Poudlard. Pourquoi ses frères ne la lui avaient pas refilée? Elle y avait droit bien plus qu'Harry, se souvenait-elle d'avoir pensé à ce moment.

Mais Harry la lui avait donnée lors de sa sortie de Poudlard. De toute façon, il n'en avait plus besoin. Elle la lui avait retournée après sa graduation du collège, étant un objet directement lié à son père et Sirius, donc d'une grande valeur personnelle pour Harry.

Elle l'ouvrit et remarqua qu'elle était activée. Harry devait s'en servir pour surveiller les élèves durant les rondes, il devait rarement la désactiver. Ginny feuilleta la carte, dépliant les différents replis. Ça se voyait que c'était le week-end, car il y avait plusieurs jeunes qui couraient avant de s'arrêter à des endroits stratégiques s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire prendre par Rusard, Miss Teigne ou encore le Professeur Rogue qui s'occupait des rondes du samedi soir.

Elle ria silencieusement quand elle remarqua qu'un couple se trouvait dans un placard à balai et que Rogue se tenait devant, il devait avoir pris les fautifs les culottes à terre – c'était le cas de le dire! – puis, les deux jeunes prenaient la fuite rapidement après la sentence tombée.

Elle déplia encore une partie de la carte et se figea en reconnaissant un nom sur l'étiquette d'une élève: 'Dray Granger-Malfoy'. Ginny regarda ce qui se trouvait alentour de la petite étiquette qui n'était apparemment pas seule et s'aperçut alors que Dray se trouvait dans la salle sur demande.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et jetant un regard vers le grand lit de la chambre où Harry se retournait dans son sommeil. Devait-elle avertir quelqu'un? Que dirait-elle si son futur enfant se retrouvait en dehors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu? Voudrait-elle qu'on l'avertisse? Ou non et laisser vivre les histoires de jeunesse?

Elle referma la carte et retourna dans le lit après avoir enlevé son peignoir. Harry se retourna vers elle au moment où il la sentit bouger dans le lit et enroula son bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui d'une manière possessive. Il ouvrit les yeux et l'embrassa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais réveiller? » demanda-t-il frottant sa tête contre la sienne, son nez la chatouillant au passage.

« Rien... J'avais envie de vomir... » dit-elle la voix étrange ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille d'Harry.

« Est-ce que ça va, » dit-il en se surélevant un peu pour la regarder, un sourire de gêne au visage.

« Voui... » répondit Ginny en se callant dans l'oreiller.

« Ginny, tu as quelque chose, je le sais... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Ginny remua avant d'avouer, « J'ai regardé la carte du maraudeur... »

« Oh, ça! » Harry rit. « Mais ça ne me dérange pas, Gin. »

« Non, c'est que... » elle s'arrêta une seconde. « J'ai vu Dray... Elle est dans la salle sur demande... Mais je ne savais pas si je devais le dire ou pas... Tu sais, on était pareil dans notre temps... C'est étrange maintenant que _nos enfants_ passent par-là... »

« Errrgg... Mouais... » fit Harry pas sûr de lui non plus. « Tu crois qu'on devrait avertir Draco? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

-oOo-

« QUOI! MA FILLE EST **_SEULE_** AVEC DES GARS ! » hurla l'ancien Serpentard en se levant, faisant tomber sa tasse de thé qui se fracassa sur le sol de son salon. « Je veux voir cette putain de carte! » s'enragea Draco.

« Pas seule, Draco. Écoute, ce n'est sûrement qu'une petite soirée entre amis... Et puis, Dray n'est pas du genre à faire des conneries sans avoir pensé aux conséquences! Bon sang, c'est la fille d'Hermione et la tienne! » s'énerva Harry.

« Alors pourquoi vous êtes ici? » demanda Super Papa Frustré Draco.

« Écoute, Malfoy. Harry croyait seulement bien faire. Je peux te jurer que s'il avait su que tu réagirais comme tu le fais – en parfait con – il ne serait pas là en ce moment! »

« Toi, Weasley, on ne t'a rien demandé! » cracha Draco se mettant debout. « Et je crois être bien placé pour savoir tout ce qui peut passer par la tête d'un jeune de 12 ans! »

« Oh, je t'en pris! Ils n'ont que _12 ans_, justement! Aucune chance que tu pensais comme un gros pervers à ce moment-là, » dit Ginny, en se tournant vers Harry pour avoir de l'appui.

« Mouais, » fit Harry pas très convaincu et rajouta, « On peut toujours aller dans la salle sur demande et renvoyer les jeunes dans leurs maisons respectives... »

« Allons-y! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? » fit rapidement Draco en sortant de ses quartiers donnant un coup dans le tableau de l'entrée qui s'ouvrir violemment.

« Ginny, s'il te plait, garde ton sang froid... pour Dray. »

Ginny hocha la tête avec un soupir et passa devant Harry pour rejoindre Draco qui était déjà en chemin vers la salle sur demande, sa baguette en main. Étrangement, un paquet de jeunes _délinquants_ était en train de s'ajouter à la liste, de personnes à torturer et tuer lentement, de Draco.

-oOo-

Philipe lui donna une bouteille de bièraubeurre en prenant place à ses côtés. Dray en but une gorgée et la chaleur qu'elle connaissait bien se répandit en elle la faisant sourire. Ils se trouvaient sur une plage de sable où chaque grain blanc scintillait quand le clair de lune tombait dessus. Philipe lui présenta la guimauve qui brûlait sur le bout de sa branche qu'elle souffla avant de retirer avec précaution la sucrerie molle et chaude qu'elle mangea se beurrant le menton.

« Attends, » lui dit Philipe en riant avec elle et passa sur son menton un bout de sa manche qu'il mouilla avec un sort. « Voilà, p'tit cochon qui sait pas manger! »

« HEY! » dit-elle en le poussant doucement et ils rirent encore plus. Dray se retourna et regarda de l'autre côté du feu où Corélie jouait avec la guimauve de McKenzie. « Phil, ton coup d'cœur est en train de se faire draguer, » dit Dray avec dégoût.

Philipe releva la tête du feu et chercha des yeux ce que Dray voulait dire avant de tomber sur Corélie et Julius, « Mouais, » dit-il avec une grimace.

« T'inquiète, Corélie ne se laissera pas faire par un abruti, » dit-elle avec un hochement de tête convaincant. « Qui l'a invité, au fait? »

Philipe baissa le regard vers sa guimauve calcinée, « Moi... Je l'ai vue avant de te voir dans le couloir et lui ai dit qu'il y aurait bien du monde... Quand j'ai mentionné Julius, elle... Enfin... »

Dray le regarda tristement avec un pincement au cœur étrange. Il tripotait le truc dur au bout du bâton, mais n'allait visiblement pas le manger. Elle lui prit sa branche des mains et enleva la guimauve noire avant d'en mettre une autre dessus.

« Comme ça. C'est bien meilleur, » lui dit-elle avant de lui en faire une avec une parfaite couleur dorée.

Après quelques sacs de guimauves terminés et quelques bièraubeurres ingurgitées par le petit groupe d'élèves de première, mais aussi de deuxième année, Julius annonça que Matthew Bhudjar allait jouer des chansons à la guitare fiunzie, une guitare magique qui diffusait des ondes de couleur à travers le feu.

Tout le monde était ravi et chaque jeune se trouvait une bonne place pour le spectacle qui allait commencer. Philipe demanda si Dray voulait une bièraubeurre pour ce qu'il allait voir, avec un sourire elle fit oui.

Dray s'installait un peu pour que la couverture sur laquelle elle était assise, puisse la couvrir aussi, mais n'y arrivait pas. Une couverture se mit sur ses épaules et elle sursauta en se retournant pour voir Julius lui mettre la sienne.

« T'as l'air d'avoir froid, c'est le lac... Il fait qu'une brise fraîche nous frappe, » dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Dray fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

« Alors, Corélie m'a dit que tu étais la fille de l'assistant du Prof de Potions... »

« Oui, je ne crois pas que ce soit de tes affaires, » dit-elle plus sèchement que voulu.

« Non, c'est vrai, » dit-il ne perdant pas son sourire. « Mais, j'ai pensé que me renseigner ne serait pas mal pour engager la conversation avec une jolie fille... »

Dray regarda vers le sens opposé, exaspérée par l'attitude du garçon. Mais Julius ne perdait pas patience et lui soufflait des mots doux à l'oreille, lui parlant sans cesse de choses que Dray se foutait totalement.

Quand elle se tourna pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, Julius saisit l'occasion pour l'embrasser et au même moment, Philipe arrivait à leur hauteur.

-oOo-

Harry pouvait voir la fumée sortir par les oreilles de Draco qui pestait contre tous les, et je cite, vauriens de p'tits branleurs de ses deux. Pour suivre Draco, Harry et Ginny couraient pratiquement derrière, Harry avec la carte dans les mains.

« Putain... » souffla Harry et Draco stoppa net sa marche – course folle – pour se retourner vers le brun.

« QUOI! » cria-t-il.

« C'est pas bon, le p'tit con de Julius Mckenzie s'approche de Dray! » dit Harry en voyant rouge à son tour.

« Mackenzie? CET ABRUTI DE GRYFFONDOR N'EST PAS MIEUX QUE MORT! »

Draco se précipita dans le couloir menant à la salle sur demande, Harry sur ses talons et pour cette fois, il était aussi furieux que Draco. Ginny courut les derniers pas et vit Draco foncer dans la porte avec son épaule, mais ça ne fit rien, la porte était toujours fermée. Il recommença jusqu'à temps qu'Harry arrive à son niveau et qu'il le fasse reculer pour lancer un sort assez puissant pour faire exploser la porte en bois.

KABOUM!

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! » hurlèrent les jeunes à l'intérieur.

Draco se précipita sur Mckenzie qui venait de coller sa bouche sur celle de sa fille qui avait ses petites mains de fille encore innocente sur la poitrine du Gryffondor. Il remarqua à peine que Philipe était figé debout à côté du couple et empoigna Mckenzie par le collet avant de lui pointer sa baguette à la hauteur du cou, inspirant et expirant bruyamment.

« POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS SALE GAMIN? » hurla-t-il au pauvre élève effrayé qui tremblait comme une feuille depuis qu'il avait rencontré les yeux gris orageux du père de Dray.

Jamais il n'avait vu l'assistant de potions aussi en colère et avec une totale perte de contrôle, prêt à lui lancer les 3 impardonnables d'un seul coup. Il bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Draco bougea sa baguette contre sa pomme d'Adam à peine formé.

« Pardon! » dit rapidement le gamin en pleurant, voyant que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, il n'osait même pas mettre ses mains sur le bras qui le retenait.

Tous les autres élèves étaient tenus en joue par Harry qui les empêchait de sortir de la salle, « On ne bouge pas, Thomas. »

Dray se leva et alla voir son père, « Papa? » dit-elle doucement, posant sa main sur celle qui retenait Mckenzie, mais avec un regard mauvais à ce dernier.

Draco fut comme sorti d'une transe et regardant sa fille, une expression d'inquiétude prenant place à celle de colère, « Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

Dray hocha la tête, « Laisse-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine... »

Draco relâcha sa poigne et le jeune Julius s'effondra sur le sable pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Dray eut un air dégoûté par l'attitude du deuxième année. Voyant ça, Harry se permit de baisser sa baguette et dire à tous les élèves qui avaient le regard fixé sur le pauvre Mckenzie à terre, de sortir avec une retenue pour le samedi suivant avec Rusard et 5 points en moins pour leur maison parce qu'ils étaient dehors après le couvre-feu.

Philipe sortit en même temps que les autres et Harry remarqua son air morose avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle. Draco et Dray suivirent, puis Ginny attendit Harry qui mettait le Gryffondor debout avant de lui donner la même punition qu'aux autres. Harry eut pitié du pauvre gamin qui avait failli passer sous le courroux de Draco Malfoy et s'assura qu'il pouvait rentrer à sa tour.

-oOo-

Dray marchait aux côtés de son père qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis qu'ils avaient entrepris de revenir vers les cachots. Quand le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la maison des Serpentards fut en vue, Dray tourna pour rentrer.

« Où est-ce que tu vas? » demanda Draco. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire, » dit-il un regard plus dur que d'habitude, mais pas tueur ou en colère.

Avec un hochement de tête, Dray revint sur ses pas et remarqua que non seulement que Draco se trouvait là, mais aussi Harry et Ginny qui lui adressèrent un sourire compatissant. Perdue dans ses pensées durant le trajet, elle ne les avait pas entendus marcher derrière elle et son père.

Draco entra dans ses appartements et invita sa fille à prendre place sur le divan du salon. Ginny s'assit sur un fauteuil, la place en face de Dray tandis qu'Harry resta debout à ses côtés. Draco, lui, marchait de gauche à droite avant de s'arrêter et de la fixer.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu faisais? »

Dray fixa le sol, « Je... Philipe m'avait invité... Je... Il allait y avoir beaucoup de monde... »

« Ça je m'en fous! » dit Draco. « Ce que je veux savoir, c'est qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Julius Mckenzie? »

Dray releva rapidement les yeux noirs de colère, « QUoI? Mais rien! C'est... »

« Pas d'histoire avec moi, jeune fille! »

Dray se mit debout, « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'prends? Tu reviens et tu crois que tu as tous les droits sur moi? »

« Je suis ton _père_! » répliqua Draco.

« Rien à foutre! »

« DRAY JANE MALFOY! »

« GRANGER! »

« **STOP**! » cria Harry à son tour. « Dray, assis-toi et Draco aussi! De un, pourquoi ne laisse t-on pas Dray s'expliquer sur la raison de la bouche de Mckenzie sur la sienne ? ... Vas-y, Dray. »

« C'est lui! J'ai rien demandé! Il a collé sa bouche puante sur la mienne, voilà c'est tout! » bouda Dray en se laissant retomber sur le divan.

L'expression de Draco se radoucit et il prit place sur la table basse, venant poser ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille, « Écoute, chérie... Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle de choses sérieuses... »

Dray releva sa tête pour regarder son père, pendant qu'Harry s'assoyait sur le bras du fauteuil où Ginny se trouvait.

Draco inspira profondément, « Tu sais où ça allait mener cette histoire de baiser, pas vrai? » Dray le regarda confuse, mais il continua, « Il arrive par fois que ça dérape et que... »

« On parle de _sexe_? » coupa Dray en murmurant le dernier mot, une légère teinte rosée apparaissant sur ses joues. « Mais, papa... Je... Je ne pense pas que...! »

« Dray, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, crois-moi! Regarde ce qu'Harry a fait à Ginny! »

« HÉ! » s'offusqua Harry en croisant ses bras, « Bordel, Malfoy, on se gêne pas! »

Dray regarda son parrain qui boudait les bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine et Ginny qui était super rouge, mal à l'aise que Draco ait révélé les faits de cette façon. Dray ne comprenait pas trop, ignorant qu'entre son oncle Harry et sa tante Ginny, les choses avaient évolué.

« Quoi? » questionna-t-elle.

« Harry a mis enceinte Ginny. »

Dray regardait de nouveau le couple les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes quand Harry dit, « Malfoy! T'es mal placé pour parler! »

-oOo-

Après une courte nuit, Dray se leva avec une folle envie de vider sa tête de tous les souvenirs de la nuit passée. Et le meilleur moyen était d'aller tout raconter à Philipe, mais elle ne le trouva nulle part. Après avoir passé le parc, les serres, la bibliothèque au peigne fin, elle était allée voir ses amis Gryffondors pour savoir s'il était dans la salle commune ou dans la tour, mais ils lui avaient tous racontés qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu de la journée. Il n'était même pas apparu durant les repas, inquiétant Dray.

À la fin du dîner, Dray finit par se résigner et revenir dans les cachots pour finir ses devoirs prévus pour lundi. Elle se dit qu'elle le verrait bien le lendemain durant les cours. Il ne pourrait pas se cacher bien longtemps.

Comme de fait, Philipe était à la table des Rouge et Or le lendemain matin. Quand Dray le vit, elle soupira de soulagement, se sermonnant mentalement d'être trop paranoïaque pour avoir cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose la journée d'avant.

Avec un sourire, elle alla à sa table pour manger deux toasts et des fruits rapidement avant de sortir de table en même temps que Philipe sortait de la sienne. Elle courut un peu pour le rattraper à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

« Phil ! » cria-t-elle, mais Philipe ne sembla pas l'entendre. Elle fronça les sourcils, « PHILIPE! » Elle accéléra et le retourna en mettant sa main sur son épaule, « Philipe! Je t'appelle depuis la Grande Salle. »

Philipe haussa les épaules, « Oh... Désolé, j'ai pas entendu... Je dois aller en classe, j'ai pas complètement fini mon devoir... » dit-il avant de se retourner et de continuer sa marche.

« Mais, attends, Phil! Je voulais te parler de ma fin de soirée de samedi, » dit-elle en le suivant dans les marches.

Philipe la regarda du coin de l'œil avant de rapidement regarder en avant de lui, la tête plus basse qu'avant. Dray lui raconta son humiliation dans le salon de son père qui avait commencé par lui raconté un truc pas clair qui se passait entre sa tante Ginny et son Oncle Harry pour finir par lui raconter les principes de la pollinisation d'une fleur, ou elle ne savait plus quoi, par une abeille – ou c'était un faux-bourdon?

« En tout cas, ... »

« Salut, Philipe! »

« Salut, Max. »

« ... tout ça pour dire... »

« Hé! Phil, tu viens nous voir ce soir? »

« Mouais, je verrais, Maggie... »

« ... que j'ai... Phil? Tu m'écoutes? » répliqua Dray qui avait l'impression de parler au mur depuis le début de son récit, Philipe ne montrant aucun signe de réceptivité à son encontre mais à tous ceux qui passaient dans les couloirs.

Philipe se tourna vers elle en stoppant la marche, « Écoute, Dray, j'ai des trucs à faire... On s'voit plus tard, okay? » dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe de Métamorphoses, ne croisant que furtivement son regard.

Dray resta dans l'entrée, elle le regarda aller saluer des Gryffondors déjà présents qui se tenaient à l'avant. Il y avait quelques garçons assis sur les tables près des fenêtres, d'autres sur des chaises, des filles de premières années qui rigolaient avec eux debout à leurs côtés. Quand Philipe arriva dans le paquet de Lions, il se mit à rire immédiatement et Dray voulait tout sauf entrer dans cette salle...

Ou peut-être seulement pour aller péter la gueule à Philipe pour qu'il lui porte attention.

-o§o-

«´¨·. '¤ Wendy Malfoy ¤' .·´¨»

---

**_Pensez à laisser votre email si vous ne vous connectez pas pour avoir une réponse!_**


	16. Surprises de Noël

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.  
-N'oublier pas que ça tient _**pas**_ compte du TOME 6!-

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Allo tout l'monde! ;)  
Avant toute chose : Merci **¤ Poupoux ¤**, béta chérie! Celle qui corrige plus vite que son ombre! (c'est le cas de l'dire! LOL)

Ensuite : **MERCI À TOUS CEUX ET CELLES** qui m'ont reviewé pour le dernier chapitre! Je vais faire les replies aux reviews signées et un beau email pour les autres ;) et pour les anonymes rendez-vous sur mon lj! ;)

Et je suis presque devenue folle! PLUS DE **8 500 HITS**! Je vous adore! ;)

¤Chapitre spécialement dédié à **_Lisalune_**! BONNE FÊTE, MA BELLE !¤

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.**  
.:Chapitre 16: Surprises de Noël:. 

Draco marchait parmi les rangées, regardant le travail pratique des premières années de ce cours. Il s'arrêta à la place de sa fille qui était assise sur sa chaise, lisant le dernier magazine de Witch Teen. Il croisa ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son chaudron qui bouillait paisiblement.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, Miss Granger-Malfoy? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux revenant vers la tête blonde qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se relever.

« J'attends que ma potion soit prête... » répondit-elle en tournant les pages de son magazine.

« Une potion a besoin d'être surveillée, Miss, » reprit-il. « Veuillez me faire le plaisir de ranger cette revue et de vous mettre debout pour ne pas que votre potion subisse les conséquences d'une inattention de votre part. »

Dray soupira, mit son magazine sur sa chaise, se leva et prenant une pose résignée, elle se mit debout devant son chaudron. Elle regardait que vaguement sa potion et ça exaspéra Draco qui se demandait ce que sa fille pouvait avoir. Depuis quelque temps, il avait eu vague que la jeune étudiante ne portait que très peu attention durant les cours. Pourtant ses notes restaient les meilleures, mais son attitude avait du tout au tout changé sans aucune raison apparente.

Il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille, « J'ai à te parler après le cours, Dray. »

Elle baissa la tête et hocha légèrement en signe de réponse, puis Draco continua son parcours à travers les rangées. Dray soupira lorsqu'il fut un peu plus loin derrière. Elle se sentait tellement vide depuis un moment, mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Philipe ne lui parlait toujours pas et à chaque fois qu'elle avait voulu aller vers lui, il se sauvait rapidement. Maintenant, elle ne cherchait plus à le voir, elle en avait eu assez.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dray? » demanda Corélie. « Depuis ce jour où on s'est fait prendre par ton père et le Professeur Potter, tu n'as plus l'air d'être dans ton assiette... »

« Ce n'est rien... Oublie ça, Coré. »

« C'est ce foutu Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas? » insista son amie. « Le p'tit porc! Et en plus, il flirtait ouvertement avec moi! J'y crois pas, il aurait pu me l'dire qu'il t'aimait! »

« Quoi? Mais non, Phil ne m'aime pas... pas comme ça... »

« Hein? Qui? »

« Attends, de qui, toi, tu parles? »

« De Mckenzie! » répliqua Corélie comme si c'était une évidence. « De qui tu parlais? »

Dray rougit et brassa sa potion, « Oh, de personne... Laisse tomber. »

Corélie haussa les épaules et continua sa propre potion, pendant que Dray jetait un coup d'œil à Philipe qui semblait déconnecter de la réalité à une table voisine. Elle re-soupira et regarda sa potion pour voir qu'elle était finie. Elle la mit dans une fiole, l'étiqueta et alla la porter sur le bureau du Professeur Rogue.

Peu après la cloche de fin de cours sonnait, mais Dray resta assise à sa place, regardant tous les autres sortir de la classe. Draco plaça les fioles désordonnées, puis les faisant léviter, il se dirigea vers le fond de la classe.

« Suis-moi, Dray, » dit-il en passant à côté de sa fille.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle du fond et Draco déposa les fioles sur une étagère. Il s'assit sur son bureau, pendant que Dray prenait place sur une chaise en face.

« Chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? J'ai eu beaucoup de mémos me disant que tu ne portais plus attention en cours, que tu devenais solitaire et même que l'on te voyait rarement en dehors du dortoir... »

« Ce n'est rien, papa... »

Draco s'agenouilla en face d'elle, « Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, Dray... On peut être un Malfoy, mais entre Malfoy, on ne peut se cacher la vérité... Je la lis dans tes yeux. Ils n'ont plus l'éclat d'Hermione, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Dray releva la tête, « C'est... C'est que... »

Draco fronça les sourcils, « Vas-y, ma chérie... Je suis là pour t'écouter... Est-ce que c'est à cause de l'autre soir dans la salle sur demande? »

Dray se renfrogna en se rappelant que c'était à cause de cette maudite soirée, que tout avait commencé. Elle ne voulait pas lui en parler. Pas à son père. Elle voulait parler à Philipe pour lui dire de cesser ses gamineries. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l'écouter? Pourquoi devait-il toujours la fuir?

-oOo-

« Hé! Phil! »

« Salut, Max, » répondit Philipe avant de continuer sa marche.

« Ça va, vieux? » demanda Maxime voyant que son ami semblait encore une fois morose.

« Ouais, t'inquiètes. »

« Okay! Tu sais qui s'est fait coller après le cours? »

Philipe haussa les épaules. Il s'en foutait royalement. Depuis plus de trois semaines, il s'en foutait royalement. Peu importait ce que Maxime ou Pierre ou Étienne ou Jonas lui rapportait, il s'en foutait royalement. La seule personne qu'il voulait ravoir dans son cercle d'amis, c'était Dray.

« La Granger! »

Philipe tourna la tête instantanément, « Quoi? »

« Ouais, c'est les filles qui disent qu'elle s'est fait prendre durant le cours à lire un journal ou ché pu quoi... Et son père l'a réprimandée! Enfin bref, je suppose qu'entre père et fille, elle n'aura rien... favoritisme, » termina Maxime en haussant les épaules.

« Tu sais très bien que Malfoy ne fait pas de favoritisme... » répliqua Philipe.

Maxime ne l'écouta pas et entra dans la salle commune après avoir dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Philipe le suivit, ignorant la petite voix à l'intérieur qui lui disait d'aller la voir, qui lui disait que son amie aurait sûrement besoin de lui après son entretien.

Le jeune brun monta directement au dortoir et s'effondra sur son lit. Il prit son oreiller sous lui et regarda sur le mur à la tête de son lit à baldaquin, là où il avait collé magiquement des photos de lui et Dray au cours du premier trimestre. Il soupira avant de se tourner sur le dos.

« Foutu Mckenzie! » soupira Philipe.

-oOo-

« On se revoit pour Noël, ma puce! »

« Bien sûr, Oncle Harry! »

« Aller, maman nous attend, Dray. Salut, Harry, » dit Draco en serrant la main du brun.

« Ouais, salut! Tu diras à Hermione qu'on se revoit au Terrier et que je serais à Godric's Hollow jusque là. »

« Pas de problème. Prends-toi de la poudre, chérie. »

Dray prit un peu de poudre de cheminette avant de se placer dans le foyer de l'appartement d'Harry et dit haut et fort, « Salon Granger-Malfoy! »

« Faudra changer l'ordre un jour, » soupira Draco en voyant sa fille disparaître dans les flammes vertes, Harry riant des _malheurs_ de Draco. « Salon Granger-Malfoy! »

Draco trébucha sur la mallette de sa fille qui se trouvait en face de la cheminée. Il se reprit et remarqua Hermione qui entrait dans le salon avec un verre d'eau à la main.

« Hé! Bonjour! » dit-elle en venant l'embrasser. « Où est Dray? »

« Tu ne l'as pas vue? Elle est arrivée avant moi. »

« Elle doit être dans sa chambre, » répondit Hermione en se tournant pour prendre la mallette de Dray.

« Attends, je vais la monter. »

« Non, ça va, je l'ai. »

« Hermione, je vais le faire, elle est trop lourde. »

« Draco! » s'offusqua Hermione, elle sortit sa baguette et Draco eut le réflexe de reculer, mais Hermione ne la pointa que sur la malle et la fit léviter derrière elle.

« Tu sais que tu fais peur avec ce bout de bois... »

« J'ai bien vu ça, » gloussa Hermione devant lui.

« Je voulais simplement prendre soin de toi, moi... Quand est-ce qu'on le dira à Dray? »

« Le 24 au soir serait un bon moment, tu ne trouves pas? »

Il sourit, « Oui, ça m'a l'air d'un bon choix. »

Hermione ouvrit la porte de la nouvelle chambre de sa fille, à l'autre bout du couloir, « Tiens, chérie. Alors tu aimes ta nouvelle chambre? J'ai essayé de placer ça comme c'était. »

« Ça va, » répondit Dray en feuilletant un magazine, couchée sur son lit à plat ventre, les pieds relevés.

« Par contre, tu devras remettre toi-même tes affiches... »

« Ouais, pas de prob, » dit-elle toujours balançant ses pieds dans les airs, alors qu'elle tournait la page de sa revue.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, « Est-ce que ça va? »

Dray tourna la tête quand elle vit sa mère arriver à côté de son lit, « Oui, ça va. »

« Ok, alors, » répondit Hermione n'insistant pas, sachant très bien que le ton de sa fille voulait dire '_laisse-moi tranquille_'. « On mange dans une demi-heure, d'accord? »

« Parfait. »

Hermione sortit de la chambre et referma la porte, « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Des problèmes à l'école? »

Draco hocha la tête, « J'en sais rien... Elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler... »

« Okay, laissons aller, peut-être que ça passera... Si jamais ça ne change pas, on reverra notre approche, » dit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

-oOo-

L'attitude de Dray ne changea pas beaucoup durant le début des vacances de Noël. Restant dans sa chambre pour la majorité du temps, soupirant après chaque bouchée qui semblait être une torture à avaler, se traînant les pieds à chaque pas comme si ses bas étaient faits de plomb ou encore, zappant à une vitesse incroyable, pendant des heures, les chaînes sur la télévision du salon, exaspérant Draco et parfois même, Hermione.

La veille de Noël était arrivée plus vite que Dray ne l'aurait cru. Deux journées avant, Draco l'avait amenée chercher un sapin de Noël dans le sous-bois à l'arrière de la maison. Il lui avait montré des sorts pouvoir garder la neige sur le sapin et pour qu'elle ne fonde pas durant tout le temps qu'ils allaient le garder. Et c'est en famille qu'ils le décorèrent avec des guirlandes aux couleurs des Serpentards : blanches, argentées et vertes. Hermione avait tout juste réussi à négocier que quelques ornements rouge et or puissent faire partie des décorations, mais ils étaient en nombre tellement inférieur qu'elle préféra aller préparer le souper toute seule et les laisser entre vipères.

« Oh, que tu es jolie, ma puce! » s'exclama Hermione, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie, au pas de la porte de la chambre de Dray qui venait de mettre sa robe pour la veiller.

« Maman, mais qu'est-ce que t'as? Depuis que je suis ici, tu es toute émotive! » soupira Dray en se traînant les pieds jusqu'à l'escalier pour descendre au premier.

« Je n'ai plus le droit de l'être? »

« Pas comme ça! Tu me fais peur, sérieusement... »

Hermione secoua la tête et dépassa Dray qui venait de s'effondrer sur le canapé en face du foyer. Elle entra dans la cuisine où on pouvait voir un chantier de plats préparés pour l'occasion.

« MAMAN? » cria Dray du salon.

« Quoi? » répondit Draco en sortant des cuisines.

« Tiens, tu t'appelles maman maintenant? » rigola Dray.

Draco, en adulte mature et responsable, lui tira la langue. Dray rit de plus belles, « Je voulais savoir pourquoi Mamie Jane et Papie Georges ne viennent pas ce soir? »

« Parce qu'ils sont dans le sud et qu'on a pensé qu'on pourrait passer le réveillon juste les trois, » lui répondit Draco en s'assoyant à ses côtés sur le divan.

« Alors pourquoi maman a fait toute cette bouffe? On pourrait nourrir la moitié de la famille Weasley pendant des semaines avec tout ça! »

Draco pouffa de rire, Hermione passant dans le salon, « J'ai entendu, jeune fille! »

« Mais c'est vrai! » répliqua Dray avec un immense sourire. « Alors, c'est prêt? » dit-elle avec des beaux yeux.

Hermione lui sourit, « Moui... Allez, mes Serpentards préférés! À table! »

Le souper fut un vrai régal, Hermione savait y faire! Et puis, elle était allée à la meilleure école en cuisine, enfin, vivre avec Ron et Harry pendant près de quatre ans lui avait finalement rapporté plus qu'elle ne croyait...

Quand Dray et Draco en eurent assez avec la deuxième assiette, Hermione finissait sa quatrième, sous les yeux inquiets de la blonde, « Maman, tu es sûre que ça va? T'aurais pas inhalé des vapeurs dangereuses au travail? »

« Hermione, je crois qu'il est temps. »

« Temps pour quoi? » demanda Dray se tournant vers son père.

« Ta mère va t'expliquer... »

Dray se tourna de nouveau vers sa mère, « Et bien, voilà... JE SUIS ENCEINTE! »

Dray pâlit d'un coup.

Elle fixait sa mère.

« Dray, ça va, ma puce? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

Elle jeta sa serviette sur la table et alla vers sa fille qui n'avait pas encore cligné des yeux ni même pris une respiration. Hermione paniqua un peu en voyant aucun mouvement fait par sa fille.

« Draco! »

-oOo-

Hermione ferma la porte de la chambre de sa fille et s'adossa contre en soupirant. Elle regarda la porte de la chambre à coucher des maîtres et sourit malgré tout. Draco l'attendait là. Il était là. Près d'elles, près de sa famille... qui grandissait!

Quand elle entra, Draco se trouvait sur le lit un album photo sur ses genoux. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord en regardant les pages qu'il tournait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, amour? »

« Je regarde l'album de bébé à Dray, » dit-il en tournant une autre page. « Les photos sont belles... »

« C'est Colin qui les a prises. Il me manque un peu, il était toujours après Harry, c'était son photographe assigné pendant l'après-guerre. Il était le seul qu'Harry avait autorisé à prendre des photos de lui. Il a encore le monopole là-dessus, » sourit Hermione en se remémorant cette partie de sa vie. « Harry ne voulait pas se faire bombarder par les flashs des différents journalistes. »

Draco l'écoutait d'une oreille, il était plus fasciné par l'album qu'il avait entre ses mains. C'était tout ce qu'il avait manqué, sa petite fille qui gazouillait, qui bavait, qui mettait dans sa bouche tout ce qu'elle trouvait à portée de main, qui marchait, qui mangeait la première fois toute seule, donnant à Harry, Ron ou Hermione des heures de plaisir à ramasser...

CLACK!

« Hé! »

« Allez, c'est pas amusant, tu les regarderas un autre jour, » lui dit Hermione en jetant l'album sur la table de chevet et se mettant à califourchon sur Draco.

Draco l'empoigna par les hanches et la colla à son torse pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il se recula après un moment et lui souffla, « Comment va Dray? »

« Elle dormait quand je suis allée la voir... Je suis un peu déçue de sa réaction... Tu crois qu'elle nous en veut? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis sûr que c'est juste le choc, » lui soufflait-il en collant les lèvres dans son cou, « ... de la nouvelle... »

« hmmm... » acquiesça Hermione dont l'esprit s'embrouillait de plus en plus.

-oOo-

« Ma chérie! » hurla une grand-mère qui attrapa entre ses bras accueillants une petite blonde avec un air maussade.

« B'jour, Mamie Molly... » Molly relâcha sa prise. « Est-ce que les jumeaux sont arrivés? »

« Oui, entre, ils sont dans la cuisine. »

Dray lui donna son manteau et alla dans ladite cuisine pour y rejoindre ses '_cousins_'. C'était les jumeaux de Bill et Fleur, d'un an plus vieux qu'elle. Ils allaient à Beauxbâtons, étant donné que Fleur avait voulu demeurer dans son pays natal.

« Hermione! »

« Molly, » salua Hermione en étreignant la mère de Ron. Puis, en se reculant, elle fit place à Draco, « Molly, voilà Draco... »

« Mme Weasley, » dit Draco, tendant une main d'une manière polie.

« Oh, non, Monsieur Malfoy! On n'échappera pas à mes bras! » répliqua Molly en serrant Draco aussi fort qu'elle put, sous le fou rire d'Hermione et d'Harry qui venait d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée. « Aller! Maintenant, dans le salon tout l'monde! » annonça Molly en prenant le bras d'Harry.

La soirée se passa dans toute la joie que le Terrier pouvait contenir. Chacun racontant leur année passée, les nouvelles dans leur vie, les changements de carrière pour quelques-uns, les opportunités offertes pour d'autres, mais les conversations tournaient surtout autour de la petite nouveauté dans la famille Weasley qu'était Élie, le fils de Ron. Le poupon passant de bras en bras des oncles et tantes présents pour cette journée de festivités.

-oOo-

À un moment où Hermione discutait avec Angelina et Ginny, elle remarqua Ron sortir de la salle avec son fils qui dormait à point fermé dans ses bras. Il devait aller le coucher, le pauvre bout de chou avait été lessivé par tant d'affection, de câlin, de rire...

Elle s'excusa auprès de Ginny et Angelina, et monta à l'étage sur les traces de son meilleur ami. En arrivant à l'étage, Hermione vit Ron disparaître vers les marches menant à son ancienne chambre.

Quand elle vint pour monter à son tour, Ron ressortait déjà, « Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda Ron avec un sourire en refermant doucement la porte.

« Je venais te voir, » répondit Hermione. « Comment vas-tu? »

Ron passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux, « Tu parles de la paternité? »

« Oui, mais aussi de toi... On s'est pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps... »

Ron s'assit sur les marches et Hermione l'imita, « Ça va... Je m'en sors... Je te dis pas que des fois, j'ai envie d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi, mais bon, que veux-tu que je fasse? » dit-il en souriant tout de même.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas à la maison? Je pourrais t'aider avec Élie et ça te permettrait de... »

« Hermione... Sois sérieuse! Et Malfoy dans tout ça? » taquina Ron.

« Je suis enceinte, » énonça Hermione.

« QUOI? »

« Je suis enceinte! »

« Mione... Pourquoi t'as laissé ça arriver? » fit Ron découragé.

« Arrête dont! C'est une super de bonne nouvelle! Sois heureux pour moi! » dit-elle en lui tapant le genoux qui était côte à côte avec le sien.

Ron passa ses bras autour d'elle et la rapprocha, « Mais, tu sais bien que je suis heureux pour toi! Je te taquinais! Alors, c'est qui le père? »

« RON! » dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

-oOo-

Le dîner fut servir. Molly s'était encore une fois surpassée et Hermione se demanda comment elle pouvait faire, car depuis tant d'année, elle arrivait encore à surprendre ses enfants.

Puis vint le dessert et Harry se leva, cognant sa cuillère sur le bord de sa coupe de vin, « Excusez-moi... J'aimerais dire merci à Molly qui a toujours été là pour moi depuis des années et merci pour ce repas qui était, » il passa sa main sur son ventre, « Comme toujours aussi nourrissant. »

Plusieurs se mirent à rire et plusieurs acquiescèrent.

« Mais c'est pas la raison de ton toast, n'est-ce pas, Harry? » répliqua Fred qui tenait son fils – descendance Weasley oblige – de trois ans sur ses genoux.

Harry lui sourit et tout en levant son verre vers lui, dit, « Non, en effet, on peut rien te cacher... Ginny? » interpella Harry et présenta sa main que Ginny prit en se levant. Harry la colla à lui avec une main possessive sur sa taille, « Heu... On voudrait vous annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans la famille. »

Harry se tut et jeta un coup d'œil autour de la table pour rapidement apercevoir que tous les frères de Ginny avaient la mâchoire à terre. En fait, c'était une nouvelle seulement pour les frères de Ginny, car Harry et Ginny en avaient déjà parlé avec les parents de cette dernière.

Arthur leva son verre, « À mon prochain petit-fils! » fit-il avec un clin d'œil au couple.

Tous les adultes autour de la table levèrent leur verre en l'honneur au prochain venu – Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron qui finit par lever son verre aussi.

Dray regarda sa mère de l'autre côté de la table et elle pensa au futur bébé Granger-Malfoy... Ou Malfoy simplement? Quels noms ses parents allaient lui donner? Devait-elle autant s'en faire à cause d'un bébé qui n'était pas plus gros qu'un petit pois pour le moment? Pourquoi elle se sentait menacée?

Pourtant elle ne devait pas! Un petit frère ou une petite sœur! C'était la chose qu'elle avait le plus demandé à sa mère étant petite – après le balai dernier cri dans la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch du Chemin de Traverse.

Dray se mit à sourire quand sa mère croisa son regard. Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit en voyant sa fille de retour avec ce sourire Malfoy qu'elle aimait tant. Pas celui mesquin ou coquin, mais juste heureux. Celui qu'elle avait été la première à voir.

-o§o-

«´¨·. '¤ Wendy Malfoy ¤' .·´¨»

---


	17. Retour a l'ecole, complications et

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.  
-N'oublier pas que ça tient _**pas**_ compte du TOME 6!-

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Allo tout l'monde! ;)  
Avant toute chose : Merci **¤ Poupoux ¤**, béta chérie! Et à **Lisalune**, ma bétachiante adorée! lol

Ensuite : **MERCI À TOUS CEUX ET CELLES** qui m'ont reviewé pour le dernier chapitre! J'ai fait les replies aux reviews signées et un beau email pour les autres ;) et pour les anonymes rendez-vous sur mon lj! ;)

Et je suis presque devenue folle! PLUS DE **12 000 HITS**! Je vous adore! ;)

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Chapitre 17: Retour à l'école, complications et remplacement:.

Les vacances de Noël s'achevèrent plus vite que ne l'aurait voulu Draco et Dray. Vivre ensemble en dehors de l'école s'était avéré une expérience très agréable. Draco avait été anxieux pour cette vie en commune, mais tout compte fait c'était la vie rêvée!

Dray avait été plus positivement réceptive à la venue au monde du futur bébé. Mais Hermione n'avait pas pris de chance et lui en avait parlé plus que de besoin. Lui dire qu'il n'y aurait pas de remplacement, pas de '_chouchou_' et que Draco et elle allaient tout faire pour avoir une vie des plus normales malgré tous les changements qu'un bébé pouvait apporter.

Le retour au château fut par portoloin. Draco aida Dray à ramener sa malle dans son dortoir. Il hésita un moment, mais se retourna au pas de la porte. Profitant du calme régnant dans la salle, il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être tenter une approche à propos de ce qui tracassait sa fille.

Le blond revint près du lit de Dray qui défaisait sa malle, « Chérie, hum, tu sais, je voulais te parler... »

Dray se retourna, « De quoi? Parce que si c'est à propos de l'histoire du bébé, ça va, maman a été plus que mère poule! S'il te plait, ne le soit pas non plus, » dit-elle avec les mains jointes et le regard humide.

Draco rit face à sa moue, « Non, ne sois pas inquiète, j'étais là lors de _ces_ discussions! Non, en fait, heu... Dray, on a remarqué que quelque chose clochait depuis un certain temps. Ta mère voulait te laisser tranquille avec ça, mais je ne peux pas... J'aimerais faire quelque chose. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas? »

Dray s'assit sur son lit et Draco la suivit dans son mouvement, prenant place à ses côtés, « C'est Philipe. »

« Je croyais qu'il était ton meilleur ami, » questionna Draco confus.

« Mais si... Enfin, je crois... Mais depuis cette soirée-là, il m'évite et je ne sais pas pourquoi, » dit-elle et Draco n'avait pas besoin de demander de quelle soirée, elle faisait référence. « À chaque fois que je vais vers lui – que je tente de l'approcher, il part, il se trouve quelque chose à faire, il s'entoure de Gryffondors... » dit-elle en essuyant des larmes de rage. « Mais... Mais même avec tout ça il... Il me manque... Et je comprends pas pourquoi ça m'affecte autant! »

Draco passa un bras sur ses épaules et la ramena vers lui le temps qu'elle se calme et arrête de sangloter, « L'amour n'est pas toujours notre meilleure amie, n'est-ce pas? »

Dray se recula, « Quoi? »

« Je parle de l'amour... »

La Serpentard haussa un sourcil, « Qui a dit que l'amour était impliquée? Il n'y a que de l'amitié entre nous, » dit-elle avec certitude.

Draco sourit intérieurement, ne voulant pas vexer sa fille ou encore moins partir sur une chicane père-fille. Il aurait pourtant voulu lui dire, lui faire voir qu'elle était tombée en amour avec son meilleur ami, mais préféra attendre un autre moment. Elle avait eu assez d'émotions pour son retour et de toute façon, Amandine Greengrass entrait dans le dortoir.

Il se leva, « On en reparlera, d'accord? » Dray hocha de la tête. « Miss Greengrass. »

« Monsieur, » fit la brunette en laissant passer le père de sa copine de chambre. « T'es trop chanceuse, Dray! »

-o0o-

Harry entra dans ses quartiers après une réunion d'enseignants. Il se sentait lessivé, ça avait duré plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait pensé.

Il se dirigea vers son salon et aperçut Ginny qui lisait à la lumière du foyer, « Il est tard, tu devrais être couchée. Demain ça ne sera pas de tout repos, » dit-il en prenant place à ses côtés. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne. Albus pourrait me trouver un remplaçant pour demain. »

Ginny referma son livre, « Je ne crois pas que ça soit bien pour Olivier. Tu sais tout cette histoire l'affecte beaucoup et ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses si tu étais présent. » Elle le regarda passer sa main sur son ventre qui prenait de plus en plus de forme, « Je ne serai pas seule. »

« Je sais. Je... C'est plus fort que moi, » dit-il avant de l'embrasser. « Allez, on se couche. »

Ginny ne protesta pas et le suivit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Demain, son divorce magique l'attendait. Elle était nerveuse, cela impliquait beaucoup de magie. Rompre les liens magiques n'était pas une chose que beaucoup de sorciers faisaient. Quoi que depuis quelques années, ça devenait plus courant dans la communauté sorcière, donc ça devenait moins dangereux. Mais elle était enceinte, c'était une chose à ne pas négliger et Harry était très nerveux pour elle et pour le bébé.

Le lendemain matin, Harry la laissa partir pour le Ministère de la Magie où son avocat l'attendait. Il fut distrait toute la journée et ne mangea que très peu aux repas. Le directeur de l'école lui parla même en privé pour le calmer un peu. Cela marcha quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'une chouette ne pénètre dans la Grande Salle lors du dîner.

Harry sut à ce moment que quelque chose avait mal tourné. Il se précipita hors de la Grande Salle après un hochement de tête compatissant de son mentor.

« HERMIONE! » hurla Harry en voyant son amie qui arrivait à la réception de Ste-Mangouste.

« Harry, suis-moi. »

« C'est grave? Je savais! Je savais! » s'énerva le brun.

« Calme-toi. Elle est stable pour l'instant. On a failli la perdre et le bébé... Harry, il y a de très grande probabilité qu'elle le perde. »

Harry stoppa sa marche.

« Viens, Harry, son médicomage assigné t'en parlera davantage, » dit doucement Hermione en le prenant par le bras, il était prêt à s'effondrer.

-o0o-

Draco revenait d'un entretien avec Dumbledore qui lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas assurer les cours d'Harry en cas où ce dernier ne reviendrait pas au château. Il lui avait tout expliqué à propos de ce qu'il aurait pu se produire avec Ginny. Bien que Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec les élèves des cours du lendemain, Dumbledore le rassura et lui dit qu'Harry se tenait assez à jour et que ses plans de travail étaient toujours fait d'avance et qu'il n'aurait pas de problèmes avec cela.

« Harry? »

« Malfoy! Hic! Putain que les temps changent, non? » dit Harry avant de s'effondrer de rire.

« T'es soûl, Potter, » dit-il en le relevant et mettant un bras autour de ses épaules pour le ramener dans ses appartements.

« T'as un vrai... HIC! Sens d'observation! » rigola Harry en le pointant négligemment.

Harry dit son mot de passe de peine et misère au gardien dans le tableau de sa porte, puis Draco le déposa sur son canapé. Il lui demanda s'il n'avait pas de potions anti-gueule de bois et Harry lui dit de voir dans la pharmacie en haut du lavabo de la salle de bain.

« Tiens, bois ça. » Harry avala le contenu de la fiole pendant que Draco allait dans la cuisine, « Je te fais du café. »

« BONNE IDÉE! » hurla Harry du salon, puis il fixa son foyer où quelques braises étaient encore de couleur orangé.

La fin de sa journée lui vint en tête. Il s'appuya sur ses genoux et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Peu de temps après Draco arrivait avec une tasse de café fumante pour le découvrir sanglotant sur le sofa. Le blond mit la tasse sur la table basse.

« Potter? »

On aurait dit qu'Harry ne l'avait pas entendu, perdu dans ses problèmes récents.

« Hé, Harry? »

Harry releva la tête, les larmes coulant sans retenu sur ses joues, « Elle va perdre le bébé. » Il renifla, « Mais peu importe. Ginny survivra. C'est juste que... » Il fut interrompu par ses sanglots qui devenaient incontrôlables.

Draco se sentait un peu mal, il ne savait pas quoi faire au juste, « Tu es sûr? Enfin, il n'y a aucune possibilité qu'elle ne le perde pas? »

Harry secoua la tête, « Non, enfin si. Mais les chances sont minimes, le médicomage m'a dit que ça dépendrait de la force magique de Ginny. Si elle avait assez d'énergie pour le garder, il survivrait. Mais avec le rupture des liens maritaux, elle a été affaiblie et voilà pourquoi, il y a peu d'espoir que... » finit-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains de nouveau.

Il se tenait là debout en face de son ancien ennemi, « Écoute, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, mais il vous reste toute une vie pour en avoir des tonnes si tu veux. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais, que tu aurais aimé voir grandir celui-là, mais les choses n'arrivent pas pour rien. » Harry sembla l'écouter attentivement, « Qui sait, dans l'fond c'est peut-être mieux, t'aurais pu lui ruiner la vie à ce môme... »

Harry éclata de rire et Draco se sentit mieux en réussissant à le changer d'humeur.

« T'es con, Malfoy! »

Draco préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas risquer une confrontation et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil d'en face, « Je vais te remplacer le temps que ça se règle... Tu crois que tu peux me laisser tes plans de cours? »

Harry se pencha pour prendre le café, « Ouais, pas de problème. Je vais te les apporter demain matin, je passe la nuit ici. Je vais aller à Godric's Hollow ensuite. »

« Okay, viens me voir dans ta salle de cours, je serais là de bonne heure. »

Sur ce, Draco le laissa pour revenir dans ses quartiers dans les cachots après avoir demandé à Harry s'il avait besoin d'aide pour ses bagages ou pour autre chose. Le brun lui dit que ça irait et il se contenta d'acquiescer simplement avant de s'éloigner.

-o0o-

« Oh Merlin! Dray! » hurla une rouquine de Serpentard.

« Coré? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Dray quand elle eut rejoint le groupe de Serpentards à la sortie de la Grande Salle, elle n'était pas au petit-déjeuner et arrivait des cachots.

« Ton père va remplacer le Professeur Potter! » fit la jeune Corélie surexcitée.

Dray haussa un sourcil, « Quoi? Pourquoi? »

Amandine se tourna vers Dray, « Ça a l'air qu'il a des problèmes familiaux, alors c'est le _Professeur_ Malfoy qui va prendre sa place! Rohh! C'est tellement plus sexy de dire _Professeur_ Malfoy! »

Dray ouvrit en grand les yeux, « Tu parles de mon père, Mandie! »

« J'avoue que de ton point de vue, c'est pas fameux, mais pour nous! © Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » fit-elle en serrant ses poings au niveau de ses épaules avec furie.

Corélie rit de son amie, Dray secoua la tête découragée, quelques filles suivirent le délire d'Amandine et les gars de première année qui se trouvaient avec elles, se firent un plaisir de les regarder comme si elles étaient devenues folles.

En tournant la tête de la vision de son groupe de maison, Dray remarqua que Philipe passait dans le couloir avec deux Gryffondors. Elle reconnut sans peine Maxime et Diane Evans, une fille que Philipe lui disait être pénible. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Dis, Mathias! » dit-elle assez fort pour faire tourner la tête de Philipe qui arrivait à leur hauteur. « J'ai mon devoir de Potions à faire, tu ne veux pas le faire avec moi? »

Mathias Flint lui sourit, « Ouais, pourquoi pas! Tu m'aideras, je comprends que dalle! »

« Ouais, pas de problèmes! Alors, on se voit à la bibliothèque après dîner, » lui dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Elle craignait qu'il ne vienne que pour copier son devoir. Au moins, Philipe était à peu près à son niveau pour les études. Quand ils allaient à la bibliothèque, c'était une partie de plaisir. Il faisait un bout, bloquait et Dray continuait pour bloquer un peu plus loin, et Philipe reprenait la relève. Ils se complétaient. Et Dray s'ennuyait de cette moitié-là. Faudrait qu'elle pile sur son orgueil pour aller lui parler bientôt, se dit-elle, mais se sentait pas assez Gryffondor pour le faire. Elle attendrait encore un peu.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'un certain Gryffondor se disait la même chose de son côté. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait pas la raison de pas appartenir à la maison des courageux. Philipe remarqua que Dray demandait à Flint d'aller à la bibliothèque, mais pourquoi diable elle le demandait à ce mec qu'elle haïssait pour mourir? Corélie aurait pu faire l'affaire!

Il détourna le regard et continua sa marche avec Maxime et Diane, une fille qui lui tapait sur les nerfs comme pas possible, mais son copain Max voulait lui dire qu'il la trouvait bien jolie. Le brun secoua la tête.

Les Gryffondors montèrent à leur premier cours de la journée et prirent place dans la salle où se trouvait déjà une partie des élèves.

« Hé, Julius, qu'est-ce que tu fous là? » demanda Maxime et Philipe lança un regard noir à Mckenzie qui passait entre les bureaux.

« Salut, Max. Oh rien, je devais parler avec McGo. »

« Tu viens toujours ce soir? »

Julius sembla un peu nerveux, « Rah, je sais pas encore, on s'en reparle, d'accord? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Maxime qu'il décampait rapidement. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Il est étrange depuis la soirée qu'on s'est fait prendre. Ça serait drôle que ça se reproduise! Tu peux pas demander à Granger de venir ce soir? » rigola Maxime en repensant à la scène de Julius en pleurs.

Philipe s'écrasa sur sa chaise, « Pas vraiment. Non. »

Maxime prit place à côté de lui, « Hé, je blaguais, prends pas ça comme ça. »

« Laisse tomber, » fit Philipe en sortant ses affaires pour le cours.

Maxime ne s'en mêla pas plus et se tourna vers Diane qui se trouvait en arrière de lui, pour lui faire la conversation. Philipe à ses côtés avait la tête dans sa main et jouait avec sa plume avant que le cours ne commence. Il repensait à Mckenzie et à Dray le soir où tout avait éclaté. Il lui en voulait, au Gryffondor pour être ce qu'il était, mais aussi à Dray.

Il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi. Et tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle s'était laissée embrasser par cet abruti de première. Il ragea intérieurement, et se déplaça dans sa chaise pour venir accoté sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table, s'étalant complètement sur son bureau. Pourtant, elle venait de lui dire que Mckenzie n'était pas haut dans son estime, mais les faits étaient là.

« Monsieur Londubat, un peu de tenu dans mon cours, » le réprimanda le Professeur de Métamorphose. « Vous n'êtes pas un mollusque. »

« Désolé, M'dame, » fit-il en se relevant.

Mais une petite voix au fond de lui, lui disait qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans ça. En plus, il n'avait pas voulu l'entendre le lendemain. Il ne lui avait pas donné le temps de s'expliquer ou au moins mettre les choses au clair entre eux. Il aurait voulu lui demander, la questionner sur le pourquoi de cette histoire. Mais non, il l'avait fuie, ne l'avait même pas écouté quand elle lui raconta le lundi suivant.

-o0o-

Avec les cours qu'il donnait à temps plein, Draco n'avait pas vu la semaine passer. Il avait même oublié l'histoire de sa fille. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose que de gérer et coordonner les cours complets pour les différents niveaux, et ça, même si Harry lui avait fait préalablement un plan pour les cours de la semaine. Il devait s'occuper aussi de la correction des devoirs ou des retenues qu'il avait donné durant ses heures de classe – mais à partir de mercredi, il précisa que les retenues allaient être faites avec Rusard.

Il entrait de sa salle de classe quand quelques Gryffondors passaient dans le couloir et Draco eut un déclique en voyant le meilleur ami de Dray, « Monsieur Londubat! »

Philipe se retourna, « Oui, M'sieur? »

« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. »

Avec un regard confus, Philipe répliqua, « Heu, M'sieur, j'ai cours dans quelques minutes... »

« Je vous ferai un mot pour votre retard, suivez-moi. »

Philipe se tourna vers Maxime et Jonas, « Allez-y, les mecs, je... je vais vous rejoindre en classe. »

« Bonne chance, vieux, » fit Maxime avec un signe de la main avant de partir pour son cours.

« Mouais, » marmonna Philipe avant d'entrer dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Referme la porte et viens t'asseoir, » lui dit Draco et Philipe grimaça en entendant le ton plus familier envers lui.

Draco attendit qu'il vienne prendre place sur la chaise qu'il avait fait mettre en face de son bureau à l'aide de sa baguette. Philipe s'avança d'un pas nerveux, ne voulant pas vraiment se rendre où il était attendu. Il ne savait pas ce que le père de Dray lui voulait, mais ça semblait personnel, donc qui concernait Dray obligatoirement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe entre vous deux, » demanda Draco. « Dray semble perdue sans toi et vice versa, à te voir agir dans mes cours ou ceux de Potions avant les vacances de Noël. »

Philipe regarda le plancher avec une grimace, il avait vu juste. S'il avait pris son courage Gryffondorien, il aurait eu cette conversation avec Dray et non avec son père qui pouvait devenir instable quand il était question des relations de sa fille.

« Londubat! Tu m'écoutes? »

« Excusez-moi, Professeur, mais il n'y a rien entre Dray et moi... On s'est seulement trouvé des amis dans nos maisons respectives, » fit Philipe tentant de s'en sortir comme il pouvait, il n'allait pas tout de même en parler avec le père de son amie.

« Ne te fous pas de ma gueule. Elle t'aime, tu sais et... »

« Quoi? Elle m'aime? Comme amie vous voulez dire, faut pas venir me mêler en plus, » coupa Philipe.

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux platine, « En fait, non, elle t'aime vraiment... »

« Pourquoi elle est allée embrasser Mckenzie, alors? » hurla Philipe avant de réfléchir, sentant la rage au fond de lui remonter.

Draco sourit et se recula jusqu'au dossier de sa chaise, « Alors, c'est ça, n'est-ce pas? »

Philipe se calla dans son siège, « Quoi ça? »

« Tu l'aimes bien aussi, mais tu crois qu'elle et Mckenzie, enfin, 'formait' un couple? »

« Non, heu, si! C'est sûr que je l'aime bien! C'est ma meilleure amie et y'a ce Julius à la con qui est venu tout gâcher! Écoutez, pouvez-vous me faire un mot, je dois vraiment aller en cours, j'ai un exam en Potions, » dit rapidement Philipe voulant à tout prix partir de la salle et loin du Professeur de Défense.

Draco lui fit son mot et en lui remettant il ajouta, « Discute avec Dray, elle n'attend que ça. Laisse-la t'expliquer ce qui s'est vraiment passé lors de cette soirée, t'as juste mal interprété les faits. »

« Ils se sont quand même embrassés, M'sieur, » dit Philipe en partant pour son cours de Potions.

-o§o-

© WenMiKat, LOL pour en savoir plus, rendez-vous sur la page consacrée à la Première de GoF à New-York! (le lien sur ma bio)

---

_Petit mot de la fin_: je vais faire prochainement la traduction d'une jolie, cute, trop chouette DrayMione! -:-yeux qui brillent-:- à surveiller! ;)

---

«´¨·. '¤ Wendy Malfoy ¤' .·´¨»

---


	18. Le sage l'avait prédit

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.  
-N'oubliez pas que ça tient _**pas**_ compte du TOME 6!-

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Allo tout l'monde! ;)  
Avant toute chose : Merci à** Lisalune**, bétachiante pour ce chapitre! lol

Ensuite : **MERCI À TOUS CEUX ET CELLES** qui m'ont reviewé pour le dernier chapitre! J'ai fait les replies aux reviews signées et un beau email pour les autres ;) et pour les anonymes rendez-vous sur mon lj! ;)

Bonne lecture! (et ne regardez pas le titre du chapitre lol j'avais pas d'autres idées! hihihi)

**

* * *

**

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Chapitre 18: Le sage l'avait prédit:.

L'arrivée en cours de Philipe ne passa pas inaperçue. Rogue s'était fait un plaisir de parler envers et contre les Gryffondors et cela bien que le pauvre gamin avait un billet expliquant son retard. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers la dernière place qui restait dans la classe.

Aux côtés de Dray.

Elle ne le regarda pas lorsqu'il s'assit sur sa chaise et continua de répondre à son questionnaire. Il la regarda un instant avant de s'attaquer au test de Potions. Mais bien que les deux avaient l'air d'être complètement absorbés par le parchemin en face d'eux, chacun pensait à l'autre.

Philipe lui en voulait toujours et sa discussion avec le Professeur Malfoy n'avait pas aidé à changer son opinion face à la situation qui devenait de pire en pire. Pourquoi elle était allée voir son père pour lui parler de lui, de leur malentendu. Malentendu? Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Quoi qu'une partie de lui-même lui disait qu'il devait laisser cette sensation de trahison de côté. Quel aurait été l'intérêt de Dray de faire ça? Elle lui avait même dit quelques minutes avant à quel point Mckenzie l'horripilait.

Et de l'autre côté de la table de travail, Dray avait envie de prendre Philipe par les épaules et de le secouer pour qu'il entende raison. Que cette histoire avait déjà pris des proportions exagérées. Qu'elle voulait le ravoir dans son milieu de vie. Qu'il lui manquait. Qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour se faire dire qu'elle était super, la meilleure amie qu'il ne pourrait avoir. Elle voulait juste lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait de croche, de mauvais.

La décision était prise.

Au son de la cloche, deux voix dirent simultanément, « On doit se parler ».

-o0o-

Harry venait de revenir de faire des emplettes pour fournir son frigo. Il déposa ses sacs dans la cuisine de sa résidence à Godric's Hollow et rangea ce qu'ils contenaient d'un ou deux coups de baguette magique. Quand il s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage, il entendit des sanglots venant du salon où il se précipita pour découvrir Ginny qui pleurait, serrant un coussin dans ses bras.

« Ginny, » dit-il doucement en s'assoyant sur le divan où prenait place la rousse et la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle relâcha le petit oreiller pour agripper Harry, « Je suis tellement désolée, Harry... Si tu savais comme... »

« Shhh, Gin, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je t'aime, Ginny. Je t'aime tellement. Je suis là. On surmontera tout ça! » Il se recula et prit son visage entre ses mains, « On va s'unir, Ginny, et ce lien magique va renforcer le tien. Tu verras, tu ne perdras pas le bébé. Je te promets de tout faire pour pouvoir le sauver! » Il l'embrassa et rajouta, « Après tout, c'est moi le sauveur, non? »

Il réussit à décrocher un sourire à Ginny qui avait encore des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Ne pleure plus. Viens, je te remonte dans la chambre, » dit-il la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, « Je ne veux pas remonter en haut, s'il te plait. C'est si déprimant. »

« D'accord, alors on va aller dans le jardin et on va passer le plus merveilleux des après-midi à rien faire. »

Harry sortit par la porte donnant à l'arrière de la maison et là un jardin magiquement protégé évoluait dans une atmosphère estivale. Des plantes magiques et moldues se confondaient, attirant des oiseaux curieux de retrouver un environnement aussi beau quand il traversait la frontière invisible.

Ce n'était pas très légal si on se référait aux lois du ministère de la magie, mais sérieusement qui viendrait déranger le sauveteur du monde sorcier chez lui et ça si il pouvait ne serait-ce que traverser les barrières magiques contre les intrus qu'Harry avait mises en place autour de son domaine.

-o0o-

Neville marchait d'un pas rapide vers le département d'Hermione dans l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Son équipe travaillait depuis une semaine sur le box quand un des jeunes stagiaires en botanique fit remarquer l'étrange comporte des substances magiques de la drogue sur le système de défense d'une plante aquatique.

Il s'arrêta à la réception et demanda à voir le médecin Granger, « Un instant, elle vient vous rejoindre, monsieur. »

« Merci, » répondit poliment Neville.

« Neville! » entendit-il après un court moment.

« Bonjour, Hermione. Comment vas-tu, » questionna Neville en donnant une embrassade amicale à son ancienne compagne de classes.

« Très bien! Allez, suis-moi. Tu veux un café? Il est horrible, je te préviens, » rigola Hermione en passant par la machine à café.

« Heu... Non, merci. »

Hermione l'invita à prendre un siège en face de son bureau, puis s'assit à son tour, « Alors? Tu as de bonnes nouvelles? »

Neville nota la petite pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix d'Hermione, « Je crois, oui. En fait, on a trouvé quelque chose, mais je te laisse le soin de regarder les papiers, » dit-il en lui présentant un petit dossier qu'elle prit avec avidité.

Elle entreprit de le feuilleter, mais Neville s'avança dans sa chaise et tourna quelques pages pour lui montrer le passage le plus important afin de gagner du temps, « Oh! Et vous êtes sûrs? »

« Tu vois, » commença le brun, « Si tu regardes ce schéma qui est pour la plante aquatique et celui-là qui se trouve être pour les rats de laboratoires, on retrouve les mêmes similarités chimicomagiques. »

« Je vois ça, mais tu crois que c'est la même chose pour les humains? Enfin, j'ai jamais vu les acides aminés réagir de cette façon dans un système biologique humain. »

Neville se remit en place dans sa chaise et, ses coudes sur les accotoirs, il joignit ses mains pour y appuyer son menton, « Je sais, mais il ne faut pas oublier que la magiea son mot à dire là-dedans. Tu crois que Malfoy voudrait passer des tests? »

Hermione baissa son regard de nouveau sur l'image entre ses mains, « Il fera tout pour se débarrasser de ce problème... Qu'il le veulle ou non. »

Elle fit un sourire machiavélique en relevant son visage pour regarder Neville qui riait déjà de sa réplique.

-o0o-

VLAM!

Draco sursauta et s'arrêta de corriger les copies qu'il avait sur son bureau, « Dray, mais pou...? »

« POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA? DE QUEL DROIT TU M'AS FAIT ÇA? JE TE HAIS! » hurla la jeune Serpentard en se dirigeant vers son père, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Le père en question se levant précipitamment et contourna le bureau pour aller à la rencontre de sa fille, « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? »

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS! Tu n'avais pas à lui dire ces mensonges! LA HONTE! La honte que j'ai eue! »

Il attrapa sa fille qui se débattit, mais qui finit par s'accrocher à lui pour un certain réconfort, « Shhh, si tu m'expliquais, je suis dans le brouillard là. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as rien dit! »

« Mais à _qui_? » demanda Draco qui ne savait pas du tout de quoi sa fille parlait.

« Tu as dit à Philipe que j'étais amoureuse de lui! Tu es allé le voir pour qu'il me pardonne ce que je n'ai PAS fait! Il est sûr que JE t'ai envoyé le voir! Que comme ça je pourrais arriver à mes fins! _Une vraie attitude Serpentard de ma part_, qu'il a dit! »

« Quoi? Mais ce n'est pas vrai! Et j'ai pas dit ça comme ça! »

« ON S'EN FOUT! Lui il l'a compris comme ça! Oh, papa! Pourquoi tu t'es mêlé de ça! C'est ma vie! Pas la tienne! Je ne suis plus un bébé! »

« Chérie, j'ai cru bien faire. J'étais las de te voir te morfondre pour Philipe. »

Dray le regarda offusquée, « Mais je NE me morfonds PAS pour cet abruti de Gryffondor! »

Draco soupira. Il ne disait jamais la bonne chose. Il avait pensé bien faire avec Londubat et voilà ce que ça donnait: sa fille en colère contre lui! Merde! Comment s'en sortir? Hermione n'était même pas dans le coin et disons que son modèle de paternel n'était pas très reluisant donc... FOUTUE MERDE! Que devait-il faire?

« Écoute, Dray, c'est juste un gros malentendu... »

« _GROS MALENTENDU_! UN FOUTREMENT GROS MAL...! »

« Dray JANE! Surveille ton langage, miss! Écoute, je peux aller voir Londubat et... »

« Mais t'es fou? T'as en déjà assez fait comme ça! » dit-elle en s'extirpant de ses bras. « Reste loin de ma vie privée, papa! J'ai pas besoin d'aide pour mes amitiés, merci, mais non merci! »

VLAM!

-o0o-

« Oh, Phil, t'as pas une belle mine, dis donc! »

« Merci, Maggie, » dit sarcastiquement le garçon morose avant de monter au dortoir pour s'effondrer sur son lit, encore une fois abattu par les évènements, et ferma ses rideaux.

Il se mit à repenser à sa soirée avec Dray. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à la Salle sur Demande après les cours et voilà qu'il l'attendait depuis quelques minutes quand elle entra dans la pièce. Elle lui sourit et il lui répondit d'un sourire, tout commençait bien. Trop bien peut-être, se dit-il maintenant que le mal avait été fait.

Philipe ne savait pas quand tout avait dégénéré vers un point de non-retour, mais ce qu'il savait exactement c'était qu'ils s'étaient engueulés comme jamais auparavant.

Il se frotta les yeux par exaspération. « J'ai encore tout gâché, » dit-il pour lui-même.

Le jeune Gryffondor se souvenait vaguement qu'il avait mentionné qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller voir son père pour le convaincre de lui parler. Elle avait franchement répondu qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé et qu'il n'était pas obligé de sortir son côté de supériorité Gryffondorienne avec elle.

« _Tu te crois tout permis, c'est pas possible!_ »

« _Et toi, alors? J'avais pas besoin d'apprendre par ton père que tu étais amoureuse de moi! J'en ai rien à faire, soit dit en passant!_ » avait-il répliqué et à ce moment, il vit une fraction de seconde les yeux de Dray briller et un voile sombre passé dans le gris intense.

« _QUOI? Mais t'es malade? Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'un Gryffondor capricieux et prétentieux! Si tu crois que toutes les filles sont après toi, tu rêves en couleurs! T'es qu'un crétin dragueur de première!_ »

« _OH! Parce que c'est moi qui invite n'importe quel mec à la bibliothèque pour je ne sais quoi faire sauf étudier! FLINT EST UN CRÉTIN DE PREMIÈRE, tu peux bien me dire comment il pourrait t'aider dans tes devoirs!_ »

Il roula sur le côté. Peut-être qu'il y avait été trop fort à ce moment-là? Il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour que Dray lui hurle dessus à quel point il était idiot et qu'il ne comprenait rien à rien, et qu'elle parte comme une furie de la salle. Philipe avait tenté de la rattraper, mais Dray avait déjà disparut au bout du couloir.

-o0o-

_HERMIONE!  
J'AI BESOIN DE TE PARLER! URGENT! SITUATION PÈRE-FILLE EN CODE ROUGE!  
– Draco _

« Draco! » Hermione semblait être sur le point d'exploser, en état de panique totale. « DRACO! »

« Hermione? »

« OH MON DIEU! Mais c'est quoi le problème? Dray va bien? Tu vas bien? »

« Hé, du calme, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Comment qu'est-ce que je fais ici! » Elle lui brandit le parchemin qu'elle avait reçu dès son retour à la maison. « ET ÇA, ALORS! »

« Oh, mais un coup de cheminette aurait été suffisant, amour! » rigola Draco.

« QUOI? Mais t'étais en mode '_CODE ROUGE_'! » dit-elle en colère, reprenant ce qu'il avait écrit.

Draco rit jaune et la serra dans ses bras, « Ohhh, excuse-moi, mon cœur! »

Hermione se décolla de l'homme qui allait la tuer avant l'âge, « Rah! Arrête! Raconte-moi plutôt c'est quoi la situation d'urgence? »

« Err... En fait, j'ai fait une connerie, » dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Pas nouveau ça, » répondit Hermione en prenant place sur le divan dans son salon.

« Hé! Je fais de mon mieux... Mais ça foire à tout les coups, » conclut Draco avec un air piteux. « J'ai été voir le morveux Londubat et lui ai dit de laisser Dray lui parler de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle sur demande en novembre dernier. Et voilà que Dray est furieuse contre moi à cause de ça! »

« Que lui as-tu dit exactement? »

« Les mots exacts? » demanda Draco en dévia son regard et rougissant légèrement.

« Draco... » prévint Hermione.

« Bon, écoute je sais pas _exactement_ ce que j'ai dit mot pour mot, mais finalement je lui ai dit queDrayl'aimaitbien. »

« Quoi? »

« Que Dray l'aimait bien. »

« Que Dray l'aimait bien? C'est tout? » demanda Hermione confuse que ce simple fait connu ait mis en rogne sa fille. Philipe le savait bien qu'elle l'aimait bien puisqu'il était son meilleur ami.

« En fait... Ça sonnait plus comme '_Dray est amoureuse de toi_', » énonça Draco.

À la grande surprise de l'ancien Serpentard, Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire, « Oh! Draco! _**rire** _Tu es tellement pas doué _**rire**_ en pseudo-cupidon! **_rire_ **Pauvre Dray chérie! »

« C'est ça moque toi! En attendant, Dray m'en veut à mourir! Elle est aveugle cet enfant! N'importe qui le verrait les yeux fermés qu'elle en tombe pour Londubat – pas que ça me fasse plaisir! »

« Draco, la vie n'est pas comme ça. Laisse lui le temps d'apprendre par elle-même ce qu'est l'amour. Comment veux-tu qu'elle sache la différence entre l'amour et l'amitié si elle n'a jamais connu le premier? Il faut du temps. Regarde-moi, j'ai mis combien de temps pour m'apercevoir que j'aimais Ron? »

« QUOI? » sursauta Draco. « TU AIMES WEASLEY? »

« J'aimais! Arrête de tout déformer! Et tu l'savais déjà, c'était avant la sixième année, tout ça. »

« N'empêche que je vais te tenir à l'œil avec la belette. Fais gaffe! » Draco la regarda suspicieusement et Hermione soupira exaspérée par son attitude d'adolescent.

« Ben oui... Maintenant, fais-moi plaisir de rester en dehors de la vie privée de ta fille. »

« Pas de danger, elle m'a déjà menacé! »

Hermione rit encore, « Je la reconnais bien! Laisse-lui le temps de régler tout ça. Tu ne peux rien faire. C'est à eux de voir à leurs problèmes. C'est ça grandir! Nous, on est juste là pour les guider et les appuyer quand il le faut. »

« Mouais. »

« Ne fait pas cette tête, mon dragon. » Hermione se colla à lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Il déposa sa main sur son ventre et murmura, « T'es mieux d'être un garçon toi! Je vais avoir besoin de soutient psychologique masculin! »

« Draco! Ne dis pas ce genre de chose! Lui mettre déjà des responsabilités sur le dos et il est même pas né! En parlant de responsabilité, Neville veut te voir pour des tests. Il se peut qu'il soit sur une piste. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, ma belle, » dit Draco avant de l'embrasser.

-o0o-

Durant les quelques semaines qui suivirent, Draco faisait à tous les trois jours des allées-retours de Poudlard à Ste-Mangouste, passant et repassant des tests sanguins ou des tests de résistance magique sur des échantillons de box synthétisé par le groupe de chercheurs de Neville.

Après des blagues douteuses de la part de Draco, lui et Neville ne s'entendaient pas si mal – à condition de se placer très loin de la scène... Le jeune botaniste faisait même des remarques à la rigolade – heuhum – envers son patient. Et maintenant, Draco livrait une rude bataille verbale à chaque visite. Et oui, le gentil et peureux Londubat avait bien changé.

« Salut, Draco. »

« Hé, Neville! Alors à quoi je dois m'attendre aujourd'hui? Pas une infirmière aux bras poilus, j'espère, » rigola Draco en prenant place sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de l'ancien Gryffondor.

Neville le regarda, haussant un sourcil avant de rire en visualisant l'_infirmier_ auquel Draco faisait allusion. « Non, en fait, » commença-t-il entre deux rires, « T'auras rien aujourd'hui, j'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles. »

« Ah ouais, je suis déçu, » fit Draco en secouant la tête. « Je rigole. C'est bien dans ce cas-là! »

« Heu... En quelque sorte... En fait, ce qu'on a, c'est la façon dont le box agit sur ton système... Comment il reste dans ton corps et son métabolisme avec ta magie, ce qui... signifie qu'on est prêt du but. »

Draco grimaça, « Mais pas encore arrivé. »

Neville l'observa un instant, « Non, mais... Écoute, on est près. Très proche... On a pratiquement la solution entre les mains... Encore... »

« Ça va j'ai compris! » coupa Draco en levant la main, se redressant sur son siège. « T'es pas obligé d'essayer de me rassurer... Je vous fais confiance de toute façon, c'est vous les pros... »

Neville acquiesça avec un sourire, « Ouais... Écoute, on se revoit dans deux semaines. »

Draco se leva avant de faire ses salutations et sortit de la pièce pour revenir à l'école.

-o0o-

« Bonjour, Albus, Minerva, » dit Harry en ouvrant la porte de sa résidence. « Donnez-moi vos capes. »

« Merci, Harry. Tout le monde est arrivé? » demanda le vieil homme qui semblait de plus en plus fatigué depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Oui, vous n'avez qu'à passer dans le salon, » incita Harry avec un sourire indescriptible.

En entrant dans la salle juxtaposée au corridor de l'entrée, Minerva et Albus posèrent un regard sur la petite assemblée qui se trouvait réunie au centre. Molly, Arthur, Hermione et Ron se trouvaient là, tous devant un trépied où reposait un chaudron aux emblèmes des Weasley et des Potter qui s'embrassaient, qui jouaient sur la surface du récipient, s'enroulant l'une sur l'autre dans leur course.

Harry vint se placer du côté droit du trépied en déposant quelques petites fioles sur la table à côté de Ron. Hermione se tenait en face et en retrait, Arthur tenait Molly par les épaules. Cette dernière avait un mouchoir à la main prêt à se faire mouiller de larmes d'ici quelques minutes.

Albus alla à sa place, soit en arrière du chaudron et commença à déverser les fluides aux différentes couleurs. « Il ne reste plus que la mariée, » dit-il avec amusement.

Hermione rigola avant de s'apercevoir qu'Harry et Ron la regardait. « Oh, désolée, » dit-elle et sortit pour monter les marches jusqu'à la chambre des hôtes.

Un moment après, elle revenait dans la pièce, Elie dans les bras. Ron voulut faire un geste pour venir le prendre, mais Hermione lui dit qu'elle s'en chargeait en murmurant doucement. Au moins jusqu'au mélange des sangs où elle serait demandée pour le rituel de la cérémonie.

Ginny qui était vêtue d'une jolie robe beige, un bouquet de lys dans les mains, s'avança jusqu'à rejoindre Harry après avoir embrassé son père et sa mère au passage. Le jeune Potter présenta sa main à la rouquine qu'elle prit rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants.

« Comme on le sait, on est ici pour unir deux grandes familles. Je ne perds pas de temps en belles paroles, mais en douces incantations, » dit le chaman.

Après avoir répété les formules de magie ancestrale, Harry et Ginny versèrent un peu de leur sang dans la coupe où baignait la potion d'alliance. Hermione donna le bébé de Ron à sa grand-mère, et les deux témoins s'approchèrent et firent de même que les mariés.

Harry et Ginny en burent pour que leurs magies puissent se sceller.

Pour que leur bébé ait une chance de survivre.

---

«´¨·. '¤ Wendy Malfoy ¤' .·´¨»

---


	19. Un coup de pouce parfois ça aide

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.  
-N'oubliez pas que ça tient _**pas**_ compte du TOME 6!-

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Allo tout l'monde! ;)  
Avant toute chose : Merci à** Lisalune**, bétachiante pour ce chapitre! lol

Ensuite : **MERCI À TOUS CEUX ET CELLES** qui m'ont reviewé pour le dernier chapitre! J'ai fait les replies aux reviews signées et pour les autres rendez-vous sur mon lj! ;)

Bonne lecture! (c'est LE DERNIER! vi vi, manque l'épilogue ensuite... snif et une histoire qui s'achève :P)

**

* * *

.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Chapitre 19: Un coup de pouce parfois ça aide:. 

« Est-ce qu'Oncle Harry reprendra son poste cette année? » demanda une blonde à son père.

« Dis tout de suite que je suis un mauvais professeur, » répliqua Draco avec un sourire en coin en voyant le visage de sa fille qui semblait choquée.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça, » dit-elle rapidement.

« Je rigole, puce. Harry va revenir seulement l'année prochaine. Il préfère rester près de Ginny pour cette année. »

Dray retourna à ses devoirs avec un hochement de la tête. C'était vrai que de toute façon rendu à cette époque de l'année scolaire, Draco pouvait très bien continuer les cours. Plus qu'un mois avant les vacances d'été et la fin de la première année au château pour Dray. L'année avait eu son lot de surprises et de changement dans sa vie, mais elle était contente des mois passés à Poudlard.

Elle poussa un grand soupir avant de tremper sa plume dans son encrier. « Dray, ça va? » demanda Draco inquiet.

Sa fille leva la tête, « Oh, c'est rien... Je vais m'ennuyer de Poudlard... et... de mes amis. »

« Et de Philipe, dois-je sous-entendre? »

« Et de Philipe... Bien qu'on se parle plus depuis des mois. Papa? Pourquoi les garçons sont des idiots? »

« Hé! » s'offusqua son père. « Dois-je te rappeler que j'en suis un? »

« Et bien, » dit-elle avec une grimace qui rappela à Draco, une Hermione du temps de Poudlard. « Si je fais un rapide survol de tes actions... »

« Ça va, jeune fille, j'ai saisi l'allusion, » coupa Draco, en boudant. « Dray, si on est des _idiots_ – comme il te plait de le dire... c'est seulement parce qu'il y a une fille là-dessous. »

Dray lui fit un regard noir. Et la discussion fut close.

---

« Bonjour, Ron! »

« Salut, Lulu. Hermione est dans les parages? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle prenait Elie pour ma journée d'entrainement, » dit-il en déposant un banc de bébé sur le bureau du secrétariat.

« OOOHHHH! » s'écria Lulu. « Mais il est trop mignon! T'as fait du bon travail dis donc! Bonjour toi, » dit-elle en chatouillant le poupon qui se mit à rire comme jamais.

« Merci, » fit Ron en rougissant et passant sa main dans ses cheveux roux par nervosité.

« Ron! Je savais que j'avais entendu un bébé. »

« Salut, Hermione. Ça marche toujours pour le babysitting aujourd'hui? J'ai vraiment personne... et je suis déjà en retard. »

« Y'a pas de problème! » répondit Lulu à la place d'Hermione. « Je le prends en charge! Il est trop mignon! »

Hermione sourit à son ami en lui faisant des clins d'œil pas très subtils en pointant le dos de sa secrétaire qui jouait avec Elie, mais Ron les ignora soigneusement, « Heu... Bah, merci, Lulu... Hermione... Enfin, il est entre bonnes mains au moins! Bon! Je dois y aller, alors bye amour, » dit-il à son fils avec un baiser sur son nez.

Et il transplana avant de saluer les deux jeunes femmes.

« Il faut qu'on discute, » dit Hermione en se tournant vers Lulu qui prenait le petit bout de chou dans ses bras.

---

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était comme à son habitude endormant. Chaque première année tentant de garder leurs yeux ouverts, écrivait brièvement dans leur cahier de notes. Philipe Londubat, lui, était plutôt en train de dessiner des croquis sur les pages blanches de son cahier. Des yeux en amande d'une couleur grise, des cheveux blonds ni bouclés ni lisses, un pullover aux couleurs des Serpentards...

Il arracha sa feuille et la fourra dans sa poche après en avoir fait une boule. Il mis sa plume dans son sac d'école pour être sûr de ne pas s'en servir de nouveau parce qu'à chaque fois il se ramassait avec des pages en moins dans ses cahiers d'école. Ça faisait des semaines, des mois qu'il n'avait pas reparler à Dray et cette histoire commençait à le ronger de l'intérieur.

Il devait faire quelque chose, mais il avait un orgueil trop démesuré. Il appuya ses coudes sur la table et prit ses cheveux dans ses poings avant de tourner sa tête légèrement vers la gauche pour regarder Dray qui prenait des notes à mesure que le Professeur Binns parlait.

Philipe relâcha ses cheveux et il eut un sourire aux lèvres en pensant que c'était la seule à être capable de prendre des notes parfaites dans ce cours.

« C'est quoi votre problème, » souffla une voix à ses côtés le faisant sursauter sur son siège.

Il détourna son regard rapidement vers son manuel d'histoire, le feuilletant pour paraître occupé, « Hein? De quoi? »

« Arrête de faire le con, je te vois la mater depuis belle lurette. Tu sais quoi, à ta place j'irais la voir... »

« La ferme, Max. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours et Philipe ramassa ses affaires rapidement avant se sortir, accrochant Dray sur son passage sans faire exprès. Il s'excusa et fila comme s'il avait un dragon aux fesses.

Dray le regarda partir et se pencha pour prendre son cahier qui avait tombé à cause de l'accident. Une boule de papier se trouvait non loin et sans savoir pourquoi elle la ramassa et la déplia soigneusement. Elle se reconnut tout de suite en voyant son portrait à l'encre.

« Il en fait des tonnes, tu sais, » lui dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle fit volteface. « Pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'en sais rien moi, c'est à lui que tu devrais le demander. »

Dray se retourna la tête basse, « Si seulement il voulait me parler. Merci, Max. T'es sympa pour un Gryff'. »

Elle mit son sac d'école sur son épaule et suivit Corélie qui sortait de la classe. Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Maxime, Dray avait gardé son portrait. Si personne de leur donnait un coup de pouce à ces deux-là, il le ferait.

---

Ginny plaçait la table pour le dîner, « Harry, c'est prêt! »

« J'arrive! »

Sa femme eut le temps de mettre les assiettes de spaghetti sur les napperons, servir les verres de jus, sortir les petits pains du four et préparer la salade qui accompagnerait le plat principal, « Harry? » hurla-t-elle de nouveau en bas des escaliers pour monter au deuxième.

Harry apparut avec un bébé dans ses bras et une couche culotte dans une main, « Ginny, il faut que tu m'aides! J'y arriverai jamais! »

Ginny éclata de rire, pendant qu'Harry descendait, « Oh pauvre Kevin d'amour. Papa est un incompétent. Il a vaincu le pire mage noir de la planète, les deux doigts dans le nez, mais pour changer son fils, il est nul! Viens voir maman, » dit-elle en le prenant des mains de son mari.

« Tu n'es pas drôle de commencer à monter notre fils contre moi dès un si jeune âge. »

« C'est juste des blagues, amour, » dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement sur la bouche et prenant la couche pour le bébé. « Va manger, c'est sur la table, j'arrive dans un moment, » dit-elle en allant vers le salon pour mettre la couche au poupon d'un mois.

« Ouais, attends de voir lorsqu'il sera plus vieux, c'est moi qu'il va venir voir parce que maman est pire que grand-maman! » rigola Harry qui attrapa un coussin du salon au vol. « Je suis attrap...! »

BAM!

« Tu ÉTAIS attrapeur! » ricana Ginny, fière d'avoir réussi à l'avoir en plein visage.

Harry grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe bien qu'inexistante, laissa les coussins dans le passage et alla dans la salle à dîner où une odeur de sauce bolognaise flottait délicieusement dans les airs. Cela lui fit oublier complètement le tir parfait de sa femme et il prit place à la table pour commencer son dîner.

Ginny arriva peu après avec Kevin dans ses bras, qui avait une suce dans la bouche, pour le coucher dans le parc qui était dans la cuisine.

« Ils ch'ont ch'trop bons! »

« Harry! J'ai toujours dit que Ron avait une mauvaise influence sur toi! » blagua Ginny. « Mais merci du compliment, je sais que tu adores mes spaghettis. »

Harry avala une gorgée de jus avant de répondre, « Je t'adore aussi. Et Kevin aussi, je suis fou de lui! »

Ginny lui sourit, « Et il est là parce que tu étais là. »

« Je t'avais fait une promesse, non? »

« En effet. Je t'aime, Harry. »

« Je t'adore, Ginny, mais... je crois que j'_aime_ tes spaghettis! » taquina-t-il en prenant une grosse bouchée et en gémissant de plaisir non contenu avant d'éclater de rire quand un petit pain lui atterrit sur la tête.

---

Maxime devait trouver Philipe au plus vite. Il courrait comme un déraillé dans les couloirs de l'école, les joues rouges et le souffle court. S'il avait su que ça tournerait au vinaigre, il n'aurait pas été voir ces idiots. Par contre, il ne savait pas que ce Poufsouffle connaissait Mckenzie.

Le Gryffondor gravit les marches pour la salle commune, dit le mot de passe dans un halètement et entra en coup de vent dans la salle à moitié vide, la plupart des élèves se trouvant dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Maxime était allé là pour voir si Philipe ne s'y trouvait pas, mais Maggie lui avait répondu qu'il venait de monter au dortoir.

« PHILIPE! »

Il défonça carrément la porte du dortoir des premières années, Philipe sursauta et laissa échapper le livre qu'il lisait tranquillement. « Max, merde! Recommence pas! Hé! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? »

Maxime le tirait par le bras afin qu'il le suive, « Pose pas de questions et viens tout de suite! »

Philipe s'arracha à la prise, « Maxime! Explique-moi avant! J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps, » finit-il en retournant chercher son livre au sol.

Le grand brun soupira et bégaya, « C'est D-Dr-ray... »

Bien malgré lui, Philipe se retourna brusquement. Il n'avait pas aimé du tout le ton qu'avait pris Maxime. Une panique et un couinement de culpabilité dans le son de sa voix qui ne disait rien de bon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, » dit-il avec rage en poussant Maxime de son chemin et il sortit du dortoir.

Son collègue de maison le suivit, une inquiétude déformant les traits de son visage à la pensée de ce que son ami pourrait lui faire dès qu'il saurait dans quel pétrin il avait mis Dray.

Philipe sortit de la salle commune et stoppa sa course, « Par où? » hurla-t-il plus qu'il ne le demanda.

Maxime prit les devants et ensemble, traversèrent le château avant de sortir dans la cour pour aller vers les serres. Dès que Philipe vit la tête blonde de sa meilleure amie, il s'élança et cogna de ses épaules les deux Poufsouffles qui l'encerclaient. Il se plaça entre Dray et ses assaillants, ses bras tendus, sa baguette en main prêt à lancer un sort pendant que Maxime se penchait sur Dray.

« Fous le camp, Londubat. Cette histoire est entre nous et Boucle d'Or! » dit une voix que Philipe reconnut tout de suite.

Il tourna sa baguette vers le troisième garçon qui était en retrait, « Ferme-la Mckenzie. Aurais-tu si vite oublié ta relation particulière avec son père? »

À cette mention les deux Poufsouffles se mirent à rigoler, mais se turent dès que le Gryffondor leur lança un regard noir. Philipe en profita pour faire signe à Maxime qu'il était temps de partir.

« Pas si vite! » leur barra la route Mckenzie. « Elle est à nous. Vous, les deux morpions, vous pouvez disposez! » Et à ces paroles, les quatre garçons plus vieux pointèrent leur baguette sur les trois premières années. « Avec ou sans aide, » avertit-il en levant son bras.

« _EXPELLIARMUS_! » hurla Dray surprenant tous les garçons. « Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de le faire! »

Philipe la regarda avec un sourire puis se tourna vers les Poufsouffles, « Vous en voulez une dose aussi? »

Bien qu'ils auraient voulu défendre leur compatriote jusqu'à la mort, ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et laissèrent Mckenzie se démerder comme il pouvait face au trio. Julius tentait de se relever quand Philipe, Maxime et Dray l'enjambèrent – pour sa part, Dray lui marcha dessus au lieu de passer par dessus.

---

« Ça va? » demanda Philipe alors qu'ils attendaient dans l'infirmerie que Mme Pomfresh revienne avec des potions nécessaires pour soigner une coupure.

« Oui, » répondit Dray en grattant le sang séché sur son front.

Philipe se leva et lui prit le bras, « Ne te gratte pas. Laisse Mme Pomfresh arranger ça. »

« Mais ça pique! »

« Contrôle-toi, » lui sourit Philipe, puis un silence lourd s'installa et il détourna le regard pendant que Dray en faisait de même.

« Je m'excuse, » dirent-ils en même temps.

Après avoir rit, Dray reprit, « Je m'excuse d'avoir été une Serpentard. Je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. »

« Je m'excuse aussi. Je n'ai pas été des plus gentils non plus. »

« Philipe? Promets-moi qu'on ne se disputera plus. »

Le brun fit un sourire, « Je te le promets. »

Et il fut surpris du baiser qu'il reçut sur la joue de la part de son amie.

« OHHH! Que c'est chou! À quand le mariage? »

« La ferme, Maxime! » s'écrièrent les deux amis en riant malgré tout.

« Quoi? C'est grâce à moi tout ça, » dit Maxime en les pointant.

« Ouais et tout le reste aussi, je suppose? »

« Ce n'était pas prévu se passer de cette façon... » fit-il en baissant sa tête.

Philipe secoua la tête, « Et à quoi tu t'attendais de Mckenzie? »

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas fait appel à Julius! Je ne savais pas qu'ils le connaissaient. Ils étaient supposés seulement faire peur à Dray pour que tu viennes la sauver digne du Gryffondor que tu es. »

« Tu lis trop de conte de fées, Max, » rigola Philipe.

---

« Maman! » hurla Dray qui tenta tant bien que mal de mettre ses mains autour de la taille de sa mère, mais réussit seulement à encercler son ventre proéminent et poser sa tête dessus.

« Bonjour, amour. Alors comment s'est passé la fin d'année? » demanda Hermione à sa fille en lui caressant les cheveux blond.

Dray releva la tête, « Très bien! »

« Dray! Je dois y aller, mon père m'attend, » coupa Philipe en pointant Neville qui arrivait vers eux.

« D'accord et n'oublies pas de m'envoyer des hiboux. »

« Jamais. On se revoit durant l'été? »

« Promis. »

« Et bien, Neville, je crois qu'on devra faire quelque chose pour que ces gamins ne se perdent pas de vu durant l'été, » dit à la rigolade Hermione.

« Ils n'en ont pas assez des dix mois d'école? » demanda une voix traînante derrière le petit rassemblement.

« Faut croire que non, » répondit Neville à Draco. « De toute façon, je dois voir ton mari régulièrement, Hermione. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu me trompes avec ton médecin? » fit Hermione en se tournant vers ledit mari.

« Que veux-tu c'est le charme Malfoy, j'y peux rien, » dit-il suffisant. « Faut croire que les Malfoys attirent les Londubats. »

Dray et Philipe rougirent, protestèrent sous les rires des adultes et se débrouillèrent pour éloigner leur père respectif avant qu'ils n'organisent un mariage pour unir leurs familles.

-o§o-

«´¨·. '¤ Wendy Malfoy ¤' .·´¨»

---


	20. Épilogue

**.:Disclaimers:.  
**Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros... Seule l'histoire sort de ma cervelle! ;)

**.:Rating:.  
**Comme d'habitude, **M**... mais c'est pour la forme, car je hais les autres ratings et que j'ai pas envie de me faire fusiller parce que j'écris 'Merde' dans un K... ;P

**.:Résumé:.  
**_(Post Poudlard – HermioneDraco)  
_Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.  
-N'oubliez pas que ça tient **_pas_** compte du TOME 6!-

**.:Note de l'Auteur:.  
**Allo tout l'monde! ;)  
Avant toute chose : Merci à** Lisalune**, bétachiante pour ce chapitre! lol

Ensuite : **MERCI À TOUS CEUX ET CELLES** qui m'ont reviewé pour le dernier chapitre! Je ne fais pas les réponses aux reviews pour le dernier chapitre parce que je suis exténuée et que mon copain m'attend pour écouter un film quand il voit que j'ai pas l'temps ¬¬ Anyway! lol Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ma finale! J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop décevante ;)

Je vous adore!  
Voici un chapitre pour tous ceux et celles qui me suivent depuis longtemps ;)

**

* * *

**

**.:L'erreur de sa vie:.  
**.:Épilogue:.

« Dray Jane Malfoy, » nomma la directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre.

La jeune femme qu'était devenue Dray se leva de son siège le sourire aux lèvres et alla chercher son diplôme. Elle passa en file derrière un autre élève de Serpentard, tout en envoyant la main à la foule d'élèves et de parents réunis dans le parc de Poudlard. On pouvait voir juste derrière les élèves qui se graduaient, une Hermione Malfoy, les larmes aux yeux de voir sa fille, son bébé finir son chemin parcouru en ces lieux.

« M'man, jus! » s'exclama Kelly, la petite dernière du clan Malfoy-Granger qui commençait à souffrir du manque d'attention de sa mère.

Hermione tourna sa tête vers la brunette aux yeux gris et lui donna une bouteille de jus de citrouille qu'elle avait préparé avant de partir, « Voilà, chérie. » Elle la prit sur ses genoux et la fillette de 2 ans reposa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Hermione, regardant l'estrade devant. « Regarde, c'est Dray qui est sur le stand. »

Kelly porta son regard sur sa grande sœur qui se faisait féliciter par leur père. Elle lâcha sa bouteille pour crier, « Papa! »

« Bravo, Dray, je suis tellement fier de mon génie! »

« Merci, papa. Je t'adore! »

Draco prit sa fille dans ses bras et la tint étroitement contre lui avant de la laisser redescendre du podium installé pour l'occasion, puis félicita le Serpentard de sa maison qui suivait. Il en fit de même pour tous les Serpentards terminant leur scolarité aujourd'hui, étant devenu leur directeur de maison l'année précédente lors du départ de Severus pour sa retraite bien méritée.

Quand toutes les maisons furent honorées, les élèves rejoignirent leurs parents et amis qui étaient présents pour la cérémonie. Et pendant que Dray se faisait dire à quel point elle avait grandi vite ou comment le temps filait rapidement, la Serpentard avait les yeux ailleurs.

Philipe riait avec son père qui le tenait fièrement par les épaules, le montrant comme un trophée à ses beaux-parents et sa grand-mère. Le jeune homme qui avait dépassé en hauteur son père, laissa vagabonder son regard souriant vers la famille de sa meilleure amie.

Dray lui sourit et lui fit un geste quasi-imperceptible de la tête pour lui demander s'ils s'échappaient de cette assemblée étouffante. Philipe s'excusa auprès de ses parents et prit la direction du château.

« Heu... Maman, je vais à l'intérieur... je... je dois voir Corélie... Bye, les mômes... Bisous, papa! » dit-elle à la va vite en lançant un baiser au vol vers son père qui répliquait quelque chose que Dray n'entendit pas, étant déjà partie au pas de course vers l'école.

Elle ralentit rendue dans le hall, passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les placer bien qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin et alla vers les premières armures de chevaliers près de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, là où Philipe l'attendait avec un sourire charmeur au visage.

« Hé... » dit-elle en s'approchant.

Philipe s'avança et prit son visage entre ses mains, « Hé, » répliqua-t-il avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser.

« Philipe! »

Les deux amis se retirèrent rapidement, les joues empourprées légèrement, un sourire niais sur leur visage.

« On est là, Max, » finit par répondre Philipe à son ami.

« Ah! C'est là que vous vous cachez pour vous bécoter... Aïe! »

Dray le regarda avec un sourire narquois – elle venait de lui pincer le bras, « Ne dis pas de sottises, Gryffi, parce que la Serpentard que je suis, pourrait te faire très mal. »

Maxime se tourna vers Philipe, « Elle est violente ta copine, Phil. »

« En attendant, j'en ai une. »

« Ouais! ... Quoi? Attendez, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? Vous vous décidez enfin à avouer? »

« C'est juste toi qui n'était pas dans le coup, Marvin... » dit Corélie qui arrivait dans le hall du château.

« C'est Maxime, _Corail_, » grogna le Gryffondor.

Corélie le fixa avec un regard noir. Ils se défièrent avant de se tourner chacun vers leur ami respectif.

« Tu reviens vers quelle heure, Dray? On peut se retrouver à Pré-au-Lard avant le bal si tu veux... »

Dray se tourna vers Philipe, « En fait, ça dépend de Philipe... Tu veux qu'on se retrouve ici ou avant? »

« Je dois aller voir mes grands-parents à Ste-Mangouste, mais je peux revenir et vous rejoindre à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Quoi? T'as une cavalière? »

Philipe se tourna vers Maxime, « Si tu t'étais pris d'avance, t'en aurais une aussi! »

« Mais je croyais qu'on y allait _sans_ cavalière! Tu m'as pas prévenu! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Ma vie est fini! Je vais être le seul à y aller non-accompagné! »

« Arrête de pleurnicher, Gryffi! J'irai avec toi si ça peut te faire plaisir, » lui dit Corélie exaspérée de son comportement.

« Toi? » « Oui, moi! Mais si tu préfères y aller seul...? »

« NON! J'accepte! » répliqua Maxime. « Mais est-ce que tu peux au moins m'appeler par mon vrai nom? »

Corélie fit un sourire en coin et une étincelle apparut au coin de ses yeux, « Pas de problème, Maxime Julius Thompson. »

La mâchoire de Maxime se décrocha pour atterrir au sol et pendant que Corélie faisait volteface, Philipe lui souffla, « Tu devras trouver son nom complet maintenant... »

-o0o-

« Quand est-ce qu'on le dira à nos parents? » demanda Philipe en embrassant la main de sa copine.

« On a dit qu'on attendrait, Phil, » dit-elle en serrant sa main. « Tu connais mon père. Il est fou détraqué quand il s'agit de mes copains... »

« Je ne suis pas n'importe lequel! » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire avant de le perdre et d'ajouter, « N'est-ce pas? »

Dray se mit à rire, « Bien sûr, gros béta! »

Philipe la fixa avec tendresse, un frisson lui parcourant le long du bras pour venir s'échouer dans son ventre. Elle était radieuse, de plus en plus belle, et paraissait baignée dans le bonheur ces derniers jours. Dray retira sa main de la sienne et attrapa ses cheveux blonds pour les attachés en un chignon plus ou moins lâche, seulement tenus par un lacet que Philipe ne sut d'où elle le sortait.

« Les enfants! » hurla son père et Philipe se retourna pour le voir qui se dirigeait vers eux avec la famille de sa petite amie.

« Philipe! Regarde mon balai! » dit le jeune Matthew en courant vers lui et tenait dans ses mains un magazine de Quidditch. « Tu crois que je serai aussi bon que Dray quand je vais être à Poudlard? »

« Absolument! Tu seras un excellent joueur de Quidditch! C'est de famille. »

« Sauf pour maman, » dit un gamin aux airs des plus arrogants de la famille Malfoy qui se tenait le menton plus haut que les épaules.

« John! » fit Draco avec une claque en arrière de la tête blonde, Kelly dans ses bras tenta de faire la même chose à son frère. « Sois poli et excuse-toi! »

« Aïe! Mais c'est juste la vérité! »

Draco fit signe de lever la main, mais Hermione l'arrêta, « Draco! »

Dray se dirigea vers son frère et lui attrapa une oreille, « Aller! Maman attend toujours! »

« Je m'eeeexcuse, 'Maaaaaahhhh! » dit le pauvre John qui se débattait comme il pouvait contre sa grande sœur.

« Dray Jane! » sermonna Hermione.

« C'est beaucoup mieux, sale gosse prétentieux! Je me demande même d'où tu sors tout ça! »

Neville, Hermione, Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Draco à ce moment-là. Et ce fut Harry qui prit la parole pour tous les autres anciens Gryffondors, « C'est de famille. »

Dray ne porta pas attention à ce que son Parrain avait dit. John tentait toujours de l'attaquer, mais elle le gardait à distance à l'aide de sa baguette, ses frères Matthew et Joseph se moquant de lui aux côtés de Dray. Kelly, quant à elle, restait dans le confort des bras de son père et tout en tournant une boucle avec ses petits doigts, elle regardait ses aînés la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Draco, sa bouteille de jus presque vide, toujours dans sa bouche.

« Bon ça suffit les enfants, on rentre chez Mamie Weasley, » finit par dire Hermione. « Prenez place autour de cette théière. Maman, papa, touchez la théière, c'est un Portoloin. »

Dray fut la seule qui n'y toucha pas, avec les adultes qui transplanaient tour à tour.

« Passe-moi un coup de cheminette, Phil. On se voit plus tard, » dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement sur la joue avant de transplaner au Terrier.

« _On se voit plus tard_? » dit Neville à son fils, demandant silencieusement une confirmation de ce qu'il pensait.

Philipe passa sa main dans ses cheveux, « Heum... Ouais... »

« Tu vas me le dire ou je vais devoir demander à ta mère de te tirer aux cartes? » rigola Neville pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Lavande et ses parents.

« Il faut juste que ça reste entre nous pour un moment... Dray attend le bon moment pour le dire à son père. »

« Bien que ça me coûte de le dire, Draco a changé et je crois qu'il ne sera pas aussi dur avec toi qu'il l'a été avec le peu des garçons qui ont osés approcher Dray. »

« Si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi, papa. J'aime mieux ne pas prendre le risque, mauvais pressentiment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Et puis, c'est la décision de Dray, je vais l'attendre. »

Neville donna une tape dans le dos de Philipe, « Si tu parles de ce don que ta mère t'a légué, j'ai des doutes, fils! »

« Et pas moi! Je sens un truc étrange et c'est plus fort quand Dray est près de moi... Je n'arrive pas à le cerner aussi bien que mes autres prémonitions... C'est _étrange_... »

Neville haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Philipe avait l'air en grande concentration pour tenter de trouver ce qu'il pressentait. Et ils rejoignirent Lavande avant de transplaner pour Ste-Mangouste.

-o0o-

Dray parlait avec Corélie aux abords de Pré-au-Lard, juste à la limite d'anti-transplanage, attendant leurs cavaliers qui arrivèrent non longtemps après. Ils se dirigèrent vers le vieux château, s'émerveillant du spectacle de lumière qu'il représentait.

Philipe retint Dray un peu en retrait des deux autres finissants qui se chamaillaient tranquillement sur le chemin vers Poudlard. Le jeune Gryffondor lui chuchotait à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait et la jeune Serpentard ne faisait que le laisser lui rendre hommage comme à chaque jour des derniers mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Arrivés au bal, la Grande Salle était déjà pleine des finissants qui dansaient, mangeaient ou bavardaient entre copains. Corélie, Dray, Philipe et Maxime se trouvèrent une place à une table et peu après les deux couples se dirigeaient vers le centre de la salle.

Ils dansaient, la tête de Dray reposant contre l'épaule de Philipe et ce dernier, avait une main sur sa taille et l'autre jouant dans ses boucles blondes.

Puis, Philipe se recula brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » questionna Dray, levant la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux. « Philipe? »

Philipe lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors de la piste de danse. Il avait l'air paniqué et avec raison, Dray commença à s'inquiéter de son attitude.

« Philipe! »

« Ton père! Il est là! Je croyais qu'il n'était pas dans l'équipe de surveillance pour le bal! »

Dray tourna la tête pour voir si son père se trouvait bien dans la salle, « Oh non! Mais il m'avait _promis_ de ne pas s'impliquer pour ce soir! »

« T'inquiètes, on aura la paix dans le parc. »

Dray stoppa la course, « Mais ça va pas! Je ne vais pas passer mon bal dans le parc de l'école! »

« T'énerves pas... C'était un bonne solution, je trouve... »

« Non, pas vraiment! »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? » demanda Philipe en soupirant.

« Je vais commencer par aller au toilette, j'ai trop envie de pipi... Ensuite... Ensuite, je vais tenter d'aller le voir, » dit Dray de façon très décidée, lançant un regard noir à l'autre bout de la salle.

Philipe n'eut pas grand chose à dire et resta planté près de la piste... Jusqu'à ce que Dray revienne sur ses pas et l'embrasse rapidement, lui soutirant un sourire niais par la suite. Il se vit alors avec Dray dans un champ de rose qui était en fait une partie du jardin des Malfoy. Il se vit caresser doucement le ventre rond de Dray et une joie indescriptible peignait son visage.

Il se secoua la tête. « Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait? » se dit-il à haute voix.

« Quoi? » dit Maxime arrivant à ses côtés, Corélie avec lui. « Une autre vision du genre 'la-fin-du-monde-arrive' ? » le taquina son ami.

« Hein? Non! » Philipe ria de bon cœur, « Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

« Je sais pas tu avais ce même regard que lorsque tu entres en transe... Tu sais, comme quand tu vois le futur... Brrrrr! Ça me donne toujours la chair de poule quand je parle de ton don! Bon, je vais au toilette! Je te laisse en bonne compagnie, vieux! Corélie, » dit-il en embrassant la main de sa cavalière.

Corélie lui sourit doucement. « Reviens vite, Gryffi. »

Avec un saut dans les airs, Maxime pivota et partit en quatrième vitesse hors de la Grande Salle, ne sachant pas dans quel questionnement intérieur il avait laissé son collègue de maison.

« Philipe? Ça va? » demanda Corélie.

-o0o-

Quand Dray revint dans la Grande Salle, elle aperçut Corélie et Philipe qui discutaient à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle les vit sortir par la porte sur le côté d'où la table des Professeurs aurait pris place en temps normal. Elle traversa la piste de danse et se dirigea par où ils étaient partis. La porte n'était pas entièrement close. Dray s'approcha et y jeta un coup d'œil. Corélie se trouvait debout en face de Philipe. Les paroles qu'ils échangeaient, n'étaient pas encore audibles pour elle, mais peu à peu les mots devenaient clairs.

« T'es sûr? _Vraiment_ sûr... »

« Corélie! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je me trompe rarement! Surtout ce genre de pressentiments! »

« Excuse-moi, c'est juste que c'est si... si improbable que... enfin... j'arrive pas à le croire! » dit-elle secouant la tête ne croyant pas ce que le copain de sa meilleure amie lui disait.

« Je sais mais... Je suis tellement content! »

« Enfin, Philipe! Un bébé! Surtout à notre âge! T'imagines en plus, il y a la fac l'année prochaine, comment... »

« Corélie, pas question d'avorter! » coupa Philipe.

« Et Dray dans tout ça? »

« Je vais lui dire, mais je vais aussi lui... »

Dray n'entendit pas le reste, s'en était trop pour elle. Philipe, son amour, avait mis enceinte cette pétasse de CORÉLIE! Et ça se disait être son amie! Elle se mit à courir pour sortir du château, elle avait besoin d'air, elle respirait mal.

Quelque chose l'arrêta dans sa course et elle se blottit contre la personne qui venait de l'intercepter, « Shhh, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, amour? »

« Pourquoi, papa? Pourquoi les hommes sont des idiots? » dit-elle en sanglotant contre le torse de son père.

« On a déjà eu cette conversation, Dray, » répondit son père avec un sourire.

« C'est pas drôle! Il... Il... Corélie! »

Draco entraîna sa fille vers un banc de pierre près de la cour intérieure de l'école. « Calme-toi et explique-moi. »

« Corélie est enceinte de Philipe! » hurla sa fille avant que des larmes salées ne viennent inonder la robe de soirée de son père.

Draco haussa un sourcil, « Mais je croyais que tu sortais avec Philipe? »

Dray releva sa tête, « Comment le sais-tu? »

« Je suis ton père... »

« Oui, mais pas médium... Comment tu l'as su? »

« Ta mère me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Dray? »

« Papa... Tu le sais pourquoi... À chaque nouveau copain, tu t'imposes comme seul maître de ma vie sentimentale et je déteste quand tu fais ça! » Elle fit un rapide geste de la main pour empêcher son père de la relancer, « De toute façon, ce n'est pas le problème en ce moment! »

« Dray, » commença Draco revenant à leurs Hippogriffes, « Crois-tu vraiment que Philipe ferait une chose pareille? Il est fou de toi ce garçon et depuis la première année. Tu sais que vous avez eu plusieurs mésententes par manque de communication civile entre vous... »

« Non, mais tu le défends! C'est pas possible! Je viens de l'entendre planifier sa future paternité avec ma meilleure amie et toi, tu le défends? »

Draco tiqua en entendant ces mots. Cela lui rappelait étrangement une certaine soirée, près de 18 ans auparavant. « Attends une minute, Dray, es-tu sûre qu'il ne parlais pas de... OH MON DIEU! »

Draco se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter sa fille qui avait encore le cœur sur les lèvres. Il fit les cents pas de droite à gauche marmonnant des '_non pas possible, ce n'est qu'un bébé encore_'.

« Papa! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Dray.

Son père stoppa sa marche et se posta devant sa fille, « Dray Jane Malfoy, je veux la vérité! Depuis quand tu couches avec Londubat? »

Dray ouvrit ses yeux en grand et même si elle avait nié les faits, Draco n'aurait pas été dupé par la couleur rouge et le regard coupable que sa fille affichait. « Mais... Mais... »

« Putain! Ma fille est enceinte! MON BÉBÉ EST ENCEINTE! JE VAIS TUER CE GOSSE! »

Harry qui venait de sortir pour prendre de l'air se tourna vers l'hurlement que poussa Draco, « _Qui_ est enceinte? »

« Mais non! C'est pas moi! C'est... c'est... » mais tous les petits détails de ces dernières semaines revinrent en tête de Dray.

Les fois où les matins, elle ne supportait pas l'odeur de la nourriture au petit-déjeuner ou ses insomnies légères ou encore son minime retard dans ses règles – chose qu'elle avait trouvé normal pour le moment, n'étant pas très régulière. Elle plaça ses mains sur son ventre encore plat et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux encore une fois – sans aucune raison apparente sauf qu'elle avait envie de pleurer à cet instant.

« Oh papa! Je. Suis. Enceinte! » sanglota-t-elle.

Draco se retourna et voyant sa fille si sensible et émotive, il décida que peut-être ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de tuer son futur gendre et futur père de son futur petit-fils ou petite-fille. Il alla s'asseoir de nouveau aux côtés de Dray et la serra contre lui pour qu'elle se calme.

Harry s'approcha des deux blonds, « Et bien, on peut dire qu'elle sera aussi pire que sa mère pour l'émotivité... »

Dray se mit à rire, revoyant différentes images de sa mère quand elle était enceinte de John, Matthew, Joseph ou Kelly.

« Dray? » demanda Philipe qui venait de les rejoindre. Il tenta de s'approcher mais Harry l'arrêta, sa main sur son torse, « Mais...? »

« Une seule question jeune homme; à quand la date de mariage? »

« Oncle Harry! » s'offusqua Dray.

« Non, non, Dray. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Harry! »

Draco se leva et marcha vers le Gryffondor qui blêmit et qui déglutit bruyamment, « Drayyy... »

Dray soupira et se leva à son tour pour venir s'interposer, « Papa! Laisse-le tranquille! On va arranger ça! »

Elle se tourna vers Philipe et leva sa main pour venir caresser doucement sa joue, « C'est vrai? »

Philipe la regarda avec un sourcil levé, « Quoi? »

« C'est vrai que tu veux avoir ce bébé? »

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira, « Oh Dray! » Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et la souleva, « Je le rêve depuis que...! »

« HÉ! WOW! Pas de détails, s'il vous plait! » s'écria Draco qui était plus blême que d'habitude, il secoua la tête pour chasser les images plus que déplacées qui avaient surgit dans son esprit.

Harry se mit à rire et avec une claque dans le dos de Draco, il s'adressa a sa filleule, « Sauf si tu veux la mort de ton vieux père. »

« Je vais t'en faire moi des vieux! Quand Élize aura l'âge à Dray, tu m'en redonneras des nouvelles de_ ta_ vieillesse! »

Le Survivant arrêta de rire et d'un air morose, il dit, « Arrête, elle a déjà un petit copain à la préscolaire! »

-¤ F I N ¤-


End file.
